Mafia
by JorixBade
Summary: When your job implies having powerful enemies who threaten your family's safety, you can only do your best to protect them but; will all the security Mr. West implements be enough to protect his family? And will his actions have an effect on Jade's friends as well? "That's what you get when your father is married to his job..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is a story i wrote in the last weeks during my breaks and i really liked the result. If you like the Cade friendship, you'll love this story and if you're a Bade shipper you'll love it too (Although there'll be some drama between them). It involved a lot of things so i hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I don't own the characters or the show blah blah blah**

 **Enjoy and please don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

"Mr. West, this cannot wait any longer" A man informed seriously. "We need to get out of here now"

"Can't you hold them for a little longer? I need these files" Mr. West responded as he put some folders in his briefcase but they could hear the shots outside the office.

"NOW!" The man shouted and opened the secret back door of the office just in time before a bunch of men broke into it. "Run, run now" Both men ran downstairs for several stories and then jumped into a bullet proof van that was awaiting them in the back of the building.

A few seconds later about eight men came out as well and started shooting the van but they did not succeed and Mr. West managed to escape. "What the hell did just happen?" He questioned while recovering his breath.

"Your office got attacked, that's what happened" The other man, who was one of the security guards of the office, responded. "They killed all the other guards, Mr. West and they wanted to kill you"

"Yes, I noticed…" He responded. "Thank god my van is bullet proof but I never thought I would actually make use of it"

"Why did they do this? You'd been threatened before but nothing of this magnitude" Mr. West's assistant, who was driving the van, commented. He was a very polite and formal twenty five year old who'd found himself in the need to stop his law studies but he worked for Mr. West and he was helping him to finish his career.

"You know who did it, there's only one person who wants to kill me and is capable of something this big" Mr. West said.

"You think…." His assistant, whose name was Nathan, said and Mr. West nodded.

"Yes, Richard Johnson…he is the one who tried to kill me" John West affirmed and Nathan exhaled concernedly. "And he is gonna try to do it again"

"What are you gonna do?" Nathan questioned.

"Protect myself and my family but I won't leave this case, that son of a bitch can't walk out of this, he will stay in that cell" John affirmed. Weeks later Jade was in Hollywood Arts with Beck and the rest of their friends having lunch like they did every day.

"Umm…Jade, how long will they have to be with you every second of the day?" Tori questioned referring to the two bodyguards who'd been accompanying Jade for weeks. The two men in suit were standing a few feet away just watching around and making sure she was safe.

"I don't know but I can't wait, I hate to have those two after me all day" Jade commented annoyed. "I can't do anything without my dad finding out"

"That's true" Beck added and they smiled suspiciously at them so Jade turned to Beck annoyed and he looked down embarrassedly.

"You're the only person with escorts in the entire school" Robbie said.

"Your father is really worried, isn't he?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, he took my car and replaced it with a bullet proof van…and he did the same with all our cars" Jade commented.

"And why?" Tori asked.

"He's got the case of some mafia leader and he is afraid that that criminal will try to kill us or something" Jade responded. "It's crazy, you should see everything we do…It's worse than the secret service's protocols" She added while shaking her head.

"What do you do?" Andre questioned curiously.

"When I have to go to dinners and events with my parents, we always go in different vehicles just in case something happens" Jade explained. "They always send me apart and sometimes they go apart too, it depends but we always leave with three vans even if we are only using two…it's insane"

"So they always send you alone?" Tori questioned surprised.

"They think it's safer, you know, if they assume I'm with them and take their van then… surprise!" Jade exclaimed faking enthusiasm.

"That sounds pretty crazy…and dangerous, your father must be really worried" Andre commented.

"He is, you guys should see everything they do…Jade's house is so protected" Cat commented. "And when they go out, they have all these security steps to follow just in case, it's like in movies"

"And aren't you scared?" Robbie questioned curiously and Jade sighed.

"This is what you get when your father is married to his job" She commented. "I think he is exaggerating…"

"I don't" Beck said. "Jade, you know your father and he is not a person who just spends and spends this much money because he wants to…the threat is real"

"These past few weeks have been hell, ever since his office got attacked he freaked out…nothing's happened and nothing will happen" Jade affirmed. "And if that man tries something, he'll fail…We have a god damn army with us all the time" she commented and then one of her escorts walked towards the table.

"Miss West, your father told us to take you home now" He said and she looked up at him confused.

"Now? But I still have classes" Jade informed.

"Tonight's the dinner with the judges of the supreme court of justice, remember? You have to get ready" The guard commented and Jade sighed.

"Yeah…" she said annoyed. "God, why do I have to go? I hate those stupid dinners, I always get bored"

"But that sounds like a very important event, Jade, it must be thrilling to go" Tori said excitedly.

"Those dinners are way too overrated" Jade said. "It's literally a room full of pretentious people in fancy outfits and lots of waiters, they talk and talk and talk about legal things and sometimes they go in private….whilst their wives, sons and daughters also talk about stupid things"

"Wow…you really don't like those dinners" Andre commented.

"Have you ever tried to be friends with the other kids?" Tori questioned.

"They are all cocky assholes, the boys think they're the best of the world and the girls only bitch about each other" Jade informed.

"Either way, it sounds like a very important event…it must be cool to attend" Tori said and Jade looked to the side for a few seconds.

"I have an idea" Jade said. "Why don't you guys come? At least I won't be so bored, I can laugh at the stupid things Tori will do" she commented.

"Ha ha ha" Tori said and Jade smirked.

"Really? We could go?" Beck questioned surprised and Jade shrugged.

"Why not? I don't think my dad will mind" She responded and they looked at each other excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I want to go" Tori said excitedly.

"Me too" Cat added and the boys nodded.

"Great…Mark, tell my dad my friends are coming too" Jade ordered one of her guards and he nodded. "Just please, dress nicely…" She said to them and they chuckled.

Beck drove everyone to their houses so they could get ready and then went to Jade's house, which, as Cat had said, was huge and had a lot of security. "You really weren't kidding, Cat" Tori said as she looked at the entrance door.

"Name?" A man questioned before letting them in.

"Beck Oliver, we are Jade's friends…she knows we are here" Beck informed, the man talked on the radio to someone who was inside and a few seconds later he was told to let them in.

"Wow" Tori said completely thrilled. "This is amazing"

"No, it's not…They're here for a reason and that reason is some people want to hurt the family, which includes Jade" Beck commented and Tori looked down.

"I didn't mean it that way…it's just unusual to see this much security and the house is so big, look at the gardens and the mansion" Tori said surprised as he parked outside the house and they saw Jade all dressed up walking towards them. She was wearing a very pretty long red dress and her hair was in a beautiful hairdo so Beck smiled proudly.

"Excuse me, ma'am, where is my girlfriend?" Beck questioned and Jade smiled before he kissed her. "You look absolutely stunning"

"I know" Jade said so he smiled and kissed her again. "You look very good too"

"I know" Beck said trying to impersonate her so she chuckled a little and turned to their friends. Cat was wearing a cute light pink dress and her hair was in a ponytail, Tori was wearing a white jumpsuit and her hair was curled. The three boys were wearing suits and they all looked good.

Jade walked into her house followed by her friends and they saw a few guards inside as well. Mr. West and Jade's mother, Anna, were in the living room because he was making some calls so they all walked towards them.

"Hey guys, you all look amazing" Anna complimented nicely, she was wearing a nice black dress and her hair was in a pretty bun. She was a tall pale woman and she looked a lot like Jade but her hair was blonde.

"Thank you, so do you" Beck responded and she smiled at him.

"Darling, come here…let me fix this" Anna said to Jade and started touching her hair.

"Mom, my hair's fine" Jade affirmed.

"Don't move" Anna ordered and Jade sighed annoyed while her mother fixed her hair. "There it is, perfect"

"Jade, your mom is beautiful…you look a lot like her" Tori commented.

"Thank you, dear, you're gorgeous too" Anna said sweetly and Tori smiled. A few seconds later Mr. West hung up the phone and joined their circle.

"Nice to see you all again" He said politely as he put his hand on Anna's waist. "We are leaving soon; we just need to see our plan"

"What plan?" Tori questioned curiously.

"It's just the schedule, honey, nothing to worry about" Anna said nicely and Tori nodded.

"Alright, here's our plan tonight" Nathan shouted as he entered the living room so the guards, who always accompanied the West, followed him. "We'll use two vans, Jade and her friends will be in one and Mr. and Mrs. West will be in the other, the third will be a distraction and it'll go in the middle" He informed. "If something happens, they'll assume Mr. West and his family are in the van that's in the middle so that gives us time to act, Jade will be in the last van and Mr. West in the first, okay?" He informed and the gang looked at each other nervously because they had a very structured plan so it made them think they would get attacked.

"Oh guys; don't be scared…this is just a security step we take but nothing bad will happen" Anna affirmed nicely because she saw their confused faces.

"Yes, that's true…Tonight will be normal and nothing will happen, so don't worry" Nathan said and winked at them so they nodded. "Perfect, time to go…"

* * *

 **Yeah...Jade's father is a pretty important person, which carries him enemies and problems.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it'll just get more intense as chapters go on ;)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The six guards that would go with the West prepared their guns so the gang's eyes wide opened and Jade chuckled. "Calm down" She said and they nodded trying to follow her advice but all the security they had made them feel they were in great danger.

"Honey, why are they carrying guns now?" Anna questioned trying to look normal but she was nervous too.

"Just extra security, my love" Mr. West simply said.

"Okay, everyone…You know what to do" Nathan shouted and everyone got in the cars. Jade, her friends and her two guards got in one van, her parents, Nathan and their two guards got in the other and two more gunned men got in the third van.

"This is surreal" Tori commented while looking out the window as they drove to the dinner and Jade laughed.

"Take it easy, Vega, it's just a dinner" Jade said and continued looking at her phone. About forty minutes later they finally arrived to a very big fancy building, which was very secured as well and there were lots of vans like the West's parked outside. "Here we go, please don't embarrass me"

Everyone got out of the vans and walked into the place normally, the gang was thrilled to be in such an amazing place; it seemed they were in a movie so they were trying to look cool and Jade was just walking proudly by Beck's side. About half an hour later, they were all seated in the main hall and the judges were talking about some legal problems they had at the moment.

"I told you this would be boring" Jade commented while playing with the cherry in her cocktail.

"It's not, it's just…different" Tori said and continued listening to the judges' talk, because they were in the table behind them.

"The threats haven't stopped, they recently killed my secretary and left the body outside my house" Mr. West commented and Tori's eyes wide opened so she moved Jade's shoulder to make her pay attention.

"What?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Listen…" Tori whispered and Jade tried to hear what they were saying.

"What? Why would they do that?" Another judge questioned. "When?"

"Two days ago, they wanted to send a message, the bastards raped and tortured my secretary and left her dead body right outside my door with a note in her mouth….It said that if I don't stop this now, the same destiny awaits me and my family" Mr. West said and Jade's mouth dropped as she looked down worriedly.

"Did you tell them?" One of the judges questioned.

"No, of course not…fortunately, my wife and my daughter didn't see it before me and I can't tell them, they don't need to be more scared than they are now" John affirmed. "My house has become a prison, there's security everywhere and we can't leave the house without the guards and the bullet proof cars, I don't know what else to do"

"We need to put all these bastards in jail, one wasn't enough" One of the judges, whose name was Alan, said.

"He is the head and he's in jail but he's still got power to make my life hell" John commented.

"Don't worry, John, you've done everything you can to protect your family…I'm sure it'll work" Another judge, named Steven, commented and he sighed.

"I hope so…But if for some reason, they caught me, you need to continue this case" John said.

"Have you considered what would happen if they took your daughter?" One of the judges, whose name was Anthony, questioned seriously and Tori and Jade looked at each other waiting for his answer.

"That won't happen, Jade is always protected…I've told her escorts to never leave her side, ever! And she never travels with me in case something happens" Mr. West commented. "They won't take her, they want me…if they attack again, it'll be against me and maybe my wife but not Jade, she's gonna stay safe"

Jade and Tori stood up to go chat in the corner of the hall and their friends didn't follow them. "Jade, what your dad said about his secretary…You're in danger" Tori commented concernedly.

"Shut up, Tori, nothing will happen…You heard him, if something happens it'll be against them but that doesn't make me feel any better" Jade responded. "I'm tired of this" she said and then a handsome twenty year looking guy approached them.

"Good evening, ladies" He said politely. "My name is Nick, what's yours?" He questioned nicely as he kissed Jade's hand so Tori's eyes wide opened and she decided to simply walk back to the table while Jade stared at the boy coldly.

"Jade" She simply informed and tried to walk away but he stood in the way smiling.

"You're very beautiful, did you know that?" He questioned.

"Yes"

"Who's that guy?" Beck asked Tori when he saw Jade talking to another man.

"Nick" Tori said and he turned to her. "He seems very interested in Jade" she commented and took a sip of her cocktail so he exhaled upset and then saw Nick stroking Jade's cheek so he stood up and walked towards them.

"Listen, Nick, you're cute but I have a boyfriend" Jade commented smiling ironically and cheered at him with her champagne as she tried to walk away but he stopped her again so she rolled her eyes.

"A boyfriend? How unfortunate, where is he? A man with such luck shouldn't leave his girl alone…Someone could steal her" He said seductively as he stepped closer to her and Jade smiled sarcastically. "I so want to steal you, beautiful"

"No, you don't" Jade affirmed and he grabbed her hand so she pulled it back. "I told you I have a boyfriend" she said coldly.

"I don't see him" Nick commented and put his hand on Jade's waist.

"Turn around" Beck said coldly and Jade smiled because that reminded her of their night at the Karaoke. Nick turned around and saw Beck standing in front of him so he looked at him from top to bottom.

"Well, hi, it's nice to meet you" Nick said politely and extended his hand so Beck shook it but kept his straight face. Jade stood next to him and he put his arm around her waist so Nick looked down smiling embarrassedly. "Your girlfriend is beautiful"

"I know, thank you" Beck simply said and they started making their way back to the table. "Do you know that guy?" He questioned.

"I've seen him" Jade responded and he nodded.

"I hope he understood that he has no chance" Beck commented and Jade chuckled.

"I'm sure he did" A couple of hours later the dinner was finally over so Jade was relieved and they all got in their vans. "Hey Mark, hey Ben" Jade said when she got in.

"Hello, Miss West" Mark responded.

"Hello" Ben said.

"That was long" Andre commented.

"And boring, I told you" Jade added.

"I liked it" Tori informed. "It was cool to be in such a fancy event"

"I just wanna get out of this dress and sleep" Jade said as she looked out the window on their way back. It was very late so everyone was tired and on the way back, they all fell asleep in the van. Jade's head was resting on Beck's shoulder as he hugged her and Tori was next to them, asleep as well, in the back seat Cat was leaning on Robbie and Andre's head was leaning back.

They were all sleeping peacefully but all the sudden a car hit the van violently so they immediately woke up scared, only to feel a second impact. "What's happening?" Tori questioned confused.

"Hold on to something" Mark ordered and they started feeling the abrupt movements of the car. The road was empty so it was only the three vans and the attackers.

"Guys…" Cat said scared and they all looked back only to see three vans with men aiming their guns at them. A few seconds later they started shooting so everyone got down and Beck made sure to be on top of Jade just in case.

"DOWN! Don't look up" Ben ordered and started preparing his gun.

"Oh my god" Jade said scared as they felt the impacts from the other vans and heard the shots.

"We need help!" Mark screamed on the radio.

"Go faster!" Nathan ordered.

"DON'T LET THEM GET MY KID" Mr. West screamed.

"They probably think you're in that van" Nathan commented, everyone could hear their talk because the radios were in the three vans.

"AH!" Cat screamed terrified when she saw that the two red vans were trapping them. The windows were full of shot marks so they could barely see the outside but they could distinguish the vans around them.

"THEN SHOW THEM, show them I'm here" Mr. West ordered.

"Hold on tight, guys" Mark ordered and accelerated the car to get out of reach. They passed the other two vans and kept going while the third van opened the window to shoot the criminals.

"John, do something!" Anna exclaimed scared.

"Josh, get in the way, don't let them reach Jade's van" Mr. West ordered and the driver nodded. Jade's van was the first, then there was Mr. West's and finally the third but the criminals were on both sides trapping them and trying to reach the first.

"JOHN, NO!" Nathan screamed when he saw Mr. West opening the door.

"They need to see I'm here" He affirmed just when the criminals' van was passing by them. "HEY! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He screamed and the men in the red van turned to him but kept going without even trying to shoot him. "What was that?"

"I don't know but don't open this again" Nathan ordered while closing the door and they saw Jade's van already far ahead but the criminals were after it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, they're coming again" Andre informed scared.

"Shoot the bastards" Mark ordered Ben and he nodded as he opened the window to look out. Ben started shooting back and he managed to kill two of the criminals but then they shot him and his body dropped dead out of the van.

"AH!" Tori screamed terrified when she saw him and Mark turned to the side to see what was happening but when he looked back at the road, he saw a third red van on the way; he tried to turn the vehicle to the other side so they wouldn't crash but the red van was so close that the movement had to be very abrupt and the van turned over.

"AH!" Everyone screamed when they felt the vehicle turning around and tried to cover their heads.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna screamed terrified when they all saw the accident in the distance.

The gang and Mark were all conscious so he immediately turned around to verify Jade was okay but then the door opened. "Stay down!" He ordered and when a man tried to grab Jade's hand, Mark shot and killed him so they all screamed but then one of the criminals shot Mark on the back of his head and he dropped dead.

"MARK!" Jade screamed terrified before she felt a hand on her face and other hands pulling her out of the destroyed van.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jade screamed desperately and Beck tried to reach her but they tied her arms behind her back and covered her head very quickly, within seconds she was in their van so Beck tried to get out to go help her.

"Bring the others too, just in case" The man ordered and the others started dragging the rest of the gang out of the van. They pushed everyone into their vehicle and immediately took off. Everything happened so fast that when Jade's parents and the remaining escorts arrived to the place of the accident, it was too late.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter!**

 **Keep those reviews up! :)**

 **Also, check out New love (aka a new story i just uploaded and i think you guys might like ;) )**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, no..." Anna said scared as she walked towards their destroyed van and realized there was only Mark's corpse in it.

"FUCK!" Mr. West screamed in rage and angst. "NO!"

"Calm down, Mr. West" Nathan said.

"They just took my daughter!" John responded angrily and Anna started crying her eyes out. "How can you ask me to calm down?"

About an hour later, they were back in the West residence with a lot of cops waiting for news and planning the rescue. "Mr. West., we found something you might want to see" One of their escorts said as he walked into the living room so Jade's parents immediately stood up.

"We checked the bodies of the dead criminals to see if we got a hint" The other escort commented. "And we got their phones"

"And?" John asked so they looked at each other and showed them four phones; all with a picture of Jade taken that same night. In the picture Jade was standing by the pool in her house looking at the garden and holding her phone.

"Oh my god" Anna said nervously and covered her mouth.

"Yes, they weren't looking to get you, Mr. West, their target was your daughter" His escort informed and he looked down.

"That explains why they ignored me" John commented and threw his glass of water at the wall. "DAMN IT!"

"But there's something off about this" The escort added so Jade's parents turned to him.

"They never attacked our van or the other van, they knew where she was" The escort, Josh, affirmed and they looked at each other.

"Are you trying to say someone helped those bastards from inside?" Mr. West asked and Josh nodded.

"Yes, there's no other explanation…Also, look at the picture, it was taken here, inside the house tonight" Josh commented as they looked at the picture closely. "She was waiting for her friends when this was taken, they didn't arrive so she went back inside but she was here…she was by the pool"

"Oh god….no" Anna said mortified. "Who? Who could do that?"

"I have no idea" John said sincerely. "Maybe one of the escorts"

"Hers?" Anna asked.

"No, they wouldn't have killed them if it was one of them" Josh affirmed. "We can't be sure who did it"

"What about the picture? Who sent it to them?" John questioned.

"Protected number and there are no calls or contacts, the bastards are smart…they didn't bring any hint with them" The other escort, Anthony, responded.

"So? What are we gonna do?" John asked worriedly.

"I don't know, we have to wait and see what they'll ask you to do"

"Well, well…look who we have here" A thirty year old looking man in a suit said satisfied and uncovered Jade's head, she and the rest of the gang were on their knees in a line with their heads covered and their arms tied on their backs. "The heir of the West, tell me, dear, will you follow your father's footsteps?" The man questioned but she was only staring at him coldly. "You don't speak a lot, do you?" He questioned smiling and suddenly slapped her.

"Ah!" Jade couldn't help to scream when she felt his hand across her face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Beck screamed madly because he heard what happened.

"And I see you brought some friends" The man, whose name was Sebastian, commented and nodded at the men so they would uncover the rest of their heads. The gang looked at around and then at each other scared. "Nice to meet you, guys, I'm sorry it happened like this…But you know, collateral damage" he commented and they looked at him.

"What do you want?" Tori questioned and the man chuckled.

"You know the answer, dear" Sebastian answered. "Listen, you are not of my interest but you were in the wrong place, at the wrong time..." He commented as he walked in front of them until he got to Jade, who was the last in line. "Isn't that true, Jade?" He asked.

"Fuck you" Jade said coldly and he laughed.

"Watch those manners, young lady, your father wouldn't like to know you use that kind of language" He commented.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned and he got on his knees to look at her face to face.

"You" He said and tapped her nose with his finger. "And guess what, dear? I got you, I always get what I want and this will not be the exception"

"Congratulations" Jade said ironically.

"You don't seem worried or scared" Sebastian commented and Jade shrugged. "You should be…" he warned and she tried to seem fearless but she was terrified on the inside.

"Don't you dare touch her" Beck ordered madly and Sebastian stood up.

"I'm guessing you're her boyfriend" Sebastian commented as Beck glared at him angrily. "What will we do with all of you?" He questioned as he walked around thinking.

"How about you let them go?" Jade questioned. "You only want me, you don't need them"

"True…but you never know" Sebastian said. "I don't know, I'll think about it; as for you, Jade, I'm afraid you won't be having such a good time…Your father needs to see we are not joking" He affirmed and nodded at the men, who simply made Jade stand up and made her walk out of the room.

"No, wait, where are you taking her?" Beck questioned concernedly.

"To our special room" Sebastian responded. "Mr. and Mrs. West will get a very nice gift tomorrow" He said and walked out of the room as well, leaving the gang tied and alone.

"NO, NO, DON'T HURT HER" Beck screamed desperately.

"Oh my god, oh my god, this can't be happening" Tori said completely terrified.

"They're gonna kill us" Robbie affirmed.

"No, no, don't say that" Andre responded.

"They're gonna hurt Jade" Beck said extremely mortified and started taking breaths to calm down. He knew they would do horrible things to Jade and the worst part was that he couldn't help her.

The gang spent the rest of the night wondering what they were doing to Jade and so did Jade's parents. That night was a long nightmare and in the morning, one of the escorts walked into the room holding a box with a bow on it. "Someone left this is in the mail" He informed and Jade's parents immediately stood up to go grab it.

"Greetings, Mr. West, I hope you enjoy our present" John read the card on it and looked at Anna mortified, they were afraid of opening the door and finding a part of Jade's body in it.

"I can't…don't do this" Anna said with lots of tears in her eyes as he opened the box. There was a lot of paper so he took a breath and put his hands inside to see what it contained, he couldn't feel anything but then he found a plastic square so he pulled it out and they saw it was a disc.

"Is that it?" Nathan questioned and John turned the box over but there was nothing else in it. "Let's see what they want to show us" He grabbed the disc and put it on the DVD, they were all staring at the screen and Jade's parents were only hoping it wouldn't show them murdering Jade.

The video started playing and it showed Jade on her knees with her hands tied on her back as he looked down and behind her, there was Sebastian and some other men in the background. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. West, I hope you're well…because after this, you certainly won't be" He said and Anna held her husband's hand as they trembled, they were so afraid for their daughter.

Sebastian grabbed the back of Jade's head to make her look up. "Say hi to your parents, especially your daddy" Sebastian ordered but she only took a breath and remained in silence. "I said say hi" He repeated angrily and shook her by her hair.

"Hi" Jade simply said and Sebastian let go of her so she glared at him angrily. He took his blazer off and gave it to one of the men, then he started walking around her slowly and all the sudden he punched her face.

"Ah!" Jade screamed because she hadn't seen it coming.

"Son of a bitch" Mr. West said madly. They watched Sebastian punching Jade a couple of times until she was on the floor with a bleedingmouth and then he started kicking her stomach.

Jade was just moaning on the floor and Anna was crying while watching the horrible scene. "Come on, baby, this is not over" Sebastian commented as he walked around looking for the perfect tool and then he found it, he grabbed branding iron with the shape of a cross and proceeded to put it on a can with fire.

"Oh god…" Mr. West said nervously.

"What's that?" Anna questioned but he didn't respond. Sebastian broke part of the back of Jade's dress and grabbed the branding stone, she wasn't really seeing because she was too focused on recovering her breath but then she felt the burning iron on her back and immediately screamed.

"AAAAH" Jade screamed in a long and painful agony as she felt her skin burning.

"NOOOO" Anna screamed desperately as she watched her daughter suffer and Mr. West looked down feeling so much impotence.

"STOOOP" Jade screamed while crying her eyes out and Sebastian put the branding iron away but the pain remained and it was killing her so she didn't stop crying.

Sebastian simply stood up and forced her to be on her knees again so she would face the camera. "My poor baby" Anna said crying.

"Listen, Mr. West, this is just the beginning of a long and painful agony for such short life" Sebastian informed and then suddenly hit the back of Jade's head so she immediately dropped unconscious.

"Oh god!" Anna exclaimed scared.

"She is still alive but If Richard Johnson isn't out of jail in the following twenty four hours after this video, you're never going to see your daughter alive again and I swear, the next time she's in this room…it'll be worse, so much worse"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ;)**

 **Please review more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm glad you're liking the story so far :) Answering to a question regarding if this story is like my past story "If you play with fire..." Yeah, it is but things are different here, especially because Jade is not alone. Anyway, i hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

"No, no, no" Anna said desperately while shaking her head. "You can't let them kill her"

"I won't" Mr. West affirmed.

"Do something! Get that man out" Anna ordered.

"John, I agree with Anna…if you don't set that man free, your daughter is gonna die" Nathan affirmed.

"I know, I know…I'll make some calls" John said and walked out of the room.

"My poor baby" Anna said as she cried and Nathan started rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay, she'll come back" Nathan affirmed but after seeing what they'd done to Jade, Anna couldn't be comforted. The gang could hear Jade's screams and it made them crazy, especially Beck but they didn't see her until the morning.

About 6AM the door of the room the gang was in opened and two men simply threw Jade inside, she was unconscious so she didn't move. "Jade!" Beck immediately exclaimed and walked towards her. "Oh my god" He said mortified when he saw all the bruises on her face. "Jade, wake up…wake up" He wanted to touch her but his arms were tied so he was freaking out. "I need to untie my arms"

"Hey, come here…let me see if I can help" Andre offered and they got back to back. They tried for several minutes and Andre finally managed to untie Beck so he untied him too and immediately went back to Jade while Andre untied the rest of the gang.

"Jade, Jade…Come on" Beck said as he slapped her face gently trying to make her react.

"Poor Jade…look at her" Tori said sadly as she got on her knees next to her and then saw part of the skin on her back so she got confused. "They broke her dress…" she informed and Beck looked at her worriedly, Tori turned Jade around slowly and immediately covered her mouth from the impact.

"Dear god" Beck said but his voice cracked. They could see a small upside down cross burned into her skin on her upper back.

"Jade…" Cat said with tears in her eyes and the boys looked at each other appalled by the horrifying image. Beck couldn't handle the rage he was feeling but he managed to untie her while trembling and a few seconds later she started reacting.

"Jade?" Beck said and she tried to sit but her injury started hurting.

"Ah…ah….ah" Jade said in pain and Beck closed his eyes in frustration; Jade was shaking in pain but she took a breath and sat. "Hi…" She said to Beck and he smiled at her sadly. "How does it look?"

"You'll be fine" Beck said trying to make her feel better and she looked down as a few tears streamed down her face.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Jade questioned sadly. "That bastard branded me like they brand cows" she said full of rage.

"And why?" Andre questioned.

"They recorded everything, probably sent it to my parents" Jade informed.

"They'll rescue you, they'll rescue all of us" Beck affirmed and Jade sighed.

"I hope so…."

In the West residence, the gang's parents were already there and they were all waiting for answers, just like Anna. "John, what happened? Did you manage to free him?" she questioned anxiously and he nodded.

"Yes, he'll be out in a couple of hours" Mr. West informed and sighed mortified. "This was a mistake but I hope it saves Jade's life"

"What about our kids?" Tori's mother questioned.

"They should be fine, they only needed my daughter" He responded. "Now we just have to wait and hope those bastards free them" As Mr. West said, Richard Johnson was freed that day and everyone was anxiously waiting for the criminals' call but that day ended and nothing happened.

"He is home now, when the fuck are these people going to call?" Mr. West said as he walked around his living room anxiously.

"Just wait, they're probably just doing it on purpose" Nathan commented. "Calm down"

"If something happens to my daughter, I swear you will pay" Cat's father said to John and he stared at him confused.

"Me?" John questioned.

"Yes, everything happened because of you…They wanted to take Jade but our kids were with her and now they're suffering because of her" He commented.

"Don't you dare blame my daughter for this, she's the biggest victim" Anna said angrily.

"No, she isn't guilty…but her father is and if a tragedy happens, you had it coming but not us" Mr. Valentine affirmed.

"Stop it!" His wife ordered. "How can you be justifying what those monsters did to Jade? She is your daughter's best friend, in case you forgot" She said and he looked down so she turned to the West. "I'm sorry, he is just worried…he doesn't realize what he is saying"

"Don't worry…" Mr. West said emotionlessly and took a breath.

"I just want them all to come back alive and well" Beck's mother said mortified. "If something happened to Jade, Beck wouldn't handle it"

"She'll be fine, they'll all be fine" Nathan affirmed. "We just need to wait"

They anxiously waited for about an hour and the phone finally rang so Mr. West immediately picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hello"

"Hey John, I'm glad you reconsidered your decision and set me free…That was the right thing to do" Richard Johnson commented.

"Yeah…not many options when your workers have my daughter" Mr. West commented.

"That's true, a little pressure is sometimes needed…especially when we are dealing with stubborn people like you" Richard responded.

"You're free now, so when are you releasing my daughter and her friends?" Mr. West questioned seriously.

"You know, I really, really wanted to release your daughter but then I realized something…She is branded now, she belongs to us" Richard said and John's face immediately changed as he and Anna looked at each other scared. "We can't let her go"

"No, no, no, that wasn't the deal" John said coldly. "You said…"

"I never said anything; my nephew did…But guess what? He's never been known for being a reliable person" Richard commented and chuckled. "I'm sorry but she is not returning"

"What about our kids? Give me my daughter back!" Tori's mother exclaimed desperately.

"Oh true…the others; I almost forgot they were also here" Richard commented. "I would set them free but I'm afraid Jade wouldn't like to be left alone"

"What?" Cat's mother asked confused.

"Anyway, John, I just called to let you know that I appreciate what you did for me and in return, I promise not to kill Jade slow and painfully like I initially planned to" Richard said.

"Give me my daughter back!" John ordered.

"I already told you I can't, she's branded with our mark…that makes her our property, you know about this, didn't you put me in jail for having a bunch of girls branded with the same upside down cross Jade now has?" The man questioned and Mr. West looked up trying to control himself. "Such a bad memory, Mr. West, you know how we work…We usually tattoo it on the girls but the method doesn't change the meaning"

"Why don't you stop playing stupid games and tell me what you want to return my daughter?" Mr. West ordered and Richard chuckled.

"Don't lose your temper, John, I'm just being honest" Richard responded.

"No, you're not! Tell me what you want to return my kid and her friends" John insisted and Richard remained quiet for a few seconds but it seemed hours to them.

"Okay, masks off" Richard said. "First of all, you are never going to see Jade again…not even her corpse so make yourself to that idea" He informed. "I never planned on returning her, John, but I needed you to free me before telling you this"

"What? Why? She's never done anything to you, just give her back" John demanded.

"But you have, you put me in jail and I had to stay there for over two months…Because of you, I lost two of my bars in LA and many girls of my property" Richard informed. "I'm just getting back a little bit of what you stole"

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean?" John questioned confused.

"You know exactly what I mean" Richard affirmed. "Daddy's pretty girl will be of use for my company, she will replace some of my other girls…I hope you're happy now"

"Don't you dare" John threatened seriously and Richard laughed.

"You know what the best part of this is?" He questioned. "I'll make sure Jade is aware and reminded every single day, that you gave her up, that her father preferred his job over her" he commented. "I'm sure she won't doubt it"

"You son a bitch" John said full of rage.

"You should have never caused me problems, I warned you several times but you didn't listen and now it's too late" Richard affirmed coldly. "Jade works for me now, she'll fulfill the space of one of the girls you so dramatically fought for and I'm sure she'll do a pretty good job"

"If you dare send my daughter to one of your disgusting pimps, I'm going to kill you with my own hands" Mr. West threatened.

"You can try but you won't succeed" Richard responded. "I'm just letting you know what awaits your precious daughter, she'll be the new sensation of the place, I'll make sure she's in a zone with a lot of demand and very little offer just so she pays me back faster…I would tell you where she'll be in case you would like to visit but that takes the fun away"

"You fucking bastard" John said angrily.

"What about our kids? Give them back!" Tori's father ordered.

"You have really pretty daughters, I'm sure Jade will enjoy their company in her new home" Richard said and Mrs. Vega and Mrs. Valentine looked at each other terrified. "About the boys, I'll think about it…I would set them free but that would be unfair for the girls, gender equality, remember?" He chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself" John said coldly.

"How about I go fuck your daughter? I like that plan much, much better" Richard said and Anna covered her mouth. "I like to use my whores before sending them to work"

"DON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY KID" John screamed madly.

"You can't tell me what to do or not do" Richard responded. "You're in not in position to give me orders…Anyway; I just wanted you to be aware of what your stubbornness caused, Jade will be in her new home in a few days and she'll know that you caused it" he commented and started laughing. "She will hate you so much, god" He affirmed and John looked down trying not to lose his mind.

"I'm sorry, please, please don't do this…give me my daughter back, kill me if you want but don't do this" Mr. West begged.

"Listen, she won't go through that for too long…I'm sure she'll kill herself within a month, if that makes you feel any better" Richard commented as Anna cried her eyes out. "If she doesn't, then I promise that in a year, after she's returned some of my money, I'll kill her myself, you know, put her out of her misery"

"I will kill you with my own hands, I swear" John affirmed full of rage.

"Good luck with that, now, the rest of kids will go with her…just so you parents know" Richard informed. "The boys will be of use in a way, I might make them take care of their friends and if they refuse, I'll just kill them"

"No, no, please don't" Beck's mother begged.

"We'll see, ma'am" Richard said. "I think this is it, now you may grieve in peace, John… Goodbye"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Goodbye" Richard said and hung up the phone so Anna immediately started crying and John threw the phone away madly.

"NOOOOO" Anna screamed desperately. "My baby, my Jade"

"My little girl…No, no…"Cat's mother said as she cried her eyes out as well.

"You son of a bitch, you'll respond for my kid" Cat's father said angrily as he grabbed Mr. West by his shirt. "Who the hell is that man?"

"Richard Johnson, he is the leader of a huge mafia that operates in this country" John responded and pushed Mr. Valentine's hands off him. "That bastard controls a huge net of drug dealing and human trafficking, he kidnaps girls, often makes them drug addicts and forces them to work as prostitutes…I put him in jail after uncovering his fake business" He explained.

"Oh my god" Tori's mother said scared and covered her mouth. "That means my baby will end up as a prostitute?" she questioned with lots of tears streaming down her face and Mr. West looked down.

"I will find them and this son of a bitch will pay for this" John affirmed.

The gang had been in the tiny room for over a day and no one had come so they were relieved but they were also starving. Jade was still in pain but she was getting used to it and Beck was trying to comfort her. "Hello guys" Sebastian said as he opened the door and Jade immediately moved back scared as Beck put his arm in front of her protectively. "I have bad news and good news, which one do you want to hear first?" He questioned but nobody said anything.

"Alright, let's start with the bad" Sebastian said. "Jade, dear, daddy doesn't love you enough…He is not cooperating" he commented and Jade stared at him nervously. "What we asked him to do was very simple, he only had to set our friend free and in return, we would deliver you home alive and well…but he said no, he refused to help you even after watching our little videotape"

"That can't be true" Jade said.

"Oh it is, it is…Your father is a very stubborn person and he told us he won't give in, no matter what we do which means he gave you up" Sebastian informed and Jade stared at him completely heartbroken while shaking her head. "Yes, darling, daddy won't help you out of this….but here's the good news, we are not going to kill you…at least not yet" He informed and she glared at him coldly.

"Then what are you gonna do? Burn me again? Beat me up? Fuck you!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"No, you see, the brand on your back means you now belong to us" Sebastian informed and Jade's face immediately changed to a confused expression. "You'll be working for us, darling"

"What?" She questioned confused.

"Listen, when your father sent our friend to jail he brought down two of our businesses in this city, which made us lose a lot of money…a lot" Sebastian commented. "So now, to make up for that loss, you're going to replace one of the girls he saved"

"I don't understand what you're talking about" Jade said but she deep inside knew what he meant.

"You do, dear, you know what kind of cases your daddy has…You must know what kind of girl you'll be replacing" Sebastian responded. "But don't look at me like that, I got more good news!" He exclaimed. "You won't be alone because all your friends are coming with you" He informed the gang looked at each other scared.

"Go where? What are you talking about?" Tori questioned confused and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to explain things to you very expressively so you understand and stop asking stupid questions" He commented. "Jade's father brought down two of our businesses, which consisted of branded girls who worked as prostitutes; we decided to kidnap his only daughter to pressure him into setting our friend free but he denied so we are going to keep her and to recover some of the money he took from us, she'll be working as a prostitute too and since the rest of you were with her when we took her, you'll be with her now" Sebastian explained as everyone listened terrified.

"No, no…That's not gonna happen" Jade affirmed trying to seem strong.

"It sure will, you'll see; oh Jade, you'll go from being a rich bitch to a low world whore" Sebastian responded. "I hope I clarified all of your questions and I hope you start making yourselves to the idea"

"You son of a bitch, you won't do that with them" Beck said coldly.

"That's true, I won't…You will" Sebastian said and Beck stared at him confused. "Since we don't have a lot of clients for the boys, you guys will be helping their pimp" He commented and Beck chuckled.

"And what makes you believe we'll do that?" Beck asked and Sebastian smiled.

"Very simple, you'll make sure your girlfriend and your two friends do their job if you don't want me to put them through hell" Sebastian said.

"What could possibly be worse than letting you sell them?" Andre questioned angrily.

"I don't know, how about I have a bunch of disgusting men rape them at once nonstop for hours and hours while they beat the hell out of them, then I burn them like I did with Jade but many times until they can't move a finger without feeling pain and finally, after they've suffered for a few hours, I have some of my men kill them with an ax. All while the three of you watch" Sebastian responded and at that point, they were all staring at him completely terrified.

"You wouldn't dare…" Beck said.

"I so would, you have no idea what I'm capable of" Sebastian responded. "What I did to your girlfriend yesterday is literally heaven compared to what will happen to her if she disobeys and you don't force her to follow orders, your choice"

"You fucking bastard" Jade said full of rage.

"If you want to blame somebody, blame your father…He knows all this, he is aware that we'll send you to work and even after we told him that, he said no" Sebastian lied and a few tears streamed down Jade's face. "Mr. West thinks it's preferable to lose a daughter than to lose a case" he affirmed and Jade looked down. "Okay, well…that was it, we'll transport you to New York in a few hours"

"Wait!" Jade exclaimed and he turned to her.

"Yes, dear?" He questioned.

"Your problem is with my dad so you only need to take me, let my friends go" Jade said.

"No!" Beck immediately exclaimed.

"Please, they have nothing to do with this…please set them free, please!" Jade begged, she really didn't want her friends to suffer like that because of her.

"Jade, shut up" Beck ordered.

"You have me, do what you want with me….but let them go, their parents have never harmed you" Jade affirmed and Sebastian smiled.

"Oh Jade, how nice of you to try to save them…I get it, though, they're going to go through a lot of bad things but that's what they get for being friends with you" He commented. "I would set them free but your two friends are really pretty and that's good for the business, about the boys…I would release them but that would be unfair so we'll just keep you all" He informed and Jade stared at him full of rage. "See you later"

"Oh my god, no…no, I don't wanna be a prostitute" Tori said terrified and Cat started crying too but Jade was only looking down into space. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm sorry…" Jade said sincerely.

"This isn't your fault" Beck affirmed.

"I shouldn't have invited you, I should be here alone" Jade commented and covered her face as she cried. "I'm sorry, guys"

"Don't be sad" Cat said sweetly and hugged her so Jade hugged her back but that only made her feel worse.

"How could he do that to me?" Jade questioned referring to her father. "I can't believe it, that son of a bitch gave me up for a damn case"

"Jade, he is probably looking for you" Tori responded. "He is your father and he loves you"

"He could've saved us, he only needed to do what they asked him to do but he didn't… he prefers to keep his perfect career instead of my life, I hate him!" Jade exclaimed angrily. "And the worst part is that you will pay too"

"Nobody will lay a hand on you, I promise" Beck said to her and she chuckled.

"You can't promise me that, Beck, you heard him…and he isn't kidding" Jade responded and looked at Cat, who was crying her eyes out.

"I'm so scared, i…I'm not ready" Cat said sincerely and Jade embraced her in her arms.

"Don't worry, Cat, I'll keep you safe…I promise" Jade said

"You just told Beck he can't promise you anything so how can you promise me?" Cat questioned confused and Jade sighed.

"I can…Nobody's gonna touch you, Cat" Jade affirmed. "I don't care how but I'll make it happen, so don't worry"

* * *

 **:(**

 **I know, it's not looking good for them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to reviewwww please!**


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Sebastian came back and the boys stood in front of the girls protectively. "I almost forgot, it's time to brand you two" He informed to Tori and Cat and they looked at each other terrified.

"No, please, please don't" Tori said and started crying.

"Don't touch them!" Jade demanded and stood in front of Cat but Sebastian simply pushed her to the side violently and grabbed Cat's arm.

"Ah!" Cat screamed as he and the other men dragged her and Tori out of the room.

"No! Cat, Cat! NO!" Jade screamed desperately as she punched the door. "DON'T HURT HER" She ordered as she cried in impotence and Beck hugged her.

"Sh, sh…it's okay" He said trying to comfort her.

"They're gonna hurt them because of me" They spent about an hour and a half waiting to hear the screams but they didn't hear anything, a few minutes later the door opened and two men walked inside holding the unconscious Tori and Cat in their arms. "Cat!" Jade exclaimed worriedly and walked towards her. "Wake up, Cat, wake up!"

"Tori, wake up" Andre said as he slapped Tori's face gently.

"What did you to them?" Beck questioned angrily.

"We sedated them, makes things easier" Sebastian simply responded and locked the door again. Jade turned Cat over to see her back and looked down when she saw the new tattoo she had on her upper back.

"Damn it!" Jade exclaimed angrily and hit the floor.

"At least they tattooed it this time…" Robbie said sadly and sighed. About two hours later Cat started opening her eyes and saw Jade staring at her while stroking her head.

"Hey" Jade said and tried to smile at Cat, whose head was resting on her lap.

"Hi" Cat said and rubbed her eyes but when she tried to sit, she felt the pain on her back. "Owww…what happened? Why does my back hurt?" she questioned confused and they looked at each other not knowing what to say. Cat turned to the side and saw Tori sleeping on her stomach so her back was uncovered and Cat could notice the tattoo on her back. "Oh my god"

"It's okay, Cat, it'll be okay" Andre said nicely and Cat started crying.

"I have that too?" She asked and they sighed before nodding sadly so she looked down.

"I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely and Cat sighed but laid down on Jade's lap again.

"Could you sing for me?" Cat demanded and Jade smiled a little. "Please!"

"Sure...which song?" Jade asked nicely as she stroked Cat's head.

"Wicked way..." Cat responded and Jade nodded.

"I just wanna take you out and get you drunk so I can have my wicked way with you, I'm just being honest cause I know …" Jade started singing and Cat closed her eyes; everyone simply listened to Jade's singing and tried to comfort each other, that's the only thing they could do.

The gang was given jeans and shirts, put on a private plane and sent to New York, when they landed Sebastian and some men drove them to a very ugly zone in the city but they had no idea exactly where they were. "Welcome home" He said as he opened the door of a very ugly house. The men forced the gang to get inside and locked the door.

"Hey Sebastian, I see you brought me new assets" A tall bald tattooed man with a scary face said as he looked at the three girls and then saw the boys. "What about the guys? Men around here aren't really into that kind of stuff, you know" he commented and Sebastian chuckled.

"They're here to help you control these whores" He responded. "Please make sure these girls get a very special treatment, especially this one" Sebastian said and pushed Jade forward so Beck glared at him angrily. "She's a special new addition to the place, sent right from above" He informed and the bald man, whose name was Skull, nodded smiling at her.

"Hey pretty, what's your name?" He questioned while stroking her cheek but she only moved back. "We have a rebel…You'll get over this phase soon, sweetie, I'll personally help you" He warned and Jade stared at him nervously.

"I'm gonna need you to do a favor for me in a few days but I'll be grateful if you could videotape what you'll do to help her as well, I'm sure certain people will enjoy it" Sebastian said and Jade looked down scared.

"Sure thing, you'll have it by tomorrow" The skull affirmed as he smirked at Jade and Beck felt his blood boiling inside. "What about the other two?"

"They won't be a problem, I'm sure…If they try something, teach them a lesson too" Sebastian responded. "But remember to focus on this one, her name is Jade West, you might find that last name familiar" He commented and the skull smiled surprised.

"West? So she's that bastard's daughter?" The skull asked and Sebastian nodded satisfied. "That's wonderful news, don't worry, I'll make sure she gets the treatment she deserves" He commented and started stroking Jade's cheek. "It's good to know who you are; I'll put special effort into making your stay in this place worth it"

"Go to hell" Jade said coldly and the man grabbed her jaw tightly.

"You'll see hell tonight, I promise" The skull responded and kissed her lips before letting go of her.

"You son of a bitch, don't dare do anything to her" Beck threatened and the skull turned to him angrily and confused.

"Who is he?" He questioned.

"Her boyfriend but don't worry, he'll have to get used to the idea that his precious girlfriend is not exclusive anymore" Sebastian commented.

"I'm gonna kill you" Beck said angrily.

"He is gonna be taking care of her? Are you crazy?" The skull questioned. "She'll be out by tomorrow"

"No, she won't…If she or any of them tries or manages to escape, they know what the consequences would be and I don't think he wants to witness that" Sebastian affirmed. "I'll let you know what to do later and if something happens, do it step by step, okay?"

"You can count on it" The skull affirmed. "Okay, well…see you soon, buddy" Sebastian walked out of the house and the skull forced the gang to walk down the stairs into the basement; he pulled a tiny cord and a very low light appeared hanging from the ceiling but it was bright enough to let them see around.

There were about ten eighteen to twenty two year old looking girls sitting on some blankets on the ground, in the back there was a huge closet full of clothes, there were a couple of small tables and some syringes spread on the floor. "Good news, girls, you'll have three new colleagues so make them feel welcome and tell them how things work" The skull ordered and they nodded but the gang could see some of them were drugged or in need of drugs.

The skull walked back upstairs and locked them all inside so they all immediately hugged. "I don't wanna be here" Cat said crying as Andre embraced her.

"Hi…" Tori said awkwardly to the other girls and one of them stood up to greet them.

"Hey, my name is Alexandra but you can call me Alex, what's yours?" The twenty year old asked nicely while trying to control her anxiety for drugs.

"Tori, these are my friends; Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie" Tori responded and Alex smiled at them.

"Welcome to hell" Alex said sadly and they looked at each other mortified.

"How bad is it? How do things work around here?" Beck questioned while hugging Jade trying not to touch her burn.

"Well, as you can see, we sleep on the ground…" She commented. "He feeds us very little twice a day and at 7PM, we all take our dose, get dressed and go out to the street to wait for a client" Alex informed and the girls looked down scared. "We can never reject a client, if for some reason they don't pay us, the skull beats us up as punishment"

"Why don't you try to escape?" Andre questioned.

"Are you kidding? If he catches you, you're dead and it's not pretty…I've seen him kill five girls in the three months I've been here, he doesn't care" Alex commented.

"Oh my god" Robbie said appalled.

"This is the first time he brings boys, though" Alex said.

"And probably the last" Andre added.

"If you want some advice, just do what he says and you'll survive" She simply said and went back to the ground.

"I don't want to be here" Tori said with lots of tears streaming down her face. "I'm not ready, I've never been with anyone…I can't" she commented and they stared at her sadly.

"Jade, what are we gonna do?" Cat questioned scared. "I just want to go home"

"I know, me too, Cat" Jade said sadly and hugged her friend but then the door opened so they all turned to it nervously.

"I forgot to tell you something, Cat and Tori, your new names are Anne and Ally and if someone asks, you're eighteen and twenty, understood?" The skull questioned and they nodded. "Jade, your name will be Lisa and you're twenty one" he said and she sighed. "Cat and Tori, you won't work tonight but you need to see what the others do because you'll be out tomorrow night"

The two girls simply nodded nervously and the skull turned to Jade. "You come with me" He said and grabbed her arm but she pulled it back.

"Don't touch her!" Beck ordered and stood in between them.

"Beck, don't make me kill you" The skull said and pushed him out of the way before grabbing Jade's arm violently.

"Where are you taking me?" Jade questioned as he basically dragged her upstairs.

"I made you a promise earlier, don't you remember? You'll visit hell tonight" He informed and Beck could only see Jade's terrified face before the skull locked the door.

"JADE!" Beck screamed and started punching the door.

"Beck, that's useless…You can't help her, no one can" Andre said sadly.

About half an hour later the echo of Jade's screams fulfilled every corner of the house. "PLEASE STOP, PLEASEEEE!" She cried in pain while the gang looked at each other scared in the basement. "NO, NO, NO…DON'T!"

"Dear god" Beck said with lots of tears running down his face, he'd been trying to punch the door open but all his attempts failed. "JADE! LEAVE HER ALONE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed desperately as he hit the wood nonstop. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Jade screamed and they could hear the pain and the angst in her voice.

"La, la, la…la, la, la" Cat started singing while covering her ears and crying scared. Tori was just looking down crying quietly and the boys were trying to calm Beck down but it was useless. The screams lasted for about three hours with some blank spaces in between where they couldn't tell if she'd been knocked out or if she was tired of screaming; they didn't know what the skull was doing to Jade but judging from the way she begged, they assumed it had been horrible.

By the time the screams ended for real, Beck's hands were all hurt from trying to open the door and he was dry, he'd cried all that time while feeling so much impotence. "Seems he's done with her" Alice, one of the other girls, commented and the gang turned to her.

"Does he do this to all the girls?" Andre questioned.

"No…this is unusual" Alice responded. "I mean, he sometimes rapes the ones who refuse to be with a client but your friend's screams made it seem like he was torturing her" He commented and Beck closed his eyes in pain.

A few minutes later the door finally opened and the skull walked inside with Jade, who was just staring into space and shaking; he made her walk downstairs while holding her arm and then simply kissed her cheek. Jade didn't have blood or any new bruise on her face but it was obvious he'd hurt her a lot because she wasn't the same they'd seen a few hours earlier. "Jade…" Tori said sadly but she simply walked to the corner of the room and slowly sat down still trembling.

"You son of a bitch, what did you do to her?" Beck questioned angrily and tried to grab the skull but Andre stopped him because the man had a gun.

"I can assure you that after tonight, she won't be a problem"

* * *

 **I know, it sucks for them...especially Jade.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can assure you that after tonight, she won't be a problem" The skull simply said and chuckled. "Okay, girls…Here's your prize!" He said as he prepared ten lines of cocaine on a tray and all the girls immediately walked towards him excitedly. They got in line and the gang watched how they inhaled their respective line of cocaine and started walking upstairs. "As for you, stay here" The skull ordered and locked the gang in the basement while the other girls went to work.

As soon as he left everyone walked towards Jade, who was simply staring into space with teary eyes, trembling and biting her nails. "Hey…" Beck said and tried to grab her hand but she pulled it back scared and then turned to him. "It's okay, baby, it's okay, it's me" He said sweetly and grabbed her hand so she pressed it like she was trying to hold on to it so they wouldn't take her away from him again but he could feel her shaking it involuntarily. "What happened? What did he do to you?" Beck questioned but Jade didn't say anything, she was just holding Beck's hand and staring into space with a few tears streaming down her face, she seemed a scared little girl who needed to be taken care of, she looked so vulnerable and hurt that it broke Beck's heart into pieces.

The rest of them simply looked at each other sadly and kept staring at their broken friend. Beck wanted to let go of her hand so he could hug her but she was making it hard and it seemed she was getting exalted as he tried to pull his hand back. "It's okay, Jade, I'm here" He said and finally pulled it away but quickly hugged her.

Beck put his arm around her shoulders and embraced her with the other so she would feel safe. "It's okay, you're going to be okay" Beck affirmed as he kept her close to him and she grabbed his arm tightly like she'd done with his hand. He could feel her fear and it made him feel so much impotence because even though she was with him and not with the skull, she couldn't stop trembling and feeling afraid. "You're safe now, you're not with him anymore" Beck said to her but to see how affected she was made him want to die, he simply looked up and closed his eyes in frustration as lots of tears streamed down his face while hugging her, he didn't want her to feel him crying but he needed to do it.

About an hour later Jade finally fell asleep in Beck's arms and he sighed relieved. "Poor Jade, what happened to her must've been horrible" Tori said sadly.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay for whatever it is he did to her" Beck affirmed full of rage.

"But what could it be? It looks like he didn't hit her face" Robbie commented.

"I don't know but you heard her, it seemed she was dying" Andre said mortified.

"Why doesn't she want to talk?" Cat asked confused.

"She is too affected, Cat, she can't talk" Tori responded sadly and stroked Jade's face as she pushed some hairs off of it.

"She didn't stop trembling until she fell asleep" Beck commented sadly. "And the way she's grabbing me, she is so afraid"

A few hours later the door opened again and the girls walked inside but fortunately, Jade didn't wake up and the rest of them went to sleep as well. Next morning everyone was awoken by the Skull coming down to the basement. "Good morning, girls and…boys" He said while walking downstairs and everyone started moving. "I brought you breakfast, you were all good last night so I bought you milk and donuts…" He informed and all the girls immediately went to the small table where he put the bags.

The gang was in the corner with Jade just watching but she was too afraid of the Skull to even move. "I bought milk and donuts for you too, so come and eat, I know you're hungry" He commented and walked upstairs again. As soon as he left, Andre and Robbie went to get the food for them and their friends and went back to the corner.

"Hi" Beck said to Jade sweetly and she looked at him emotionlessly. "I know what happened yesterday was horrible but it'll all be okay" He affirmed and she looked down.

"No, it won't" Jade finally responded and wiped a couple of tears off her face.

"Jade, what did he do to you?" Tori questioned sadly and Jade closed her eyes remembering.

"I don't want to talk about it" Jade simply said and Beck kissed her head.

"Here, eat something" Beck said as he gave her the small milk box and a donut.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Jade as she walked towards the gang. "I don't know what he did to you but I can imagine it was horrible, he is a monster"

"Yes, he really is…" Jade said and looked down.

"Listen, tonight you all will have to work and I just…I don't want you to be in trouble so, if you don't want to go through that again…just do it, do what you have to do" Alex commented and the girls looked at each other mortified.

In the West residence everyone was anxiously waiting for news while Mr. Vega and Mr. West did everything they could to find their kids but they had no starting point. One morning a guard walked into the house holding a folder so John stood up. "What's that?" He questioned.

"Someone left it in the mail, it's for you" The guard informed and handed him the folder.

"Update on Jade, I hope you enjoy" John read and immediately opened it, there was only disc inside so he took it and sighed.

"Are you going to see it?" Tori's mother asked.

"I don't know" He responded sincerely.

"Play it, I wanna see my baby" Anna said and John nodded before putting it in the DVD. The video showed Jade standing in front of a door staring at the person behind the camera and she seemed fine so her parents felt relieved but things quickly changed.

"Tonight's your first night here and knowing who your father is, I promise it'll be memorable" A male voice said and Jade glared at him angrily. "Say hi to your daddy, I'm sure he'll enjoy your voice one last time"

"Go to hell!" Jade exclaimed angrily and the man laughed as he put the camera on the table so they could only see part of Jade's body and the skull walking towards her, he grabbed her hair madly and threw her onto the bed but she started kicking him. The skull pulled Jade's leg so she fell off the bed and tried to crawl away but he hugged her from behind. "LET GO OF ME!" Jade screamed and they could see her fighting him.

"No, no…" Anna whispered while shaking her head. Jade fought a lot and while she was kicking she hit the table so the camera fell off and they could only see the ceiling but they could hear everything.

"I promised you would visit hell today, dear and I'll stick to my word" The man said and they heard a huge hit.

"Owww…" Jade was moaning and then they heard her fighting again. "Get off me! No!" she screamed. "No, stop it, no….Ah…ah…ah" Jade screamed and they looked at each other because they didn't know exactly what he was doing but they could imagine. "Please stop, no…no, get off me!" she cried and her father closed his eyes in frustration.

"This is just the beginning, baby, it's the good part" The man said and they could hear he was catching his breath as she cried. "This is what you're gonna be doing every night from now on!"

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE!" Jade screamed again and her mother simply stared at the screen with lots of tears streaming down her face. They heard Jade getting raped for about half an hour and then the man picked the camera up to show her, she was on the bed with her shirt all broken and no pants on, she was only hugging the sheets to cover her body and glaring at him full of rage.

"Don't look at me like that, this was the sweet part of the night…You must've enjoyed it" The man commented.

"Son of a bitch" Mr. West said angrily.

"Now, it is time to play for real" The skull said and Jade stared at him confused and scared. "I'm sure your parents will enjoy this...but not as much as you, darling" He commented and set the camera but it he accidentally moved it a little so they could only see part of the bed but Jade was on the other side.

"Stay away from me, please, stay away…" Jade said scared. "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME, STAY AWAY NO, NO…" She screamed terrified and they heard him laughing. "AAAAAAH!" Jade screamed in pain and they saw her hands holding the tubes of the bed desperately as she cried.

"Feels good, doesn't it, darling?" He questioned.

"STOOOOP! PLEASE" She begged and her parents stared at the screen completely appalled, they couldn't see what he was doing but it was obvious Jade was suffering a lot. They heard her screams for several minutes and decided to skip to the end because they could not handle it anymore. In the last few minutes of the tape, the man grabbed the camera again and as he moved it around the room, they could see a stick, a belt, Jade's clothes and a lot of mess.

"Tell daddy how you feel right now" The man said; Jade was sitting in the corner of the room covered with a sheet, which had some blood on it, and it was obvious she was trembling and crying.

"Oh my god" Anna said and covered her mouth mortified while crying.

"Why don't you tell daddy what I did to you?" The man asked as he walked closer to her but she didn't say anything, it seemed she wasn't even listening. Jade was just crying, shaking and embracing herself.

"My poor baby…" Anna said crying and Mr. West covered his mouth with his fist.

"What did he do to her?" Cat's mother questioned sadly but they didn't know and they didn't want to know either.

"She doesn't want to speak, Mr. West but I guess you can use your imagination…We had to use some tools, didn't we, sweetheart?" The man said and Jade closed her eyes while crying more. "Don't worry, John, we'll keep you updated" The man said and the video ended so Mr. West threw a statue at the screen.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM" John screamed full of rage and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, really…that was horrible" Mrs. Vega said sadly and hugged Jade's mom, who hugged her back and continued crying.

"You have to find her; you have to make them pay!" Anna exclaimed full of anger and sadness.

"I will"

* * *

 **I'm sure you guys can use your imaginations to imagine what he did to her, just know it was very painful and traumatizing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please don't forget to review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day the Skull came down to the basement again and Beck could feel Jade freezing in fear so he embraced her tightly. "Well, well…I see you're not ready yet, what the hell are you waiting for?" He asked the gang because the rest of the girls had already dressed up. "I want the three of you in those dresses upstairs in five minutes and you" He said as he turned to the boys. "You all better make sure they obey"

The Skull left and the gang looked at each other but they knew they had to do it so the boys turned around and the girls walked to the closet. Cat put on short shorts and a top, Tori put on a short shiny gray dress and Jade put on a tight short black dress; when they were ready, the boys turned around and they simply watched them apply makeup. Beck was sitting next to Jade while she put on some lipstick and he couldn't help to look at her legs, the dress was very short so he saw the bruises on her thighs and a couple of marks.

Jade realized he was looking at her thighs so she tried to cover them and he looked down ashamedly. "I'm sorry…" Beck apologized and Jade sighed sadly.

"Are you ready to make me do my job?" Jade questioned and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"No, I would rather die than to know you're getting raped…again" Beck said and Jade took a breath to stop herself from crying.

"I wish I could just die…" Jade said sincerely.

"Don't say that" Beck demanded and Jade turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"My dad gave me up for his job, I visited hell last night, I really did…, I'm gonna be a god damn prostitute until they decide to kill me…Don't you see? There's nothing to live for" Jade commented and Beck looked down.

"I need you" Beck informed and Jade smiled sadly.

"Will you still need me in a week after I've slept with ten men?" Jade questioned with a tear streaming down her face and Beck looked down. "Don't worry, I get it…"

"What are you talking about? I love you and I won't stop loving you" Beck affirmed. "I would die to save you from all these men but I can't, I can't without risking your life…and that's the most important thing to me"

"Are you sure?" Jade questioned and Beck grabbed her chin to make her face him.

"Completely" He affirmed. "And don't worry, you won't die here…I will find a way to escape, I promise" A couple of seconds later the Skull walked downstairs so the girls immediately got scared.

"Alright, girls, let me see" He said and started looking at them from top to bottom. "Perfect, let's go…I think you'll get many clients" The skull commented and they looked at each other terrified. The skull and the gang walked outside to the street and they saw some of the girls standing on the sidewalk. "Tonight you'll be here and tomorrow you'll be at the bar, okay?" He informed. "Boys, one of you has to be with one of them until their client arrives and then you have to bring her back" He said to the guys and they glared at him angrily.

Cat, Jade and Tori were standing in a corner with the boys hoping no client would come to them but within a few minutes a black van parked in front of the house and the Skull smiled as a tall fifty year old looking man and two guards came out of it. "So, you said you got fresh meat?" The man, whose name was Doc, asked.

"I did…" The skull responded and turned to the gang, who simply looked back at him nervously. "These are my three newest additions, as you can see they're worth the price" he commented and the man started looking at them while biting his lip so the boys looked at each other trying to control their anger.

"You are right, they're beautiful" Doc commented.

"You should take this one, she's a lot of fun" The Skull commented as he pushed Jade forward and she looked down trying not to cry.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Doc questioned as he stroked her face.

"Lisa…" Jade said still looking down and he smiled but then turned to Cat.

"She's gorgeous but I think I'll take the short one" Doc commented and Cat stared at her friends terrified.

"Okay, sure" The Skull said and grabbed Cat's arm to make her walk towards the man. Jade looked at her little friend's terrified face and took a breath as she made a decision. She suddenly stepped in front of Cat and smiled at the man.

"Are you sure about that?" Jade questioned as she stepped closer to the man smiling seductively so her friends looked at each other disoncertedly and Beck looked down sadly, he knew she was doing it to protect Cat but it still bothered him to know she had to go through that. "It would be a shame if you missed me, I can do a lot" she affirmed and the man smirked while putting his hands on her hips.

"Really? What can you do, dear?" He questioned. "Maybe you'll convince me"

"You'll have to find out yourself" Jade said about to kiss him and stepped back biting her lip. "But that's your decision" she said seductively and the man smiled.

"You know what? I'll take your advice, Skull…Lisa is coming with me" Doc informed and Cat exhaled relieved, Jade looked at her and smiled before walking towards the van. She and the three men got inside and one of the guards took off while she looked at her friends through the window. She was terrified but she'd made Cat a promise and she much preferred to go through hell again than to let Cat live it.

"What a nice friend" The Skull said ironically and chuckled. "But I'm glad he took her, Doc likes it rough…" he commented and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. "And about you, Cat, don't worry…another client will come along"

An hour went by and Beck was just there feeling extremely impotent for not helping his girlfriend, he knew she was getting raped even if she pretended it wasn't that way to protect Cat and that made him want to die. "Hey there, sweetie, wanna take a ride?" A man questioned Tori as he parked next to them and she stared at him nervously.

"Umm…" Tori said scared and turned to her friends.

"Andre, remind Ally what she must do" The Skull said and Tori turned to Andre extremely terrified but they both knew what would happen if she didn't go with the client.

"Go with the man" Andre said but his voice cracked in the end and she nodded.

"You can do it, stay strong" Beck whispered as he gave her a coat and she tried to smile with tears in her eyes before she finally got in the car.

"Just one to go" The Skull said and chuckled.

"You son of a bitch!" Beck said angrily and tried to hit him but Andre stopped him. "I'm gonna kill you, I swear to god"

"Listen, Beck, don't get on my nerves or I'm going to have you apart from that bitch" The Skull threatened. "Either I'll have you sleeping in another room or I'll have her sleeping with me every night after work, do you like that idea?" he asked and Beck glared at him full of rage. "If you cause me trouble, she'll pay for it"

"Beck, calm down" Andre said. "Do it for Jade" he whispered on his ear and Beck closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"That's better…"

Three hours went by and Tori came back so her friends immediately went to see how she was. She simply walked out of the car looking down ashamedly and then looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I did it…" she said and started crying so Andre hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay…" He said trying to comfort her for several minutes.

"It was so horrible" Tori commented and broke the hug to wipe the tears off her face. "Cat, you're still here…nobody took you, right?" She asked Cat and they shook their heads so she nodded gladly. "Where is Jade?"

"She hasn't come back" Beck responded anxiously.

"She left long before I did" Tori said and they looked at each other worriedly. About two hours later the van finally appeared and Jade walked out of it so Beck immediately ran towards her because she was looking down and covering her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beck questioned worriedly but Jade didn't want to look up. "Jade, look at me" He demanded but she simply tried to walk past him. "Jade!" He exclaimed and grabbed her arm so she turned around and he saw her face, which had a new bruise on her eye. "Son of a bitch" He said angrily and embraced her in his arms.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Jade said but she was crying her eyes out.

"Jade, why did it take so long?" Tori questioned confused and Jade was about to respond but then she saw Cat and she didn't want her to feel worse.

"Jade…" Cat said sadly and Jade simply hugged her.

"I made you a promise, remember?" Jade asked. "I swear I'll do everything I can to keep it"

They had to stay out until 5AM and then the Skull locked them up in the basement, Cat quickly fell asleep but the rest of them couldn't. "Will you tell us what happened?" Andre asked Jade and she sighed while stroking Cat's head, which was resting on her lap.

"You don't need to know" Jade responded.

"He hit you, didn't he?" Robbie asked.

"After what I've gone through, it doesn't really make much of a difference…and it wasn't as bad as the other times anyway" Jade commented. "I'm just glad Cat didn't have to go through it, she wouldn't have handled it"

"Jade, why? You can't keep sacrificing yourself for her forever" Beck affirmed.

"I made her a promise" Jade said coldly.

"Just like I did, I promised you they wouldn't touch you and they did anyway…You know I would've died to stop them but I couldn't, it's the same thing" Beck commented.

"She is here because of me" Jade responded.

"You won't be able to take all of her clients; she'll unfortunately have to be with one at some point…" Andre said sadly.

"I know..." Jade said and looked at Cat sadly "But I will do everything I can to delay that moment"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Next day when it was almost night time, the Skull opened the door of the basement and walked inside. "Hey everyone" He said casually.

"You have the dose?" One of the girls asked anxiously.

"Of course, dear" He responded.

"Ummm also, we need more blankets, there's not enough space for all of us" The girl commented and the Skull nodded, then he simply grabbed his gun and shot the girl dead so everyone screamed.

"AH!" Cat screamed scared.

"I hope that makes it easier for all of you to fit in here" He simply said and everyone stared at him terrified. "As for now, come get your dose" The nine girls got in line to swallow their cocaine line and the gang simply waited but then the Skull turned to them. "What are you waiting for? We got three more lines"

"We don't do drugs" Tori informed nervously.

"You'll do them now" The Skull affirmed and grabbed the back of Tori's head, he put it down on the tray and forced her to inhale it. "Do it, do it now!" He ordered and when Tori was done he simply threw her to the ground. "See? It wasn't so hard"

"Are you okay?" Andre questioned worriedly but Tori was just covering her face because she felt weird and her nose hurt.

"Jade, Cat, do you want to do it voluntarily or do I need to force you?" The skull questioned and they looked at each other, Jade nodded at Cat and she looked down as she got on her knees to inhale the cocaine while trembling. The boys were just standing there feeling extremely impotent as they saw their friends consume the drugs.

Once all the girls had consumed their dose of the day they started feeling really weird and the boys simply stared at them. "Hey, are you alright?" Beck asked Jade and she nodded while taking breaths because she wanted to remain conscious.

"I feel funny" Cat commented and started giggling so Andre and Robbie looked at each other worriedly.

"Okay, time to work!" The Skull took the gang to a bar across the street and as soon as they walked inside, Cat grabbed Jade's hand nervously. The place was full of smoke and it smelled like alcohol, there were two more girls and a lot of men drinking.

"God…" Beck whispered scared for his friends and the girls simply took a breath as they walked across the place. Jade made sure to always keep Cat behind her so she wouldn't be on sight a lot and Tori was panicking.

"Hey there" A drunk man said to Tori as he approached her and she started trembling.

"Hi" Tori said nervously.

"You're new here, right? Let's go to the room" He ordered as he grabbed her arm and she started crying scared while walking away with him.

"I can't take this, I can't" Beck said angrily and punched the bar.

"We can't do anything, Beck, if we try to help them they'll suffer much more" Andre responded sadly and Beck took a deep breath.

"We can't stay here forever, we need to escape…together" Robbie said and Jade turned to them.

"How?" She questioned. "They are always watching"

"First, we need to see exactly where we are…we need to use a phone and tell the police where we are" Robbie said and they thought about it. All the sudden a man came from the back and saw Cat standing there so he grabbed her and started trying to kiss her.

Jade immediately reacted and turned around only to see Cat crying quietly as the man kissed her neck, she turned to her friends and Beck shook his head. "Jade, don't" He whispered but she ignored him and took a deep breath before putting her hand on the man's face.

"Hey" She said seductively as she made him look up at her.

"Hi" He said smirking and Jade discreetly pushed Cat behind her as she took her place.

"Are you looking for some fun?" Jade questioned as she put her arms on the man's shoulders and Beck looked to the other side upset.

"Beck, she's doing it to protect Cat" Andre whispered but Beck simply shook his head angrily.

"Yes, I am…but how much? I only got ten" The man said and Jade put her arms down.

"Sorry, not enough" Jade said coldly and walked back towards her friends while the man looked down upset. She exhaled relieved but then saw Beck's expression. "What's wrong?" Jade questioned confused.

"Ignore him" Andre said and Jade turned to Beck again.

"Answer me" Jade demanded and Beck stared at her with a cold expression.

"What's wrong? Are you really asking me that?" Beck questioned upset. "Everything, Jade, everything is wrong and you keep wanting to make it worse"

"Excuse me?" Jade questioned confused and upset.

"You know what I'm talking about, even when men don't come to you, YOU go to them, how am I supposed to feel?" Beck commented angrily. "I am just here standing like an idiot, while my girlfriend has sex with these disgusting pigs" He said and Jade stared at him shocked and hurt at the same time.

"Beck!" Andre exclaimed upset.

"I can't believe you're saying this to me" Jade said sincerely. "It's been two days, Beck, TWO days since we started working, I thought you said no matter how many men I sleep with while we are here, you wouldn't stop loving me…I see you forgot" she commented with tears in her eyes.

"It's not about that" Beck responded.

"Yes, it is! I've been with TWO other men in our time here…and in case you forgot, the first one raped me in the most horrible ways you can think of, it's the same bastard we have to see every day" Jade said angrily with tears streaming down her face. "Are you gonna blame me for that too? Do you think I wanted it?"

"No, of course not…I've never said that" Beck affirmed. "But the second? You offered yourself to him" He said and Jade started shaking her head not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes and he was a damn beast with me" Jade informed and looked down to take a breath. "But you know what? I would do it again, I made Cat a promise"

"Yes, a promise…" Beck said ironically and Jade smiled disappointedly.

"I should've known this would happen" Jade commented. "You can only ever think about yourself"

"I'm not thinking about myself" Beck affirmed and she chuckled.

"Look at you, you're acting like I am here because I want to" Jade responded. "And you're acting like you're the one suffering here, well, guess what? You are definitely NOT" she affirmed and he stared at her emotionlessly. "You're not the one having sex with these animals for money, you're not the one they beat and burnt until they were tired and you are not the one who went through hell the day we arrived here…"

"Well, I'm not the one whose father put us here" Beck said and Jade's mouth dropped in the same second he closed his eyes in frustration because he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Beck…" Robbie said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" Beck apologized.

"Yes, you did and I can't believe it" Jade said shocked and he exhaled. "I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't choose my parents…but don't worry, I've paid a very high price for it, I hope you're happy"

"No, Jade, I'm just angry…I don't like to see you with those men, especially when they weren't even looking at you before you approached them" Beck commented frankly.

"I made Cat a…" She started but he cut her off.

"A promise, I know, you've said it so many times that I can't get it out of my head" Beck said angrily. "You shouldn't have made that promise"

"Cat is like my sister and I'm gonna do everything I can to protect her, I don't care if you don't like it" Jade affirmed and he stared at her surprised.

"So you don't care about me?" Beck questioned. "What am I supposed to do? Be happy to see you flirting with those men and knowing you're having sex with them, is that what you want? I can't, okay? I just can't"

"I can't believe you're really making this about yourself right now" Jade said sincerely.

"What do you mean?" He questioned coldly.

"You're doing all this, not because you're worried about me but because you're just angry, you can't stand that your girlfriend is with someone else" Jade affirmed and he looked down. "The reason behind your behavior is nothing but your man ego… how sad" She said sincerely as she looked at him from top to bottom.

"Jade…" He said.

"No, don't you dare say another thing to me" Jade ordered. "And don't worry, you won't have to deal with this anymore" she said and he turned to her confused.

"What do you mean?" Beck questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean" Jade responded. "We are done!"

* * *

 **Bade broke up :/**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though! Please review! :)**

 **And also, check out a "new" story i just uploaded (it's actually pretty old, i wrote it months ago...maybe even a year idk haha but i hadn't posted it until now). It's called Hexagon.**


	10. Chapter 10

"We are done" Jade informed and Beck's eyes wide opened.

"Jade, come on…" Beck responded and tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away.

"Don't touch me" She ordered madly and grabbed Cat's hand. "Let's go, Cat" Jade simply said and started walking to the other side of the bar.

"Jade, wait…Jade!" Beck insisted but she ignored him so he exhaled upset.

"She is right" Andre commented.

"Shut up" Beck responded coldly.

"It's the truth, you acted like an asshole" Robbie added and they simply stared at the girls. A few minutes later Tori walked back into the bar embracing herself and made her way towards them with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…" Andre said and hugged her so she hugged him back.

"I don't wanna do this anymore" Tori said sadly as he rubbed her back.

"Sh, sh…it'll be okay" Andre said and after she'd cried what she needed, they broke the hug and she started wiping her tears away.

"Hey, why aren't Cat and Jade with you?" Tori questioned confused.

"Beck can answer that, can't you?" Andre commented and Beck sighed.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Jade broke up with me" Beck informed and Tori's mouth dropped.

"What? But why?" She questioned shocked but Beck didn't respond. "What happened?"

"Beck blamed her for being here, basically said she was having sex with those men because she wanted to and well, he was an asshole" Andre commented coldly and Tori turned to Beck shocked.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you?" Tori asked him upset and then they saw a man approaching Jade.

"Hey there" The man said to her and she took a breath, Jade turned to Cat and raised an eyebrow at her to tell her to go with their friends and she nodded so Jade stayed alone with the man.

"Hi Tori" Cat said to Tori and stayed with her, she felt weird around Beck after what had happened. Jade was just trying to be strong and staring at the man with a straight face, he hadn't even looked at Cat so she didn't feel the need to convince him; she actually wanted him to leave her alone.

"Come here" The man said and started kissing her neck from behind while she took breaths trying not to cry but it was obvious she was suffering. The gang was simply watching sadly and Beck, feeling frustrated.

"Jade doesn't look like that when she talks to my clients" Cat commented sadly.

"That's because this is the real her" Tori responded and stared at Beck coldly. "When she acts flirty, she does it to protect you…to convince them to take her instead" She commented and Beck looked down.

Jade had to be with that man and when it was their time to go rest, all the girls and the three boys were taken to the basement again. "Alright, I want the money…Tell me who didn't get picked, because I feel like punishing someone tonight" The Skull commented as he walked downstairs and Cat started panicking.

"What am I gonna do?" Cat asked her friends because she didn't have any money and she would be the one getting punished.

"I don't know" Robbie said mortified and Jade looked down.

"It's okay, don't worry…take this" Jade said and handed her the money she'd gotten that night.

"Jade, no! He'll punish you again" Tori said mortified but Jade ignored her and made Cat take the money.

"It's okay, Cat, you'll give him this and you're going to be really, really sad right now…okay? Cry" Jade ordered and she stared at her confused.

"Why?" Cat questioned.

"Because he has to believe you got picked" Jade responded and smiled at her. "It'll be like a play, just imagine you're acting in a play, okay?" she said and Cat nodded.

"What about you?" Cat questioned and Jade sighed.

"I'll be okay, don't worry" Jade said and kissed Cat's forehead. A few seconds later the Skull finally got to them and opened his hand, Tori gave him her money and so did Cat but Jade didn't move.

"So, am I supposed to believe you didn't get picked but Cat made this money?" The Skull questioned.

"It's the truth" Jade affirmed.

"I think you want to fool me, dear, you made this, didn't you?" He asked again.

"No, you can ask them" Jade said referring to the other two girls. "They saw Cat going to the rooms with a man, didn't you?" she questioned and the other girls knew the truth but they didn't want to ruin Jade's attempt to protect Cat.

"Yeah, she did" One of the girls informed and the Skull nodded while staring at Cat, who was crying quietly.

"It was your first time, dear?" He asked and she nodded with lots of tears streaming down her face. "It'll get easier from now on. Now, about you…" He said and turned to Jade. "It is time to go" The Skull grabbed her arm and started pushing her upstairs while her friends watched sadly.

"Damn it!" Beck said angrily and punched the wall.

"He is gonna hurt Jade because of me, isn't he?" Cat questioned sadly and Tori hugged her.

"She'll be okay, she can take it" Tori said and Cat looked down. "Let's try to sleep, okay?" Everyone went to sleep but Beck spent the night just staring at the ceiling and imagining what the Skull was doing to Jade.

Next day the Skull went to the basement to feed them and they immediately looked at him hoping to see Jade as well but she wasn't with him. "Where is Jade?" Beck immediately asked.

"None of your business, I can do what I want with my girls" Skull responded. "Hey everyone, here's lunch…Eat, I'll be back later to send you to work" He simply said and locked them in again.

"Fucking bastard" Beck said angrily.

"Do you guys think he killed her?" Cat questioned scared.

"No, no, Cat, of course not" Tori affirmed. "She must be locked up somewhere, I'm sure we'll see her tonight"

As Tori had predicted, when the girls were sent out to the street and the bar, they saw Jade already there. She was wearing a short shiny dress and standing in the corner but they could only see her back so they walked up to her. "Jade!" Cat exclaimed and she immediately turned around wiping the tears away.

"Hey Cat" Jade said smiling trying to look normal.

"We were so worried about you, what happened? What did he do to you?" Cat questioned and Jade stared at her for several seconds not knowing what to respond.

"Oh my god" Tori said and covered her mouth when she saw the cigarette burn marks on the back of Jade's arm.

"Nothing much, he locked me up all day and slapped me a couple of times" Jade lied and smiled at Cat, who simply looked down sadly.

"Hey Cat, look…" Robbie said to distract her and started walking away with her so Jade could be honest.

"He burnt you, didn't he?" Tori questioned mortified and Jade sighed.

"Yeah…He burnt me, hit me and raped me again and he had me tied to the bed all day" Jade confessed sincerely with a few tears streaming down her face. "Not to mention he didn't give me any food or water"

"Oh my god" Andre said sad and angrily.

"Jade…" Beck said and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"I told you to not touch me" Jade commented coldly and he looked down. That night Jade had to be with two men and since the Skull wasn't around, she gave Cat half of the money and she continued to do the same for the next few days, she simply didn't want Cat so suffer what she'd suffered

"It's been two weeks since they took our kids" Mr. Valentine commented anxiously. "We need to find them, you need to do something"

"I've tried but I have no idea where they took them" Mr. West responded. "I'm just as desperate, okay? Besides, my kid is the one getting tortured!"

"This is not a competition to see who has it worse" Anna commented upset. "They all need help"

"Yes but-" John said but he was stopped by one of his escorts.

"Sir, we got another folder" Josh informed.

"Let me see" He immediately said and grabbed the folder. "This is the last update you'll get until Jade is dead, I hope you all enjoy it"

"What is it?" Anna questioned and he grabbed a bunch of pictures from it. He started looking at them and shaking his head angrily.

"Son of a bitch" He said full of rage and Anna took the pictures from his hand to see them and show them to the other parents.

"Oh no…" Cat's mother said sadly and Tori's, simply closed her eyes in frustration. The pictures showed the gang working; in some of them Jade, Cat and Tori were standing on the street in provocative outfits and the boys were with them, in others there were shots of Jade and Tori standing by the cars with some men, in others they were in the bar together or apart with their clients, in one there was a shot of Cat crying while a man kissed her neck but most of the photos were of Jade and Tori, who looked just as mortified or with a cold face in Jade's case.

"They're prostitutes…those bastards are going to pay for this" Mr. Vega said angrily and Mr. West looked down trying to control himself.

"We need to think, is there a way to see where those pictures were taken?" John questioned and Tori's dad thought about it.

"Yes, I think so…" He responded and everyone took breath to calm down.

"Let's find out then, it's a starting point"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

One night the girls were as usual on the street with the boys just waiting for a client but fortunately, the night was calm so they were relieved. "Jade, we need to talk" Beck said as he finally approached her.

"There's nothing to talk about" Jade responded coldly and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Jade, please…" Beck said and she turned to him annoyed. "About the other day, I was-"He started but she cut him off.

"You were honest about your feelings" Jade finished emotionlessly. "And I get it, now stop talking to me" She said and pulled her arm away.

"Wow, issues with your boyfriend, dear?" The Skull questioned as he walked towards them.

"Ex" Jade clarified coldly and the Skull smiled surprised.

"Well, that's good news…This moment won't be as 'heartbreaking' then" He commented ironically and they stared at him confused. A few seconds later a black van parked next to them and they assumed it was another client so Jade sighed. Two men in suits walked out of the car and Jade simply stared at them. "You're leaving" He informed and the gang's eyes wide opened.

"What? Really?" Jade questioned gladly thinking he would set them free.

"Yes, and you're NEVER coming back…so say goodbye" The Skull said and Jade's smile dropped as her friends turned to each other confused and scared.

"Goodbye? What are you talking about?" Jade questioned.

"Oh you think you'll go home" He said and laughed while shaking his head and she stared at him disconcertedly. "Your father hasn't cooperated, you're not going home, sweetheart and it's better if you make yourself to the idea that you never will" The Skull commented. "But you're leaving and you won't see any of these people again" he informed and she stared at him scared

"What are you gonna do to her?" Beck questioned concernedly.

"Listen, Jade, you're leaving with these two gentlemen in two minutes so make use of that time" The Skull simply said and walked away with the two men while Jade looked down thinking they would kill her.

"Jade…" Cat said scared and Jade turned to her. She grabbed her face nicely and sighed as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Cat, I can't protect you anymore" Jade said mortified with a couple of tears streaming down her face and Cat shook her head. "You have to be strong"

"What are they gonna do to you?" Cat questioned and Jade turned to the rest of the gang, who were staring at her mortified.

"I'll be fine, don't worry…" Jade said trying to seem normal but she was terrified because she knew they would kill her.

"But Jade…" Cat said with lots of tears streaming down her face and Jade hugged her while closing her eyes and crying because she didn't want to leave her there.

"I love you, Cat, you'll be okay…but you have to be strong, very strong" Jade responded. "You promise me?"

"Yeah…" Cat said sadly and Jade smiled at her while nodding.

"Jade" Tori said as she broke out crying and Jade hugged her.

"You'll take care of her" Jade said on Tori's ear and she nodded.

"But…they're gonna kill you, aren't they?" Tori questioned sadly and Jade looked down in agreement as she broke the hug so Tori covered her mouth and continued crying.

"Goodbye guys, stay strong" Jade said and hugged Andre and Robbie, who immediately hugged her back with tears in their eyes as well and then she saw Beck standing there with lots of tears streaming down his face but before they could say a word, the Skull interrupted them.

"Time's up, darling, time to go…don't worry, you'll be free" He informed smiling as he grabbed her arm and she simply stared at her friends trying her hardest to not break out crying because she knew it was true, she would be free because she would be dead.

"No, no…Don't take her anywhere" Beck demanded desperately and they turned to him. "Please, if you wanna kill someone, kill me" He said seriously but the Skull only laughed and Jade looked down before she got in the van.

The gang simply stayed on the sidewalk watching how those men took Jade away, just like the other nights but what made this time different was that they knew she would never come back, they would never see her again and she was probably heading to her doom.

"What are they gonna do to her?" Beck questioned angrily as he walked towards the Skull.

"You just need to know you won't ever see her again" He responded and laughed.

"They'll kill her" Andre said angry and sadly but the Skull simply shrugged

"It is what it is, some people are meant to die young" He responded and smiled at them before he walked away so Beck covered his face and broke out crying.

"No!" He screamed into his hands and Tori hugged Cat as they both cried their eyes out. Andre and Robbie were crying quietly too because they knew what would happen and it broke their hearts to know Jade's life would end like that.

The next morning the gang woke up in the basement but they were only looking down sadly. "I miss Jade" Cat said sadly as some tears streamed down her face.

"So do we, Cat" Andre responded and sighed.

"Is she dead?" Cat questioned and they looked at each other not knowing what to say but Beck started crying again so Cat knew the answer.

"We need to escape" Robbie said. "Jade's gone but we can't give up, she would've wanted us to be free"

"I just want her back, I don't care about anything else" Beck said sincerely.

"Are you sure that's true?" Andre questioned and Beck turned to him confused.

"What?"

"All this time you've only been worrying about the fact she was with other men instead of the fact she was suffering, Beck" Andre commented and Beck looked down. "In other words, it doesn't seem like you love her for who she is…it's more about her body"

"How can you say that? Of course not!" Beck affirmed upset. "I love Jade for the amazing girl she is"

"Then why didn't you support her when she needed you the most?" Tori questioned.

"Because I am an idiot, okay? But I swear I wasn't thinking about me, I was concerned about her wellbeing…I didn't want her to suffer" Beck responded. "But then we started arguing and I said things I didn't mean, I love her, I love her and I just want her to be okay"

"You should've said this to her…" Robbie said sadly and Beck looked down.

"I know" He answered. "Now she's gone and she died thinking I don't love her…god" Beck said sadly and covered his face while crying.

"She didn't deserve to die like this" Andre commented sadly.

"This is all her father's fault" Beck said full of rage. "I hope he's happy now that Jade's dead because of him"

"Do you guys really think they killed her?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, why would they take her away if it weren't to kill her? That's the only worse thing they could do to her" Beck commented angry and sadly.

"Hey…" Alex said as she joined the gang.

"Hi" Tori said trying to be nice but she was too sad.

"I'm sorry about your friend" Alex said sincerely. "I saw their van taking her"

"Whose van?" Beck questioned.

"The others'" She simply responded and saw their confused faces. "They sometimes take girls from here to a special…'facility', it happens like once a month" she explained and they looked at each other confused.

"No, that's not the case…They took her away to kill her" Tori informed sadly.

"But…no, every time those people come, it's because they need a new girl in their place" Alex affirmed. "A girl who was here was sent there for a week and then they brought her back because the clients didn't like her, or better said, they didn't dare touch her because she had AIDS"

"And where is she?" Andre asked and Alex looked down sadly.

"He killed her" Alex responded and they sighed. "But when she was there, she saw how things work…she saw all the other girls they'd taken and she told us everything, that place is horrific…You have no idea" She commented and they looked at each other worriedly.

"What could possibly be worse than this?" Tori questioned.

"That house" Alex affirmed. "Sally said that it's a huge fancy house, she thought it would be nicer because it looks beautiful and at first the woman in charge acted all sweet but what happens in there is terrifying"

"What happens there?" Beck questioned.

"They keep the girls chained in their rooms, alone, drugged or sedated…for a few hours a day but that's actually the nice part of this" Alex said and they stared at her surprised. "The clients who go there are sick…literally sick"

"Explain yourself" Beck demanded.

"They don't hire normal prostitutes because what they need is different, some of them enjoy torturing the girls" Alex informed mortified. "They are usually tied to the beds and these men do what they want with them, there are literally no rules…some of them even pay to kill them"

"What?" Tori questioned shocked.

"Yes, it's horrible…It's a slaughter house, Sally said that when she was there getting tested to verify she was healthy, she heard a girl screaming for hours and then she saw a man walking out of a room all covered in blood holding a huge knife and a chain, hours later they made her go clean so she went to the room and saw…" She responded but had to take a breath because it was too horrible. "A blonde girl there and she was dead, Sally said she was tied by her neck to the bed, naked and all cut…there was blood everywhere like he'd been dragging her around and cutting off parts of her skin, Sally could never stop remembering the look in the girls' eyes, because they were open…that terrified her until the day the Skull killed her"

"Dear god" Beck said and covered his mouth completely appalled.

"I know, it's like a horror movie…If she hadn't seen it herself, I wouldn't have believed a place like that exists" Alex said. "Sally also told us that a lot of men like to pretend the girls dead so the people in charge keep them sedated while the clients rape them" Alex commented and their mouths dropped.

"What the hell…" Andre said not believing it. "That really is sick, who likes to pretend they're having sex with a corpse?"

"Who likes to violently murder a girl while he rapes her?" Beck added. "All those pigs should be in a cell…or in a mental hospital"

"Yes but their money allows them to do what they want and it happens often, girls there usually don't last long" Alex commented sadly. "That's why they always come here to get more, they have ten at a time and when one dies, either because a client paid to kill her or the client beats her too badly or whatever sick reason, they replace her"

"Oh my god" Beck said shocked and they all looked at each other.

"Do you guys think she's there now?" Cat questioned.

"I'm sure she is…However, you guys need to have resignation, she's not coming back" Alex said sadly.

"You said that other girl was brought back" Tori commented.

"Yes but that's because she was sick…You don't get it, that place isn't like this place" Alex said. "The men who go there have a lot of money, they pay a VERY high price to fulfill whatever their sick fantasy is, the worse the effect is on the girl, the more money they have to pay…But they won't sleep with someone with AIDS, that's why they returned her"

"I don't think Jade has AIDS yet" Robbie commented.

"She's healthy and she's pretty, they won't return her" Alex affirmed sadly. "I'm really sorry, you guys but even if she is not dead now, she will be soon…no one lasts long in that place, I would actually hope you're right and that they kill her in a…'normal' way, you know, without all the suffering but I don't think it'll be the case" She commented and they stared at her mortified. "You need to make yourselves to the idea that you won't see her again"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **Now Jade's gone... :(**

 **I hope you guys enioyed the chapter, and pleaseeee review more! :) I love seeing your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade was driven through the city and she was just staring out the window with a few tears streaming down her face because she knew she was heading to her doom. She saw the van entering a huge mansion and she got confused but then assumed they would kill her there.

"Hello dear" A very nicely dressed woman said as Jade walked into the mansion with the two men. "My name is Adeline and I'm going to be in charge of you from now on"

"You're not gonna kill me?" Jade questioned confused and the woman chuckled.

"Of course not" Adeline answered. "Anyway, first things first, you need to get checked by our doctor" She informed and took Jade to a huge white room with a medical bed and a lot of different doctor tools. They made her lay down on the bed and the doctor started checking her to make sure she didn't have any disease, when he was done Jade was taken to one of the rooms. "Okay, here are the rules, dear; you do what I tell you to do" She said and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is this place?" Jade asked.

"Here dreams come true!" Adeline simply responded and handed Jade a white sleeping coat. "Put this on, it's what you'll be wearing from now on…when you're here"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Jade questioned.

"Listen, dear, our clients are very important but misunderstood men…They simply come here to fulfill their wishes and you will be their tool" Adeline commented and Jade assumed it would be like in the last place but at least she would be in better conditions now.

"You mean they'll have sex with me?" Jade asked coldly and Adeline thought about it.

"Yes, that and other things…don't worry, you won't have to fake anything, they know the truth" Adeline commented. "But that's why we are so exclusive, we need to make sure they are not going to try to help you out of this house…so don't waste your time asking for help" Jade simply stared at her coldly and she smirked.

"What other things?" Jade questioned.

"You'll see, I can tell you one thing, though…A lot of times, you won't even know what's going on" Adeline simply responded and walked out of the small room, Jade didn't really understand what she meant but she knew she had no way out so she was actually disappointed they wouldn't kill her yet.

In the West residence, everyone had been working to find out where they were and they finally had something so all the parents reunited in the living room. "Alright, we had to work a lot to find out everything but we got it, look; in this picture…" Mr. Vega said and showed a picture of Tori standing in the street on the new TV screen. "You can see the background and that helped us to find out where they are…but to confirm it, we analyzed this one too" He informed and showed a picture of Jade and Cat in the bar. "And this is the one that confirmed everything, those idiots should've been more careful"

"Can you explain more?" Anna questioned.

"In the background of this picture, you can see the name of the bar hanged on the wall above the bottles" Mr. Vega informed and showed them the zoomed in picture so they stared at it surprised. "It's called Scarlet, it's in a low neighborhood in New York" He informed and they smiled.

"So you got it, you know where they are, right?" Cat's mother questioned happily and he nodded.

"Yes, we know exactly where they are…The bar is on the same street where the other photos were taken, that means they are around that zone" Mr. West responded.

"Well, we have to go get them right now" Mrs. Vega said as she and everyone else stood up.

"We will, we're leaving now…the plane is ready"

The gang's parents traveled to New York that same afternoon and immediately went to Mr. West's apartment, which he had for business trips. "What are we gonna do now?" Anna questioned.

"I hired a few vans so we all can go to where they have them but only Mr. Vega, Mr. Valentine and I will be in the scene with all the cops" Mr. West informed.

"Yes, I already called my colleague from the NYPD and they'll be ready" Mr. Vega added and the parents nodded. "The girls will probably be in the street or the bar at night so we'll be there and we'll get them out"

"I can't wait to see my baby" Cat's mother said excitedly.

"Me either, I just want Jade back" Anna added smiling with tears in her eyes and Mr. West kissed her head.

"You will have her back tonight, my love, I promise"

That night the operation took place and Mr. Vega and Mr. Valentine showed up at the bar while Mr. West stayed in one of the vans waiting in the street, he didn't want to be at the bar fearing the pimps would recognize him. When it was about 10PM, the girls started coming out of a house so Mr. West looked at them carefully waiting to see Jade and her friends.

"Alright, girls, go get clients" The Skull ordered them and sent half of them to the bar while half stayed on the street. Jade's father stared at all the girls carefully but he never found Jade. However, he saw the girls and the three boys going into the bar so he smiled satisfied because they were there.

"It's them" John informed the police captain and he nodded.

"In the bar" The man said on a radio.

Inside the bar, Cat's and Tori's dads were just waiting to see their kids and they didn't have to wait too long before they saw the gang walking into the bar. Cat and Tori were, as usual, wearing very short shiny dresses and they were drugged while the boys simply walked behind them.

"There…" Mr. Vega whispered and Cat's father immediately turned to them, they were across the bar simply staring at everyone nervously so they didn't see their parents.

"Let's go get them" Mr. Valentine said but Mr. Vega stopped him.

"Wait, the cops are coming…" He informed and they simply stared at their kids as they remained close and scared. A couple of minutes later a man walked up to them and started stroking Cat's cheek.

"Hey sweetheart" The man said smiling and Tori saw Cat's terrified face, she still hadn't been with any client and Tori didn't want Jade's sacrifice to be for nothing so she decided to keep going with it.

"Hey!" Tori said seductively as she tried to walk between the man and Cat. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Of course" The man said smiling and Tori bit her lip. Mr. Vega was just watching confused because he could see her arms around his neck so he assumed that the pimp punished them if they didn't cooperate. "But I'll have it with her" He said and pushed Tori back a little before proceeding to kiss Cat's neck and she immediately closed her eyes crying.

"GET AWAY FROM MY KID" Mr. Valentine screamed madly as he pulled the man back and stood in between him and Cat.

"Daddy!" Cat exclaimed shocked and happily.

"Dad" Tori said just as shocked when she saw her father there as well and the guys looked at each other surprised.

"Yes, honey, I'm here…we are here to rescue you" Mr. Vega informed and she immediately hugged him while Cat did the same with her dad. Within seconds a bunch of cops broke into the bar and the screams began so Mr. Vega and Mr. Valentine got the gang out of there.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked when she saw all the cops spread all over the street and the Skull handcuffed on his knees while a few officers got into the house. "They had us there, in the basement" she informed and her father kissed her head as they walked towards one of the vans.

"Don't worry, baby, it's over" He affirmed and saw Mr. West desperate in the middle of the street so they walked towards him.

"Where is she?" Mr. Valentine questioned.

"I don't know, she isn't in there…or out here" Mr. West said worriedly and then saw the gang, who simply were staring at him coldly. "Guys, guys, where is Jade?"

"Oh now you care?" Beck questioned and he stared at him confused.

"Of course I care, she is my daughter" John responded.

"You should've thought that before giving her up" Tori commented upset. "They told us everything, I can't believe you put a case above your daughter's life"

"What are you talking about? I never gave Jade up, I would die first" He affirmed.

"Stop lying, we know… They told Jade and the rest of us that you refused to do what they asked you to do, if you had freed that man…" Andre commented coldly.

"Johnson? I did, I did what they asked me to do…I begged them to set Jade free but they didn't have intentions to do it, this was a revenge" Mr. West explained and they looked at each other confused.

"Are you telling the truth?" Beck asked.

"Yes, he is" Mr. Vega responded.

"Of course I am, I would do anything for my daughter, she and my wife are all I have" Mr. West affirmed. "Those bastards made me do what they wanted and then refused to give you all back, they wanted me to suffer but they lost, we found you" He commented smiling and they looked at each other sadly. "Where is Jade? I need to hug her, I need to take her to her mother"

"Umm…I don't think that will be possible" Tori said sadly and John's smiled dropped.

"What do you mean?" He questioned confused.

"Jade's not here anymore, they took her away" Beck informed with tears in his eyes and Mr. West turned to Mr. Vega shocked while shaking his head. "She's not coming back"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Pleaseee don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"She's not coming back" Beck informed sadly and a few tears streamed down John's face.

"No, no…she has to come back, I can't…I can't do this to Anna, she needs our daughter" He said sadly and tried hard not to break out crying.

"Calm down, first we need to take them to the apartment…there we'll think of a solution" Mr. Vega said and they drove everyone to the apartment. As soon as the door opened everyone stood up and immediately went to hug their children with endless tears streaming down their faces.

"Baby!" Cat's mother said crying of happiness as she embraced her daughter and Cat hugged her back.

"Mommy" She exclaimed happily.

"I'm so glad to see you again, honey" Beck's mother said as she and his father hugged him and he smiled but he couldn't feel happy because Jade wasn't there. Anna was just waiting to see Jade but she never appeared so she stared at Mr. West confused.

"Where is Jade?" Anna questioned and he looked down so her eyes immediately filled with tears as she shook her head.

"You're lying, right? Where is my daughter? YOU PROMISED ME!" Anna screamed desperately and he stared at her with tears streaming down his face as well.

"I'm sorry, my love, I failed again" John said sadly and hugged her so she broke out crying.

"Noooooo!" Anna screamed into his chest so everyone turned to them and the gang looked down sadly. "I need my baby, I need her back!"

"It's okay to cry" Mr. West said and she pushed him back.

"Where is she? I'm gonna go find her" Anna affirmed and pushed him out of the way as she walked towards the door.

"She is not there anymore" John informed.

"She must be so scared, my poor baby…I'll find her" Anna said and continued walking but he grabbed her arm.

"They took her away, you won't find her" Mr. West affirmed and she stared at him mortified while shaking her head.

"Took her where?" She questioned and he turned to the gang.

"Guys, tell us everything…from the beginning, every detail" Mr. Vega demanded and they sighed.

"Okay…" Tori started. "Well, after the attack they took us to a house and had us in a tiny room, tied and with our heads covered but then they came and one of them hit Jade and took her away, he said her parents would get a special gift" she commented. "We heard her scream horribly and when they brought her back she was all bloody and she had a burn on her back" She informed and Anna closed her eyes remembering the horrible video.

"Then they told us that Mr. West had refused to cooperate and that Jade would pay the consequences, she thinks you gave her up and she was very angry and sad about it" Andre continued and Mr. West shook his head mortified. "He said we would be in brought to New York to work, the girls as prostitutes and we would be some kind of pimps, we didn't really understand but they threatened us, they said if we tried to escape they would do horrible things to the girls"

"Bastards" Mr. Vega whispered.

"Then they brought us to New York and the first night the Skull, the pimp of the place, took Jade with him…he wanted to hurt her for being a West" Robbie proceeded and they closed their eyes remembering how horrible that night had been.

"It was horrible, she screamed for hours" Tori said with tears in her eyes. "And when she came back, she was like lost…she wouldn't stop trembling and she refused to talk, we don't know what he did to her but it must've been horrible"

"My poor baby" Anna said with tears streaming down her cheeks and they sighed sadly.

"Then we had to work, they made us take drugs too..." Cat said and their parents shook their heads mortified.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you" Jade's father said and Cat looked down. "I never wanted that, you shouldn't have had to work like that... ever"

"But Jade always protected me" she commented smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Protected you how, darling? Wasn't she in worse circumstances?" Mrs. Valentine asked and Cat nodded.

"Yeah but she'd promised me she wouldn't let anyone hurt me…and she kept her word" Cat informed and everyone stared at her confused.

"Jade was very brave, she always took Cat's clients for her" Tori informed smiling sadly and Anna closed her eyes in frustration but also feeling proud of her daughter's strength.

"Yes, Jade became Cat's angel" Robbie added. "Literally"

"Every time a man wanted to be with Cat, Jade started flirting with him and she managed to convince them all to take her instead" Andre informed and Mrs. Valentine listened with her mouth dropped open.

"She even took another punishment for Cat one time and after that night, she worked twice as much so Cat would have the money of the night and the Skull wouldn't punish her" Tori commented and Anna smiled sadly.

"Your daughter is very, very brave" Mr. Valentine said sincerely. "I could never repay her for this"

"So nobody hurt you, honey?" Anna questioned and Cat shook her head.

"No, but they took her away" Cat said and started crying a lot. "I miss her, mom" She exclaimed sadly and her mother hugged her while Jade's parents stared at her completely heartbroken.

"Listen, a couple of nights ago two men came for her and the Skull said Jade would never come back" Tori said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She told me that she couldn't protect me anymore and that I had to be strong" Cat said sadly still crying. "And then they took her away forever"

"But why?" Anna questioned confused.

"We don't know, at first we thought they would kill her but then one of the other girls told us that when those men come, they take the girls to another house" Tori informed. "It's a horrible place"

"What other house?" Mr. West questioned.

"She told us it's a house where rich men go and pay money to have…weird sex experiences, she says some like to pretend they're raping a corpse so the people sedate the girls all the time" Tori responded. "But that's not the worst, she told us that some others like to torture or even kill them…they can do anything they want"

"Dear god" Mrs. Vega said and covered her mouth.

"If you'd heard what she said, you'd be more terrified" Andre affirmed. "That place is a slaughter house…literally"

"We need to find that house, John, we need to rescue her" Anna said desperately.

"You need to hurry, Alex said that girls there don't last long because the clients are crazy…they're sick animals who enjoy hurting them" Tori commented worriedly.

"I just want her to appear alive" Anna responded. "I need my Jade back"

"You should be really proud of her, she's a very, very brave young woman" Tori's mother commented and Cat's mom nodded.

"Yes, what she did for my daughter…I just have no words" She said sincerely with tears in her eyes and Anna tried to smile back but she was too sad.

"Jade's always seen Cat as her little sister" Anna commented and stroked Cat's cheek. "She wouldn't have handled seeing something bad happen to her"

"I didn't want her to suffer, I promise but I was so scared" Cat said sincerely. "And she always said she was okay, she smiled and comforted me" she commented sadly. "She even fought with Beck two days after we arrived, all because of me" she informed and everyone stared at her confused as Beck looked down.

"What do you mean? Why did they fight?" Anna questioned and Cat sighed.

"Well, like Tori said…Jade always would flirt with the men who wanted me so they would take her instead" Cat started. "And Beck didn't like that" she commented and they turned to Beck, who simply sighed.

"Did he mention it?" Anna questioned while staring at Beck.

"Yeah, that night at the bar Jade saved me from another man and Beck got angry with her, he told her that she was making things worse by doing what she was doing and that he didn't like to stand there like an idiot while his girlfriend had sex with other men" Cat said, she was still angry with Beck for saying all that to Jade so she wanted them to know.

"What?" Beck's mother questioned upset and turned to Beck.

"Yes, Jade told him that she would keep protecting me even if he didn't like it and that made him angrier, he blamed her for what was happening to us" Cat commented and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"How could you?" Anna questioned disappointedly.

"Jade was so sad after that, he wouldn't shut up about how he felt and Jade broke up with him" Cat informed a she stared at Beck coldly and he looked down.

"I understand her" Beck's father commented. "Is that how I taught you to behave?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking, I tried to fix things" Beck responded.

"You should've been there to support her and admire her for her sacrifice instead of blaming her for it" His mother said upset. "You knew she was there against her will"

"I know, I know…And that's exactly why I was angry, I didn't want her to go through more pain" Beck responded. "She flirted with those men and it made me crazy, she was my girlfriend"

"It sounds like you didn't want to go through more shame" Anna said coldly and Beck sighed.

"She was a girl willing to go through hell to help her friend, you should've appreciated that instead, Beck, I thought I'd taught you better" His mother said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I told her many times that I was sorry but she never listened" Beck affirmed. "I regretted saying all that, I know I made a mistake but I love her"

"Sure you do" Mr. West said coldly.

"I do" Beck affirmed. "I love her more than anything and I want her back, I need her back!"

"Even after everything she's going through? You don't think the fact she was raped minimizes her value?" Anna questioned ironically and Beck exhaled upset.

"Of course not, I've never felt that way" Beck affirmed. "I just didn't know how to express my feelings properly but I have never thought that, EVER"

"Are you sure?" His mother questioned. "I'd hate to know you're lying, you know women aren't objects whose value depends on how many people have had them, right?"

"Yes, of course, why are you all attacking me? I made a mistake, I know, but I'm sorry…I've regretted enough all this time" Beck commented but his voice cracked and he looked down. "I…I just wish I'd been able to protect her, that's all I wanted and I failed" he said with lots of tears streaming down his face. "I failed, i couldn't protect her and now she's gone forever"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"And now she's gone forever" Beck said sadly as lots of tears streamed down his face.

"No, she isn't! Don't say that" Anna ordered upset. "Jade will come back, my baby is alive I can feel it"

"She won't remain that way for long, that slaughter house is horrible…if you'd heard what Alex said…" Beck responded mortified. "Jade is probably getting hit and raped and perhaps even murdered as we speak"

"Beck!" His mother exclaimed because he was just making things worse.

"It's the truth" Beck said angrily and stepped away before punching the table full of rage. "IT'S THE TRUTH AND I CAN'T STAND IT" He screamed and Anna broke out crying into her hand.

"We will find Jade and she will be alive" Mr. West affirmed. "And I swear to god that those bastards will pay, right now I have one of them and he is going to regret being born"

"What are you gonna do?" Mr. Valentine questioned.

"With the so called Skull? I'm going to destroy him, I want to see him dragging himself on the ground begging me to kill him" John responded seriously. "What he did to my daughter is so repugnant that he doesn't deserve any less than that"

"I agree" Anna said. "I want to see him suffer… but above all, I want my baby back; you have to make him tell us where she is"

"Yes, yes…he knows" Tori affirmed.

"Please find her" Cat said and John nodded.

"I will"

Next day Mr. Vega and Mr. West walked into the interviewing room they had the Skull in and he simply stared at them cynically. "Mr. West, it's good to see you took things out of your tight agenda to meet me, I appreciate it"

"You deserve nothing less" John responded.

"Too bad Jade couldn't see it, right? She hates you" The Skull commented laughing. "You know, the day she arrived I did lots and lots of things to her and while she screamed, I reminded her you could've saved her from all that and guess what? She believed me" He affirmed and Mr. West tried his hardest to stay strong but he couldn't and stood up madly.

"You piece of trash, I'm going to make you pay" John affirmed angrily as he held the man by his shirt.

"John, enough" Mr. Vega ordered. "He is doing this on purpose, don't play his game" Jade's dad thought about it and stepped back.

"Your girl is so much fun by the way" The Skull commented and Mr. West simply slammed his head against the table which made his nose bleed. "Ah!"

"Are you gonna let this happen?" The Skull questioned angrily and Mr. Vega shrugged. "This is illegal"

"As far as I'm concerned, you tried to attack the judge and he defended himself" He responded and the Skull glared at them coldly. "Now, let's get to the point, where is Jade?"

"In hell" The Skull responded.

"That's where you will be soon if you don't tell me where she is" John threatened but the Skull simply folded his arms.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care…The important thing is that Jade is in the worst place on the planet and she's going through hell while you try to scare me" He responded satisfied. "You won't find her"

"I will find her and guess what? Your bosses won't help you out of this, I'm going to make you pay with blood every single tear Jade shed because of you" John affirmed. "You will beg me to kill you and I'll just smile while you suffer, it'll be that way every single day until I decide it's been enough punishment" He said coldly and the Skull simply stared at him trying to seem unimpressed but he was terrified.

"Let's go, John, this bastard won't talk…but let's see what he thinks in a couple of days after the other prisoners welcome him" Mr. Vega said and they simply left the room.

"How was it?" Anna immediately questioned when the two men walked into the apartment.

"He won't confess…yet" John responded. "But we'll see what he says in a couple of days, I paid people in prison to make his stay as miserable as possible"

"He deserves it" Tori affirmed.

"I wish I could help" Beck added. "I just want to kill him with my own hands"

"Don't say that, honey" His mother said.

"You didn't hear everything he did to Jade and how much it affected her, he deserves to suffer" Beck affirmed full of rage.

"The most important thing is to find her" Cat's mother affirmed and Anna nodded.

Next day the Skull was sent to prison and he walked into the cell pretending to be rough but his cell-mate stood up, he was a tall fat man with lots of tattoos so he was intimidating. "Look who we have here" The man said and the Skull stared at him coldly.

"Stay in your line" He responded and put his things on the bed.

"That bed is not yours" The man informed.

"It's just the two of us here" The skull said.

"Yes, and that bed is mine too…You'll sleep on the ground" The man informed and then the guard opened the cell to let more prisoners in.

"What is this?" The Skull questioned confused and his mate smiled satisfied.

"Tonight's your first night here and knowing who you are, I promise it'll be memorable" The man said and the Skull's heart started beating faster because those were the exact same words he'd used before torturing Jade. "It's time to play"

Jade was forced to pose for pictures and then put back in her room, where they chained her and only opened the door to feed her twice a day. However, she was too drugged to even realize what was going on, it was like being in a dream. "Hey there, Jade" Adeline said as she entered the room but Jade only stared at her emotionlessly. "Your first client is here"

"Client?" Jade asked slightly confused, she was dizzy but she could understand things better.

"Yes, let's go, dear" Adeline said and a guard freed Jade from the chain before making her walk towards another room, which was big and very nice, it seemed the room of an expensive hotel. Jade was simply looking around and then the woman took her coat off. "Lay down" she ordered once Jade was only wearing panties and bra.

Jade didn't have much of a choice and she was too dizzy to even fight so she simply laid down on the bed and Adeline smiled at her while stroking her forehead. "Just rest" She said and injected her something so Jade stared at her confused but then she started feeling very tired and within seconds, she fell asleep. "Perfect"

Adeline walked out of the room and went to the entrance to greet a fifty year old man in a suit. "Hello George" She said politely and they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Hey, it's great to see you again" The man commented and she smiled.

"It really is, you're going to love our new addition" Adeline commented. "She's stunning"

"Is she…?" George questioned.

"Yes, deeply sedated…Anyone could think she's dead" She responded and the man nodded. "Well, room six, enjoy!" She said nicely and the man smiled before making his way down the hall. When he got to the room and saw an unconscious Jade on the bed, he smiled and started loosening the tie around his neck. The man simply undressed himself and then started stroking Jade's face, he started smelling her hands and her skin and after he'd done that for several minutes. He finally started raping her as she slept; he liked to pretend he was having sex with a corpse or to just know he was with an unconscious woman.

When George was done, he simply got off Jade and covered her with the sheet smiling, he set her hands on her chest above the sheet and fixed her hair to make it look pretty. "Just like sleeping beauty" The man said satisfied and took a picture of her to keep the memory before leaving the room.

"So? How did you like her?" Adeline questioned as she put her cup of tea on the table.

"She is perfect" He responded. "I think I'll be back soon"

"She'll always be available for you" Adeline responded and accompanied him to the door. "Have a good day"

A couple of hours later Jade finally woke up and realized she was still in the room but when she looked down, she realized she was naked under the sheets and her body hurt so she started looking around confused. "Oh I see you woke up" Adeline commented as she walked into the room and Jade stared at her coldly.

"What happened?" Jade questioned while covering herself.

"You attended one of our clients" She responded.

"I don't remember anything" Jade said.

"You were sleeping, darling" Adeline informed and Jade stared at her confused. "I told you, our customers are special men with special needs…You just need to adapt to what they want from you"

"So a man raped me while I was unconscious?" Jade questioned confused and Adeline nodded.

"Indeed, a quite vast number of our clients enjoy the idea of sleeping with a corpse or an unconscious girl" Adeline explained and Jade raised an eyebrow at her completely disconcerted. "From now on, every time he or other man wants to have sex with your fake corpse, he'll get it"

"That's sick" Jade said coldly.

"Oh but don't worry, dear, a lot of other men will want you to be perfectly conscious so you can see what they'll do to you" Adeline said and smirked.

"And what exactly are they gonna do to me?" Jade questioned fearfully and Adeline shrugged.

"Whatever they please" She responded. "You're like a doll, they can do whatever the hell they want to do with you and the good part is that you won't have to pretend you like it, they'll want to see you scream and beg or, in the best of cases like today's, they'll want you to be completely unaware of the situation"

"I don't wanna be here" Jade said sincerely.

"That's not for you to choose, you're ours now and we can do what we want with you" Adeline said as she stroked Jade's face while she stared at her nervously. "This will be your home until the day you die"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review :)**

 **And check out the story i just posted, it's called Jamie! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. West and Mr. Vega walked into the prison visit cell and saw the Skull already there, he was all beaten and trembling. "You called us, I see you have changed your mind" Tori's father commented as the two men took a seat in front of him.

"Why did you tell them to do this to me?" The Skull questioned full of rage and Mr. West shrugged.

"An eye for an eye" He said and the Skull glared at him full of rage. "Although, I still can take my word back and the torture will stop…but that will only happen if you tell me where my daughter is" John commented and the Skull thought about it.

"And what if she's dead? Will the deal still be on?" He questioned and Mr. West took a breath.

"She better not be dead for your own good" Mr. West threatened. "Tell me where she is"

"I don't know the address" The Skull responded. "I'm not associated with them but my boss told me to send her there, we send girls there sometimes"

"Where?" Mr. Vega questioned.

"I don't know, when their people come to get the girls they don't let me go with them, they are very private" The Skull responded. "But I know what they do, a woman owns the place…she keeps the girls drugged or sedated when they're not in use and when a client comes, he can be with them but they're unusual people…they're into weird stuff"

"Weird stuff?" Mr. West asked pretending not to know.

"Yes, some like to rape unconscious girls or pretend they're corpses, some others enjoy torturing them and some even kill them, there are no rules in that place" The Skull informed. "They don't let everyone in either, only selected men who are trust worthy can become clients…because there are no secrets there, those men know the girls are in the house against their will"

"You sent my daughter to that place? You fucking bastard!" Mr. West said full of rage.

"Those were my orders" The Skull said trying to justify himself.

"How do we get to them?" Mr. Vega questioned.

"You don't contact them, they contact you" The Skull informed. "Everyone there knows each other, the clients became so because another client told Adeline about them"

"Adeline is the woman who owns the house?" Mr. Vega questioned and he nodded.

"Yes, if a client knows a man with similar fantasies, he tells her and she investigates the man…when she thinks it's convenient, she contacts him and he is allowed to enjoy the house" The Skull explained. "I am not an expert on how things work there but I'm almost sure she has a catalogue of the girls she shows the clients when they get to the house"

"And where can we find one of the clients?" Mr. Vega questioned.

"I don't know, I just know they're all very rich" He responded.

"Are you sure that's all you know?" John West questioned and the Skull nodded.

"Yes, yes I swear, I told you everything, so what am I gonna get now?"

"You'll get exactly what you deserve, I'll make sure your stay here is worth it" Mr. West simply said and stood up so the Skull stared at him confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" He questioned upset and Mr. Vega shrugged as both men walked out of the cell.

"No, no, no that wasn't the deal" The Skull shouted but they ignored him and kept going. "NO!"

"Alright so what are we gonna do now?" Beck questioned once everyone was in Mr. West's apartment.

"We know the men who go there have very…unusual tastes, they're rich and they must live in or near New York City" Mr. Vega commented

"So many people can fit those characteristics, how are we going to get in?" Mr. West asked.

"We need to choose one man, do you know someone who could be hiding something? You know very important people" Mr. Vega commented.

"Maybe, I don't know…Nathan is the one who knows all my contacts" John responded.

"And where is he?" Anna asked.

"He is in L.A. taking care of everything" He responded. "But I'll tell him to email me all the people I know who live here"

"We need to act fast, the clock is ticking and we don't know what they might be doing to her" Mr. Vega said and Anna closed her eyes mortified.

"I just hope that she's been with men who enjoy knowing the girl is unconscious, at least she wouldn't feel it then" Beck commented sadly.

"I just hope she's alive" Cat added and sighed.

Nathan sent Mr. West everything and he started checking contact by contact to select the right one and hope for the best. "Nothing yet?" Tori asked because they'd been sitting on the sofa for several hours.

"We got three options and…" Mr. West said and then stared at a picture of a white fifty year old bald man with glasses wearing a suit.

"What is it?" Anna questioned.

"This man, Frederic…I've always felt he is strange" John commented as he stared at him. "He went to university with me and I know he now works for a very important company here in New York"

"And what's wrong about him?" Tori's mother questioned.

"He used to be very…strange when we studied together, he didn't have any friends and I remember he was into taxidermy, he was a lonely guy who sometimes lost his temper but he was very smart" John commented. "I remember I tried talking to him out of pity one time and he started showing me pictures of dead people, especially women"

"Why?" Mrs. Valentine questioned.

"He thought it was fascinating…I never spoke to him again after that because he creeped me out but I remember I met him at a reunion a few years back and we talked, he told me he wasn't married yet" John responded. "Maybe he isn't one of them but…he was sure as hell creepy"

"Well, out of the options he is the winner by far" Mr. Vega commented. "John, I think you need to contact your old pal"

A couple of days later Mr. West and Mr. Vega went to a restaurant where they were supposed to meet Frederic and they saw him walking inside casually. "Hey John and hey…"

"Daniel" Mr. Vega said as they shook hands.

"It's good to see you again, West" Frederic commented.

"Same, it's been so long…but I need to work here for a while and I thought it'd be nice to meet an old friend" John commented nicely.

"Yeah, it's always nice to see people from school" Frederic said smiling and John nodded.

"I see you haven't gotten a ring yet" John commented and Frederic looked down smiling.

"Well, I haven't found the one I guess" Frederic responded. "But you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah…but I get bored at times, she's back in L.A, thankfully" John commented chuckling. "However, I need some company so what if we all go on a gentlemen night?" He suggested and Frederic looked down uncomfortably.

"I'm not into prostitutes" Frederic informed.

"Oh…well, then what do you suggest? I just want to spend time with you, you know? To remember old times" John said and Frederic stared at him emotionlessly for a few seconds but then smiled.

"Sure, um…you can come to my apartment" Frederic said and they smiled.

"Perfect" When they finished eating dinner the three men went to Frederic's apartment, which was in a very expensive zone but when they walked inside, they got a little creeped out by all the decorations. It had nice furniture but the paintings and the statues were strange, there were two shelves on the wall with lots of portraits of corpses who'd been set for photography so the two men looked at each other.

"Umm…well, do you want some whisky?" Frederic offered and they nodded while staring at all the pictures in the living room.

"May I ask who all these people are?" Mr. Vega questioned curiously referring to the different people in the portraits.

"Ummm…yeah, those are strangers, I just enjoy having the pictures" Frederic responded. "I find it so fascinating how dead people can be captured before their bodies discompose"

"Wow…that's really...um, interesting" Mr. West commented as he looked at each of the pictures but then his heart stopped when he saw Jade in one of them. The picture had been taken from above and she was on a bed with her eyes closed, it was obvious she was naked but she was covered with a sheet and her hands were set on her chest like some of the corpses, the picture only showed the top part so he could see her face clearly.

"Are you alright?" Frederic questioned and Mr. West felt an intense need to kill him but he needed to find her.

"Umm…yeah, it's just that... she's beautiful" Mr. West commented as he grabbed the picture of Jade and Mr. Vega looked down sadly thinking she was dead. "Where did you get this?"

"That one? Oh, a friend of mine gave it to me a week ago…he knows I enjoy this kind of photographs" Frederic responded as he grabbed the picture from John's hands. "I agree, she's gorgeous and I love the way the picture was taken, she looks like sleeping beauty" He commented smiling at it and Mr. West stared at him coldly.

"So you have a friend who's into all this too?" Mr. Vega questioned nicely and Frederic nodded.

"Yeah, his name is George…He's given me a lot of pictures of different girls, he told me he knows a place where there's no judgment, he invited me but I'm into that" Frederic commented. "I just like the pictures"

"Of course, but could you give us his number? It'd be interesting to see that place" Mr. West commented and Frederic nodded.

"Yes, of course" He said and gave them his card. "He is an engineer in the company I work for, he's a great guy"

"I bet so…" Mr. Vega and Mr. West walked into the apartment that night and everyone immediately stood up.

"So? Do you think he's a client?" Beck questioned and Mr. Vega shook his head.

"No, he isn't but he knows someone who is…someone who's been with Jade" Mr. West informed and showed them the portrait of Jade. "He is as weird as ever, he had this on a shelf in his home"

"Oh my god" Anna said shocked and covered her mouth. "Is she…?"

"I don't know, I hope not" Mr. West said sadly and Beck closed his eyes in frustration but he was happy to see her face again. "He gave me the picture…he thought I liked it"

"So? Who took this?" Beck questioned upset.

"George, a friend of Frederic's…I'll call him tomorrow, he's the man we are looking for"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please, please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, it was nice to know such an important person wanted to meet me, Frederic told me you work for the government" George commented as he took a seat in front of Mr. West and Mr. Vega. "How can I help you?"

"Well, he told me you know a very special place…and we'd like to see it too" John responded.

"What could you possibly want at that certain place you think I know?" George questioned and Mr. West smiled.

"The same you would do if you knew that place" Mr. West said and showed him the picture of Jade so George smiled at it satisfied.

"What a pretty girl" He commented.

"I agree…I'd like to meet her in person" John said and George stared at him not knowing what to respond. "Listen, don't worry…I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm just…a man, we just want to have a unique experience"

"Unique experience? Define unique" George demanded and they looked at each other.

"Unique like something you can't get with a normal prostitute" Mr. Vega responded.

"I would personally love to be with this girl, exactly the way she looks here" John commented referring to Jade unconscious.

"She isn't really dead by the way" George commented. "She's asleep"

"I supposed so, same difference" John responded.

"And what else could you do with the girls in that place existed?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Anything you please but I'm sure it would be really expensive" George responded.

"That's not a problem" John said and George nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and trust you because Frederic said you're trust worthy" George commented and they smiled. "It's a house of a friend of mine, she has some girls in it…and you can pay to do anything you want and when I say anything, I mean it"

"Anything?" Mr. West questioned surprised.

"Yes, but discretion is very important…those girls don't really want to be there therefore you can't talk about this to anyone" George commented. "But believe me, once you're a client you won't regret it"

"Is it that good?" Mr. Vega questioned and George smiled.

"Better, all of your deepest fantasies can come true…there are no rules when you're in that room with the girl" George responded and smiled at the portrait of Jade. "She's new, Adeline, the owner of the house, offered her to me the last time I visited and it was glorious" He commented and Mr. West stared at him trying to control himself. "She was so cute…sleeping like an angel, my favorite part is when I undress them and then after it all happens, I love to set them in nice positions to take my photos….this is a good one, isn't it? I made her look like sleeping beauty"

"Yes, it's a very nice shot" Mr. Vega commented. "So, do you think you could take us there?"

"Yeah, I can take you there today if you want" George suggested and they nodded.

"Yes, yes that would be perfect" Mr. West said and George smiled.

"Done, I'll see you tonight then" Both men rushed back to the apartment to give everyone the good news and as soon as they opened the door, everyone walked up to them.

"So?" Anna questioned.

"We are in, that was easy" Mr. Vega responded gladly. "He'll take us to the house tonight"

"So Jade will be back tonight, right?" Beck questioned excitedly.

"Umm…no, I don't think it's convenient to do the operative tonight, we need to confirm she's there and that she's okay" Mr. Vega said and Beck's smile dropped.

"But what if they hurt her?" he asked.

"They've already hurt her, it won't get any worse" Mr. West simply said and sighed. "I had to smile at the bastard who raped my daughter, I wanted to kill him"

"You can't, he is our ticket to find your daughter" Mr. Vega responded and then John's phone started ringing so he picked up.

"Hello" He said emotionlessly but a few seconds later his eyes wide opened and he immediately put it on speaker.

"I'm glad you took my call" Richard Johnson said. "I was just told about your little operative in my bar, congratulations! You helped everyone except your daughter again!"

"Where is she?" John questioned pretending not to know.

"She's in a different facility, a much worse one" He commented and chuckled. "Your girl is dead in life, she hasn't been awake in days but her body sure has been"

"Son of a bitch" John said angrily.

"By the way, I told the person who has her to keep reminding her, whenever she is conscious, that you're the one who put her there…that you still refuse to cooperate after knowing what she's going through and you know what? She believes it, Jade's convinced that her daddy doesn't love her enough" The man said satisfied. "If it makes you feel any better, she's been drugged or sedated most of the time but I saw her a few days ago when she wasn't so high and she begged me to kill her, poor thing…she almost convinced me but I simply put her to sleep again"

"You're gonna regret this" John affirmed and Richard laughed.

"Me? I think the only person with regrets here is you, you that caused your own daughter's misery" Richard affirmed. "Jade is in a place where she's lucky to have moments to realize she's alive, she's like a zombie or a corpse most of the time and those hours when she's been fully conscious have been even worse, I think she prefers to forget who she is"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. West questioned.

"When your kid isn't asleep or drugged as hell, she's in a room with men who really, really enjoy hearing her scream and they have good methods to make her do it" Richard commented and laughed. "That's why I am almost certain she prefers to be a zombie. What her life has become can't even be called life…and it's all because of you"

"If it's because of me, then why are you hurting her?" John questioned angrily.

"I already told you she's repaying me for the girls you stole from me…I'm sorry but you can't do that for her" Richard responded. "Anyway, I just called to let you know Jade wishes she were dead and she'll be soon, I heard one of the clients wants to try a new chain on her"

"Don't you dare" John threatened.

"It probably won't happen today or tomorrow but she'll be dead within the next two weeks, I'm sure she'll be happy about it" Richard said. "Right, sweetheart?" He asked and they heard moaning.

"Are you with my daughter?" He questioned upset and the man chuckled.

"Physically, yes but mentally she's faraway" Richard responded and they heard some noises. "Jade, wake up! Wake up, you've got a call" He said and everyone listened carefully to see if they could hear her but nothing happened. "Sorry, John, I wanted her to say hi but she isn't in conditions to talk right now…"

"Son of a bitch, go fuck yourself" John said angrily and Richard chuckled.

"Nah, I'm tired after doing it to your daughter so I'm gonna go have lunch while she stays here wondering who the hell she is, goodbye" Richard responded cynically and hung up the phone so Mr. West threw it at the wall madly.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed full of rage and Anna broke out crying into her hands so Cat's mom hugged her.

"It'll be okay, you'll find her and she'll be back" Mr. Oliver affirmed as he tried to comfort Jade's dad but he felt he was about to explode.

"Yes, but what they did to her will stay…my baby won't get over that" John affirmed sadly and covered his face. "I just need her back"

A few hours later they met with George in the same restaurant and he drove them out of the city, it was a really long way and they came to a point where the road was only surrounded by a forest but after 90 minutes of driving, they finally arrived to the huge mansion. "It's here" George informed.

"Wow this really is pretty" Mr. Vega commented as they walked towards the front door but before they even rang the bell, Adeline opened the door.

"George, you didn't tell me you'd come tonight…and that you'd bring visitors" Adeline said nicely but surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry…but they're good guys, they know and they wanted to have some fun" George said and Adeline stared at them debating whether to let them in or not.

"You know how things work, darling" She said to George.

"We don't have much time, I'm afraid if you do the research about us, by the time you finish it'll be impossible for us to come" Mr. West informed.

"Trust me on this, they are very important people" George affirmed and Adeline sighed.

"Alright, come in" She demanded politely and they walked into the huge mansion, which was very elegant on the inside as well, nothing about it seemed off. "Take a seat" Everyone sat down in the living room and she started serving cups of tea for each of them. "So what's your name, gentlemen? What do you do for a living?" She questioned.

"I'm Daniel Richards and he is Sebastian Woods, we work for the government in the finances area" Mr. Vega informed.

"Interesting…" She said as they drank the tea. "Okay and what would you like from me?"

"George mentioned this is a very discreet place with no rules and some pretty ladies, that's what we want" John responded and she smiled.

"Of course, well, I'm going to tell you how things work" Adeline said and they nodded. "I'll show you some pictures of my girls and you can decide who you want to take, then you'll have to tell me if you need her asleep or awake or just dizzy, you'll wait down here while I get her ready and then she'll be all yours for as long as you please" She informed. "However, the cost is per hour and per activity…if she's asleep and you don't cause her major harm, then you can pay the lowest rate but if you would like to go further, we have a closet full of all kinds of objects you can use to make your fantasy come true but the cost will be higher…and of course, if you want to take her life in the process, the cost is much, much higher but everything here is possible"

"That sounds very appealing" Mr. Vega said smiling and she sighed.

"Okay, then I'm going to show you the catalogue" Adeline said and stood up, she grabbed a book from the table and walked back towards them. "Here…" she handed Mr. West the book and he opened it to start looking for Jade. In the first page there was a black girl with curly hair and green eyes, she was beautiful but she was simply looking at the camera mortified.

He turned to the next page and there was a blonde girl with blue eyes staring at the camera scared as well, he turned to the next and he finally saw Jade on the picture so his heart started beating faster but he remained calm. In the picture she was looking at the camera coldly and it was obvious they'd tried to cover some bruises on her face. "This one" John informed and Adeline looked at the picture.

"I'm sorry but she isn't available right now…the gentleman who rented her just left and she isn't showered yet" Adeline informed.

"It's alright, but I want to be with her…she's stunning" He insisted and Adeline thought about it.

"Listen, I can arrange it…I can shower her and get her ready for you in half an hour but she's heavily drugged right now and she might have some marks from her previous client, are you sure you don't want Anna or Luisa or Evelyn?" She questioned.

"No, I want Jade" John insisted.

"I'll take Anna" Mr. Vega informed and she nodded.

"Okay then…I'll get them ready for you, gentlemen"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Please please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait down here, gentlemen, I'll be back soon" Adeline informed and started walking upstairs so they looked at each other satisfied but nervous at the same time.

"Hey, don't worry…no one will find out about this" George affirmed. "You're free to be yourselves and enjoy your fantasies" A few seconds later they heard a noise behind them so they looked back and saw a man pulling the blonde girl, Anna, out of a room in the long hall. She was chained by her hands and the man was making her walk in a very violent way.

"Ummm…." Mr. Vega said as he watched the girl being basically dragged upstairs.

"I told you they're here against their wishes, honestly, who in the world would sign themselves up in this place?" George commented and laughed. "I told you, enjoy yourselves"

"We will" John simply said and about half an hour later Adeline walked back into the living room.

"Okay gentlemen, Anna is in the room ready and sedated, that's what you want, right?" She asked Mr. Vega and he nodded "As for Jade, we can sedate her if you want but if you want her conscious, it'll be impossible…she's awake but really drugged, chances are she won't know what's going on anyway, I'm sorry but the effects of the drugs we give them don't pass so fast" Adeline informed and Mr. West nodded.

"Don't sedate her, leave her like that" John demanded and she nodded.

"Okay, follow me" The two men followed Adeline all the way upstairs, there was a long hall with a lot of doors but they first went to the second door to the left. "Anna's here, do as you please" Adeline said smiling as she handed Mr. Vega a key and he nodded before entering the room. When he walked inside he saw Anna on the bed sleeping and wearing a lingerie purple pajama so he simply sighed sadly and started looking around to see if he found a camera.

Adeline and John walked across the hall and then she finally stopped in front of a door. "Get inside, we'll bring her in a couple of minutes..." she said and he nodded as he walked into the huge fancy room. He was anxiously waiting to see his daughter again but when the door opened, all he felt was an intense desire to die. "Here she is" Adeline said gladly as a man pulled Jade's chain to make her walk into the room, she was wearing a short slightly oversized black see through dress so he could see her underwear, legs and arms, she had marks around her wrists from the chains and some bruises with the shape of hands on her arms. They'd put makeup on her face and fixed her hair but she also had some other marks on her neck and face.

Jade was simply staring into space and her father's heart broke into millions of pieces but he was trying to control his emotions; Adeline took the chains off and smiled at John. "There you go, Sebastian, enjoy your time" She said nicely as she left the key on the table and walked out of the room leaving Jade alone with her father.

"Hey" He said nicely as he grabbed her face hoping she would recognize him but she was staring at him emotionlessly, he grabbed her arms and saw injection marks so he closed his eyes sadly and embraced his kid. Jade was so drugged that she didn't even recognize him, she was just standing there like a zombie. "It's okay, sweetheart, it'll be okay" He said smiling while stroking her face and she stared at him. "It's me, it's dad" He informed as he made her sit on the bed but she didn't react.

"I'm okay" Jade mumbled and he stared at her smiling because he assumed she was conscious.

"Jade? Baby, oh my god" He said and held her face sweetly but she didn't show any emotion.

"I'm okay" Jade said again and he stared at her slightly confused.

"Honey, it's me, remember? I'm your dad" Mr. West informed.

"I'm okay…" Jade said again and his smile dropped because he realized she hadn't reacted.

"Dear god, what have they done to you?" John questioned mortified as he looked at her closely to see how hurt she was. He knew they'd burnt her so he decided to look at her injury to see how bad it was. John made Jade lay down on her tummy and started pulling her dress up. "It's okay, my love, I just want to see…" He said nicely and then saw the scar of the upside down cross burnt into her skin so he closed his eyes sadly, a couple of seconds later he realized she also had straight marks from what seemed to be a belt all over her back. "Oh my god" He said full of rage as he saw how hurt Jade's back was. "Fucking bastards"

"John" Mr. Vega suddenly said and John looked up disconcertedly but then remembered he was wearing an ear piece and a microphone.

"What?" John asked as he pulled down Jade's dress again.

"There don't seem to be cameras in this room but they'll still see the girls when we leave, this needs to look believable" Mr. Vega commented.

"What do I do?" John questioned as he wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Undress her, messy her hair…I don't know but it has to seem she was raped again" Mr. Vega responded and Jade's dad looked at the ceiling in frustration.

"She's my daughter, I can't undress her" John affirmed.

"Leave her in underwear and cover her with the sheets but you can't leave her like that, they'll suspect" Mr. Vega insisted and John sighed.

"Alright" John said mortified and started taking her dress off, she was wearing underwear and a bra so he decided to simply cover her with the sheet, rub off her lipstick a little and messy her hair. "It's okay, it'll be okay" He said sweetly as he stroked Jade's face and she stared at him, it seemed she was awake but she wasn't, she was like lost.

Mr. West simply put his arm around her shoulders and kept her close to him the whole time, he was hugging her and crying his eyes out because he couldn't believe he was with her and also because it killed him to know she was going through hell. "Darling, your mom will want to see you so I'm gonna need you to look at the camera" John said and grabbed his phone to record her. "We found her, she's alright" He said gladly as he recorded her on the bed, she was simply looking to the side and stroking the pillow emotionlessly. "Jade, sweetheart…" He said and grabbed her face gently to make her look at the camera so she did but then her eyes went to the other side and he sighed sadly.

John continued walking around the room with the camera recording everything, he opened the closet and saw some shelves with lots of different objects on them. There were cuffs, chains, branding irons, whips, a can to make fire, ropes, an ax, lots of different sized knives and lots of other things he didn't even know. "Dear god…" John said completely appalled and grabbed a rope but then he heard Jade breathing heavily so he turned to her and she started shaking her head with lots of tears streaming down her face.

"No, no, no…" Jade said scared and he put the rope back on the shelf but she was just staring at all the tools while shaking her head.

"It's okay, Jade, it's me…it's dad" John affirmed as he grabbed her face gently but she couldn't stop looking at the closet completely terrified so he simply stopped recording and hugged her. "Sh, sh, sh…You'll be out very soon, my love" He said and kissed her head before making her lay down again. "It'll all be okay…I promise"

About an hour and a half later, it was time to leave so John simply kissed his daughter's forehead and left her on the bed looking at the ceiling completely lost. When he walked out of the room, he saw Mr. Vega waiting outside so he walked up to him and sighed. "Did you set the camera? Remember George said each girl has a room so Jade is always in that one, when she has a client" Mr. Vega commented and John nodded.

"I did…my poor baby didn't recognize me, she doesn't even know who she is" Mr. West informed sadly.

"She's drugged now but she'll be okay" Mr. Vega said trying to comfort him and they went back downstairs only to see Adeline reading calmly while drinking tea.

"Oh gentlemen, you're done!" Adeline exclaimed and stood up. "So? How did you like this experience?"

"It was very pleasing" Mr. Vega affirmed and John nodded in agreement.

"Good, don't worry, what happens in that room stays in that room…No one will ever know about it" Adeline affirmed. "I expect you to be just as discreet"

"You have nothing to worry about" Mr. West informed and she smiled. "We'll be back very soon and we'll make the transfer to your account, thank you for this wonderful evening" John, Mr. Vega and George walked out of the house and made their way to the car calmly so Adeline simply closed the door.

"So? How did you like it here?" George asked as he drove back.

"It was a very nice experience" Mr. West said.

"Oh I know, Adeline always has gorgeous girls but the one you took is definitely of the best she's had" George said to John and he stared at him coldly but when he turned to him, he had to smile.

"Yeah, I agree…she is beautiful" Jade's dad commented.

"I was her first client here, you know…Adeline sedated her for me" George commented. "That was one very good afternoon, I've been coming all this way just for her for days but today was your turn" He said and John tried to smile but he only wanted to strangle him.

"What happened?" Anna questioned as soon as the two men walked into the apartment and Mr. West smiled.

"I saw her, I had her with me…at least physically" Mr. West informed and they looked at him confused.

"What do you mean physically?" Beck questioned.

"She was with another client shortly before we arrived and he wanted her to be awake but not conscious so she was heavily drugged" Mr. Vega explained.

"Yes, my poor baby was just an empty body…she seemed a zombie" John said sadly and wiped a tear off his face. "But I saw her, she is alive and that's all that matters"

"Yes, yes" Anna said with tears in her eyes as well. "When are you bringing her back?"

"Tomorrow" John responded. "She's coming back tomorrow but look, I recorded her so you could see her" He said to her and showed him his phone.

" _We found her"_ John said on the video as they saw Jade on the screen just looking to the side but she seemed okay so Anna smiled.

"My baby" She said with a tear streaming down her face as she smiled and then saw how her father made her look at the camera but then she looked to the other side.

"She must've been so drugged" Tori commented sadly and then they saw Mr. West recording the closet.

"What's all that?" Anna questioned disconcertedly.

"Tools those sick bastards use to hurt the girls" Mr. Vega responded and then they heard Jade's cries so they turned back to the screen and saw Jade on her knees on the bed shaking her head so Mr. West stopped the video.

"What was that?" Beck questioned disconcertedly.

"I don't know, she suddenly freaked out…She was really scared of that closet" Mr. West commented sadly. "She wasn't aware it was me but I think she reacted to a trauma…I guess that's normal"

"My poor baby" Anna said sadly and sighed.

"I hugged her until she calmed down and then she continued looking at the ceiling, don't worry" Mr. West informed and she nodded.

"He set a camera in that room, so if something else happens from now until we rescue her, we'll see it…as long as they don't take her to her actual room" Mr. Vega informed.

"Her actual room?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"They keep the girls chained in different rooms, the nice ones are for the clients" John responded. "But it'll be over soon, my Jade won't have to put up with those pigs again after tomorrow"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please, please keep those reviews up! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"So, are we gonna watch the broadcast?" Beck questioned and Mr. Vega nodded.

"Yeah, let's go" Everyone went to the living room and he connected a few cables to the screen; a few seconds later the image appeared and they saw Jade still on the bed.

"This is live, right?" Beck asked and they nodded. Jade was on the bed covering her face and then she stood up slowly while holding her head.

"It seems she's reacting" Tori said. Jade walked towards the mirror and simply stared at it, she saw her new marks and looked down sadly, then she put the dress on again and simply started walking around pulling her muscles.

"My name is Jade West, I'm eighteen, my name is Jade West, I'm eighteen; my name is Jade West, I'm eighteen…" Jade repeated as she walked around and took breaths.

"Why is she saying that?" Cat questioned confused.

"My name is Jade West, I'm eighteen and I've been here for…I don't know, a week? Two weeks? A month? I don't know!" Jade said in frustration and covered her face. "You need to remember, Jade, you can't let these people win"

"A few hours ago she didn't know who she was, I guess she's trying to keep it in her head" John commented and sighed sadly.

"I was kidnapped, my friends were too…they're here…No, they're in the other house" Jade affirmed and then her eyes wide opened. "Cat! No, no, no…" she said mortified and a few tears started streaming down her face as she shook her head. "This is all my fault"

"No, it's not" Cat said sadly but Jade was just freaking out on the screen.

"Tori better be taking care of her" Jade said and Tori smiled sadly. "Okay, I'm Jade West, I'm eighteen, I was kidnapped on the way to the party…no wait, I was kidnapped on the way back home along with my friends: Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris and…" she continued telling herself what had happened and then looked down. "Beck Oliver" Jade said and sighed sadly as a few tears streamed down her face, which broke Beck's heart. "Beck was my boyfriend but he broke up with me two days after we arrived because…because he couldn't stand the idea of me being with someone else to protect Cat" She informed nodding. "Yes, that's what happened…No, wait…I broke up with him, yes…You need to remember it, Jade"

"You're doing great, honey" Anna said to the screen with tears in her eyes and smiled. Jade simply sat down on the side of the bed facing the camera but she couldn't see it because it was hidden in the closet.

"God, why couldn't these people kill me? Are they still expecting the honorable judge John West to say yes?" Jade questioned, rage and irony dripping from her voice so her father looked down. "I can't believe he did this to me" She commented and took a deep breath but then she stared at the closet for several seconds and looked down thinking.

"What did she see? Did she see the camera?" Beck questioned.

"I don't know" Mr. Wes said and then they saw her walking towards the camera but she was grabbing things from the shelves. Jade stepped back holding a rope and a knife and simply stared at them so everyone's eyes wide opened.

"Why did she grab that?" Cat asked confused and Beck and Tori looked at each other worriedly. Jade simply sat down on the bed and started staring at the rope and knife she'd taken, she thought for several seconds and sighed.

"Are you really gonna do this, Jade?" Jade asked herself and looked down. "It's not like I'm ever getting out anyway…If my own father didn't move a finger to rescue me, what can I expect from everyone else? Besides, nobody knows where I am" She commented and nodded. "The only person who needed me is Cat and I can't do anything to protect her, Beck hates me now and my parents won't rescue me…I don't want to be here anymore, I can't" She affirmed and stood up. "It is time to be free"

"No" Beck said fearfully and they watched Jade calmly making a noose, then she started looking up to find something to hang from while everyone stared at the screen mortified.

"No, baby, don't do it…don't!" Anna said terrified and Jade was getting pissed because she didn't know where to hang it from.

"Ugh…" Jade said annoyed and then grabbed the knife from the bed. "Option B I guess…" she said and put the knife on her wrist but just when she was going to slit her veins, the door opened so she threw the things to the floor scared.

"Oh hi Jade, I see you…woke up" Adeline said as she entered the room and walked towards her so she saw the rope and the knife on the floor. She smiled as she grabbed them and then suddenly slapped Jade.

"That bitch" Anna said angrily and Jade simply turned back to her proudly.

"You want to kill yourself, really?" Adeline questioned and chuckled. "And take that pleasure away from one of our clients? No, dear, I don't think so" she said.

"Go to hell" Jade simply responded. "If one of your clients wants to kill me, be my guest I'm sick of you" she said coldly and Adeline smiled cynically. "What is it? Your boss is still hoping my dad will give in?" She asked and Adeline laughed.

"No, dear, we know he won't…Mr. Johnson has insisted, we've told him everything you're going through, there are even videos he's seen but he says justice is more important and that if he rescues you, maybe ten other girls will suffer…besides, he knows you've already been...damaged so saving you now wouldn't really help" Adeline lied and Jade looked down sadly. "If he did what we want, then you'd be free but I'm afraid that won't happen"

"You lying bitch" Mr. West said full of rage because it was obvious Jade believed everything.

"Please just kill me, I don't want to be here anymore…I can't" Jade said and started crying so her parents did too.

"I think that was enough consciousness for a day" Adeline said and pulled out a syringe so Jade started shaking her head and walking back.

"No, don't…don't please, I don't want to be lost again, please, please don't" Jade begged as she tried to stay away from Adeline but then the man grabbed her from behind.

"Don't move" Adeline ordered and Jade started crying as she injected the drug on her arm. "It'll be okay, you'll rest" she said and Jade simply stared at her emotionlessly. The man put the chain around Jade's wrists and she started feeling dizzy. "Jade?" Adeline asked as she grabbed her jaw to make her face her and smiled because she was conscious but she could barely remain up. "Done!"

"Poor Jade" Robbie said sadly.

"Alright, set her on her knees…there" Adeline ordered and the man set Jade in the corner of the room, he tied the chain to a stick on the wall so Jade wouldn't fall and proceeded to take her dress off. Jade ended up only in her underwear on her knees with her arms chained above her head and Adeline smiled. "Perfect!"

"Is another client coming tonight?" The man questioned.

"Yes, yes…he likes to see her in this position" Adeline simply said and sighed satisfied. "She looks perfect, he'll love her…Let's go"

"Oh no" Beck said mortified.

"We have to go there right now" Anna affirmed.

"We can't, we won't have the order until tomorrow afternoon" Mr. Vega said,

"Can't you just go there? You're a damn cop, come on" Anna said desperately.

"I'm sorry, it's the procedure...I did everything i could but i'm not the person in charge around here" Mr. Vega responded and Beck punched the table madly. A few seconds later they saw a man walking into the room as he loosened his necktie and smiled at Jade.

"Well, hey there" The man said and took his blazer off.

"Don't touch her" Beck said angrily at the screen while the man walked towards Jade, he grabbed the back of her head to make her look up and kissed her before he started undressing himself.

Once the man was only in his boxers he walked towards the closet and grabbed a whip so everyone stared at the screen nervously. "It is time to play" The man said and untied the chain so he would be able to move Jade. He set her on her knees in the middle of the room and started walking around her with the whip. "You've been bad, very bad" He affirmed and whipped her on her back so she closed her eyes in pain. "You deserve to be punished" The man said and whipped her again so she looked down with a few tears streaming down her face.

"What a beast" Mrs. Valentine said sadly. They watched the man grabbing the back of Jade's head to make her stand up and then making her lay on the bed with her hands still chained. The man sat down on top of her and started smoking a cigarette, he breathed all the smoke onto Jade's face and then turned her face to the side before pressing the burning cigarette against her skin on the back of her neck.

"Ah!" Jade screamed in pain and everyone closed their eyes in frustration. The man made Jade look at him again and started kissing her as she tried to move because he was suffocating her, a few seconds later he broke the kiss and slapped her twice.

"Son of a bitch" Mr. West said full of rage.

"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you and you will scream" The man said to Jade as he forced her to look him in the eye and then started licking her face as she cried.

"Please, please…stop" Jade begged, she was dizzy and the noises were confusing but she knew what was going on. The man started licking his way down her body but then he stopped on her belly and began stroking her skin with the whip but suddenly hit her with it.

"Ah" Jade screamed as her body raised a little and the man smiled as he did it again. "Ah!" He walked towards the closet and started looking for some other things, he grabbed a knife and a rope and sat down next to her again. He simply started carving into her skin with it and she immediately screamed in pain. "AAAAAH!" Jade couldn't take the pain, he was using her skin as paper to draw on it and she couldn't do anything to stop him. "STOP, PLEASE STOP" Jade begged but he continued cutting her.

"Dear god" Andre said completely appalled and then they saw the man licking her blood as she cried her eyes out.

"That man is sick" Mrs. Vega said seriously and then they saw him getting on top of Jade as he made her open her legs so Anna looked down.

"The fun is just starting, baby, we have a long night ahead of us and lots of toys to play with" The man commented as he pulled his boxers down and everyone looked to the other side.

"Turn this off, I don't wanna see it" Anna ordered and Mr. Vega turned off the TV in the moment he was going to take her underwear down. There was a painful silence for several minutes but then Jade's mother broke out crying and John hugged her. "My baby…" she said sadly.

"It'll be fine, she'll be okay" John affirmed trying to comfort his wife.

"How can you tell me that? She's getting violently raped right now, that fucking bitch keeps her sedated, she wanted to kill herself…Nothing is fine, nothing will ever be fine" Anna screamed angrily and walked out of the living room. Mr. West tried to go after her but Mr. Vega stopped him.

"She needs to be alone, what she just saw isn't easy…let her cry, she needs it" He said and Beck sighed sadly.

"We all do"

* * *

 **Sad, i know...but i hope you liked it!**

 **Please REVIEW, guys! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone decided to go to bed and try to sleep even though they didn't believe it'd be possible knowing what was happening to Jade at the same moment. Next morning everyone went back to the living room and Beck turned on the TV again, they hadn't disconnected the cables so there was still the image of the room.

When they started watching the broadcast, they saw Adeline and her assistant in the room with Jade but she was sat on the side on the bed looking to the other side so they could only see her back. "Look at you, we'll need to do something about all this" Adeline said while moving her face side to side and then made her stand up. Jade was only in underwear again but she was chained by her wrists as always, they treated girls like dogs.

Adeline grabbed the chain to make Jade walk out of the room but first she had to pick something from the floor so she made her turn around and as soon as everyone saw Jade's front side, their mouths dropped. "Oh my god" John said completely heartbroken and Anna started crying again. Jade's face had some bruises and blood all over it, she had an intense mark around her neck, marks from whips all over her body, the heart shaped scar on her lower belly and some blood on her thighs.

"What did he do to her?" Cat questioned shocked but nobody responded because they had no idea either.

"Son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him" Beck affirmed full of rage and then they saw Adeline making Jade walk out of the room by pulling her chain like a leash.

"We need to shower you, you've got appointments today" Adeline said and then closed the door.

"We need to rescue her right now" Mr. West affirmed.

"We don't have the order yet, don't worry…it'll be here today but just not now" Mr. Vega responded.

"I'm not going to stay here and watch another pig rape my kid" John said madly and stood up.

"If you want this done right, you have to wait…If we go there now, they'll have tools to throw the case to hell and you know it" Mr. Vega said and John looked down. "Calm down"

"It's easy to say it when your daughter isn't the one getting tortured" John simply responded and took a breath. There were some maids cleaning the room and about five hours later everyone was anxiously waiting for the call to go rescue her. They were in the living room hoping not to see Jade in the room but then Adeline entered pulling her chain again.

"No…" Anna said mortified. Jade was clean now and she was wearing different clothes, this time she was wearing a lingerie pink pajama but the marks on her arms, neck and face were visible even from the distance.

"Alright, dear, it is time…This one likes you better sleeping so come here" Adeline said but it was obvious Jade wasn't conscious, she was like a zombie again. The woman made her lay down on the bed and took the chains off before sedating her. Once Jade was asleep, Adeline walked out of the room and a few minutes they saw George walking into the room.

"That bastard" Mr. West said angrily as they watched the old man walking towards the bed with a smile on his face.

"Hi sleeping beauty" George said and started stroking her face. "Those other men don't know how to treat a girl like you…" He commented and started undressing himself. All the sudden the phone rang and Mr. Vega immediately picked up as George stroked Jade's body under the lingerie.

"Got it, thanks!" Mr. Vega said and hung up. "It's time, let's go, John"

"I want to go too" Beck said and he nodded.

"Alright but no one else, we don't need a lot of civilians" Mr. Vega said.

"I'm her mother" Anna commented clearly upset.

"You'll see her here, my love, I promise" John said and the three men walked out of the apartment while the rest of them stayed watching how George abused Jade while she was unconscious.

"Poor Jade" Cat commented sadly as they saw the man taking her pajamas off and Anna looked down before turning the TV off, she didn't want to see her kid getting raped again.

Mr. Vega and John drove as fast as they could followed by the other cops and an hour later they arrived to the huge mansion. "It's time" Mr. Vega said and sent a text to Tori so she turned on the TV again.

"They're there" Tori informed, when they looked at the screen again the man was still raping Jade, she was covered with the sheet and he was on top of her moving so Anna closed her eyes in frustration but a couple of minutes later he finished and got off her.

"As good as ever" George said and hugged Jade's unconscious naked body.

"You damn pig" Anna said angrily.

"George is still in the room with Jade" Mr. Vega informed and Beck sighed upset. All the cops got in position and Mr. West rang the bell, a couple of minutes later Adeline opened the door and smiled.

"Sebastian, Daniel…it's nice to see you again" The woman said politely but Mr. Vega simply walked into the house and handcuffed her.

"Adeline Roberts, you're under arrest for human trafficking, kidnapping, organized crime and complicity in rape, murder and torture" He informed and her eyes wide opened.

"What? You're a cop?" She questioned shocked.

"And I'm a judge" Mr. West informed. "You fucking bitch will end your days in the darkest hole there is in this country" He affirmed and all the cops started breaking into the house. "That way, the girls are that way" John informed and a lot of cops started making their way down to the hall.

Beck and John followed them and started opening the doors to the girls' rooms, which were tiny spaces with only a bed on the floor, a toilet and chains. "Jade! She's still up there" John exclaimed and they started running upstairs. They went straight to room 6 and slammed the door open only to see unconscious Jade on the bed and George next to her, hugging her from behind and touching her body under the sheet.

"They're there!" Cat said happily when they saw them.

"Get away from my daughter, you fucking pig" Mr. West screamed madly and George stared at them confused.

"What? Sebastian?" George questioned.

"Judge West for you, piece of trash" John said coldly and dragged him out of the bed while Beck stayed with Jade.

"You'll be okay, we found you" Beck said as he stroked her face and made sure to surround her body with the sheet before grabbing her unconscious body in his arms. He was so happy to have her there with him that he couldn't stop crying and smiling while John beat the hell out of George.

"John, stop…that's enough!" Mr. Vega said when he entered the room and pulled the angry West man back. "He'll go to prison"

"What?" George questioned confused as he held his bleeding nose.

"Yes, and I'll have someone sedate and rape you too, bastard!" John informed and walked back toward Beck, who had Jade in his arms. "Let's get her out of here"

"Where are we going?" Beck asked.

"My apartment, Anna is dying to see her" John informed.

"I'll make sure everything goes well, I'll see you at the apartment tonight" Mr. Vega informed and John nodded before he drove Beck and Jade back to the apartment.

"How is she?" John asked as he drove, Beck was in the back seat with Jade in his arms still covered with the sheet.

"Asleep…" Beck said and sighed as he stroked her head. As soon as they got to the apartment, Anna ran to the door smiling and crying of happiness.

"My baby, she's here…she's here!" Anna said happily as she stared at Jade's unconscious face and kissed her forehead.

"She's naked" Beck informed and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know" Anna said sadly. "That rat raped her….But that doesn't matter anymore, she's here and she's alive!" She commented smiling. "Bring her to my room, I'm gonna shower and dress her" Beck took Jade to her mother's room and left her there. Anna took the sheet off and simply looked down sadly because of how damaged Jade was but then she took her to the bath and when she was done showering her, she started dressing her in comfortable clothes. "Done, you're fine now, my love" she said and kissed her daughter's forehead before walking out of the room.

"She's still asleep" Anna informed. "But now she's safe, nobody is going to hurt my baby again"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

 **I haven't updated because there's an issue with the reviews but i've made you wait too long so i'll just update anyway and i'll see your reviews when they fix problem.**

 **Please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

About five hours later Jade slowly opened her eyes, at first she didn't realize what had happened but then she noticed she wasn't in the same room anymore so she sat on the bed confused. The last thing Jade remembered was being in the room with the man that enjoyed hurting her and then everything was blank until that moment, she had no idea where she was, why she didn't have the chains or why she was wearing those clothes, nothing made sense.

Jade stood up slowly and then she heard voices outside so she was scared of walking out of the room but she wanted to know where she was, so after a few minutes she reunited the courage to walk out carefully. Jade opened the door and saw a long slightly dark hall, the voices were coming from the end of it so she started walking towards it quietly but suddenly felt a hand grabbing her arm, she turned around scared and saw a tall man standing right there so she panicked.

"No, no, no…" Jade said completely terrified as she walked back trembling and shaking her head. "I'm sorry" She didn't even notice where she was going so she got to the living room but all she could see was the man in front of her and she was terrified he would hurt her.

Everyone immediately turned to her and saw her panicking. "Jade…" The man, who was Robbie's father, said as he tried to reach her arm gently but she was just crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…please don't, don't drug me again" Jade begged and he shook his head. "Please, please don't inject me again, don't do it, I'm sorry!"

"Jade, baby, it's okay" Anna said and Jade turned to the side so she saw her parents and her friends there.

"Mom?" Jade questioned confused and Anna nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, my love, it's mom…I'm here with you" Anna said sweetly and Jade stared at her not believing her eyes so she shook her head.

"No, you're not…This is a dream, I'll open my eyes and you'll be gone…like all the other times" Jade said and covered her face. "This isn't real, this isn't real"

"It's not a dream, baby, you're here…You're safe" Anna affirmed as she grabbed her daughter's face to make her look at her. "Listen to me, Jade, you were rescued…It's over!" she informed and Jade looked down trying to assimilate the news.

"No, that's impossible" Jade said while shaking her head and looking down with her hands on her head. "This is a dream, it's happened before…It happens every time" She affirmed with lots of tears streaming down her face and then looked at her mom. "But I don't want it to end, I don't want to wake up"

"No, baby, you're not dreaming, this is real!" Anna affirmed smiling with tears in her eyes as well. "You're here, home, with me…with mommy" she said and Jade stared at her debating whether to believe it or not. "The nightmare's over!" She exclaimed.

"It's over…it's over…" Jade whispered and smiled before she broke out crying so her mother embraced her in her arms.

"Yes, honey, it's over" Anna responded and kissed her face several times. "No one will ever hurt you again, I promise"

"Mom!" Jade exclaimed crying her eyes out as she basically stuck her fingers into Anna's back to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "It was horrible"

"Sh, sh…I know, baby, I know" Anna said as lots of tears streamed down her face as well and after a couple of minutes Jade broke the hug to wipe the tears off her face. Then she turned to the side a little and saw Cat standing there so Jade smiled and went to hug her.

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed gladly and Cat hugged her back.

"I missed you so much" Cat said and started crying so Jade closed her eyes in joy.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Jade commented and broke the hug to look at her face. "I'm so sorry, Cat, they hurt you, right?"

"No, no…they rescued us in time" Cat informed and Jade exhaled relieved before hugging her again so everyone was smiling moved by how much they meant to each other.

"Thank god, I was so scared for you" Jade said and broke the hug to smile at her.

"Jade!" Tori said happily and hugged her so Jade hugged her back gladly as well. "I'm so happy to see you alive…we thought…"

"I know, me too" Jade responded and looked down. "Tori, how long ago did they take me away from you?" She questioned and Tori thought about it.

"Three weeks, I believe" Tori responded and Jade nodded before hugging Andre and Robbie as well.

"Jade, honey, I'm so happy to see you here" John said and tried to hug her but she pushed him back madly.

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded. "HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed with lots of tears running down her face. "I can't believe you were capable of leaving me there to suffer just to maintain your reputation" She said disappointedly and he shook his head. "I HATE you, I hate you more than anything"

"Jade, it's not what you think" He responded.

"No? You're going to tell me they didn't take me to get to you? That they didn't torture me to the point where I only wanted to die to blackmail you? But the worst part is that you didn't even care" Jade affirmed full of rage. "I went through hell so many times in the last weeks that I've lost count and you could've stopped that, you could've saved me!"

"I did, I tried" John affirmed. "I did what they wanted, honey, I swear to god! But they said they wouldn't give you back"

"You're lying" Jade said coldly. "You are just trying to justify yourself now but it's too late"

"Jade, your father is telling the truth" Anna informed and Jade turned to her. "He freed that man as soon as they told him to but then he didn't respect our deal, he said he would keep you but…we kept looking for you, we found you"

"What?" Jade asked confused. "No, no…that's not true"

"It is, darling" Beck's mother said and Jade thought about it.

"Honey, do you really think I could ever put a case above you? I would've died to save you" John affirmed as he grabbed her face gently to make her look at him. "You're my life, they knew it…that's why they took you but I swear I did everything I could to save you"

"Are you being honest?" Jade questioned sadly and he nodded.

"Completely" He affirmed and kissed her forehead so she hugged him and he embraced her in his arms gladly. "You're home now, my love and you won't ever leave again"

A couple of minutes later they finally broke the hug and Jade looked down smiling sadly, she was happy to be free but she still felt she would wake up in any second. "Jade, honey, I want to thank you for what you did for my daughter" Mrs. Valentine said sincerely as she held Jade's hand and she nodded.

"She's like my sister" Jade said and smiled at Cat. "I did what I had to do"

"That's true" Beck said and Jade turned around to see him standing there, she wanted to cry but she pushed the tears back and simply stared at him coldly.

"You didn't feel that way the last time we spoke" Jade said.

"I was an idiot…but if there's one thing I know for certain is that I love you" Beck responded and tried to grab her hand but she stepped back.

"It's too late to realize it" Jade affirmed. "By the way, I don't know if you are aware but I've continued to be a god damn prostitute for the last three weeks and I didn't do anything to stop them, does that make you mad? Does that make you feel less of a man?" She questioned.

"No" Beck responded. "And no, you have never been a prostitute…you've been a victim, that's it" He said and she looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "Besides, you were unconscious most of the time"

"How could you know that?" Jade questioned confused.

"Because we saw you yesterday, we saw what you wanted to do" Beck responded and she stared at him confused.

"Listen, honey, before we rescued you we had to be sure you were there so I was with you yesterday but you didn't recognize me" John informed and Jade started thinking about it but she couldn't remember it. "However, I set a little camera to see what happened to you after I left" He said and her eyes wide opened because she knew she'd been with the sadistic man the previous night.

"So…you saw…this?" Jade questioned and pointed to her neck.

"Yes, well…not all of it, we turned off the TV because it was too horrible for us to watch" Beck answered and Jade looked down. "But the point is that we know they kept you sedated most of the time and that some men raped you while you were unconscious" He said and she looked down with lots of tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to know how many, don't tell me…" Jade said and started getting anxious as she got some flashbacks; for a moment all she did was stare into space as all the conscious memories she remembered came to her head and they became as vivid as when they were happening.

"Jade?" Beck said confused because it was obvious she wasn't fine. "Jade, look at me" He demanded gently and tried to reach her arm but she pushed him back scared and stared at him terrified.

"Honey, are you okay?" Anna asked and Mr. West moved his hand in front of her face but her pupils didn't move so he realized she was having a vivid nightmare.

"Don't, don't…" Jade said to Beck while shaking her head and he looked at John worriedly.

"Jade, it's okay, it's me…Beck" Beck said smiling but all Jade could see was a man walking towards her with a rope so she started crying. "Oh no" he said mortified because she was too affected.

"Jade, listen to me, this is not real" Her father affirmed as he stood in front of her but she was still looking at Beck over John's shoulder and panicking. "Jade, wake up!"

"Is she okay?" Cat questioned mortified as John tried to make her react but when she looked at him, she saw Adeline and when she looked at her wrists, she could see and feel the chains around them.

"Oh my god, poor girl…she's so traumatized" Beck's mom said sadly as they watched her act terrified, she was trembling and staring at them scared.

"Baby, it's me…it's mom" Anna said and hugged her but she wasn't reacting, she didn't move her eyes off Beck so her mother stepped back.

"Jade, you need to wake up" Beck affirmed as he held her face to make her look at him but even though she was looking at him, she wasn't really seeing him or any of what was actually happening. She could see flashes of Beck's face and everyone's faces but they constantly changed to the people who'd hurt her so she believed she was with them.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't…don't" Jade begged with lots of tears streaming down her face and then grabbed a knife someone had left on a plate on the small table next to her but no one really noticed it. Beck tried to hug her but suddenly stepped back and turned to her as he opened his now cut hand.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked when she and everyone else saw Beck's bloody hand and the knife on Jade's hand. Jade stared at his hand nervously and then at his face, she could see Beck for a fraction of a second but then his face turned into one of her victimizers and he didn't look happy so she panicked even more.

"No, Jade, it's okay…don't worry" Beck said smiling as he tried to reach her but she was stepping back shaking her head a little with tears in her eyes.

"No…no…" Jade whispered several times. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please…I'm sorry" she said and started crying more because she thought he would hurt her.

"It's okay, don't worry…just give me the knife" Beck demanded gently as he tried to reach her but in her head, the man was going to hurt her so she stepped back and aimed the knife at him.

"Jade, sweetie, give him the knife" Anna demanded but Jade kept walking back threatening him with the knife.

"Beck, be careful" His mother said worriedly as he followed her.

"Stay back! Don't hurt me, please…" Jade said terrified crying and it simply broke Beck's heart to see how affected she was. Jade walked all the way back until she got to the wall so she couldn't go any further and she was having a panic attack.

"Jade, it's alright, just give me the knife…this is not real" Beck affirmed as he extended his arm to reach her but she was just shaking her head terrified.

"No! I don't want to play anymore" Jade said scared and Beck shook his head.

"No, you won't" Beck responded smiling but she wasn't conscious, she was just staring at him nervously and then she turned to the wall in the corner while looking down. "Yeah, realize this isn't happening…You're fine now, drop the knife" He demanded sweetly and she remained quiet for over a minute but then she dropped the knife so he and everyone else exhaled relieved thinking she'd reacted; "Good, very good" He said gladly but a few seconds later she slowly turned to them again and everyone's eyes wide opened when they saw the blood streaming down her hands from her wrists. .

"Game's over" Jade said smiling sadly.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Game's over" Jade said sadly as the blood streamed down her hands and Anna covered her mouth while everyone stared at her shocked.

"Oh my god" Beck exclaimed scared and Jade simply looked down.

"No, no, no Jade, no!" John said upset as Beck grabbed Jade in his arms because she was weakening more and more as seconds went by.

"God, Jade, what the hell did you do?" Beck questioned angrily as she stared at the ceiling emotionlessly. "We need to take her to the hospital"

"Quick!" Anna exclaimed and she, Beck and John rushed down to the parking lot.

"Mr. West!" Josh said and immediately opened the door of the van so they got in while the rest of the gang and their parents got in the other vans.

"Jade, look at me! Stay awake" John demanded when he saw her slowly falling asleep. "Don't close your eyes, focus on me" He said and slapped her face gently.

"Dad?" Jade questioned whispering.

"Yes, Jade, it's me…it's me, look at me!" He ordered but she couldn't stay awake any longer and after a few seconds her head dropped unconscious. "Damn it!"

"No!" Anna said crying her eyes out but they got to the hospital very quickly and the doctors immediately started attending Jade.

"What happened?" Tori asked as the rest of them joined them in the waiting room.

"They're attending her, fortunately, she didn't lose a lot of blood…" Beck commented and sighed mortified. "I can't believe this happened"

"Honey, you need to get your hand checked" His mother said but he shook his head.

"No, it's alright…now the most important thing is Jade" Beck said.

"Beck, we are in the hospital…you need a bandage" Tori commented and he exhaled annoyed but ultimately agreed to get his hand cured. They waited for about two hours and then saw the doctor walking up to them.

"Jade West?" He questioned and they nodded. "She's alive, fortunately you acted fast and she didn't lose a lot of blood" The doctor informed so everyone smiled gladly. "However, she also presents a lot of other signs of abuse, can you talk to me about it?"

"She was kidnapped and the bastards tortured her" Mr. West explained, rage and sadness dripping from his voice.

"I could see…They hurt her in a lot of ways, physically, she presents a lot of bruises all over her body, some scars, burns, marks from a whip and from strangling made by a rope or a belt…and there are also signs consistent with repeated and violent sexual abuse" The doctor informed and they looked down sadly but then John nodded. "Is that why she did it?"

"She started hallucinating and did it out of fear" Anna explained sadly and the doctor nodded.

"Well, my recommendation is that you get her psychological help as soon as possible…If she has another episode of suicidal hallucinations, she might not be as lucky" The doctor commented and they nodded.

"Is she okay? Can we see her?" Cat questioned and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, she woke up a few minutes ago" The doctor responded and took them to Jade's room. She was laying on the bed simply staring at the bandages on her wrists and thinking but when the door opened, she immediately turned to it and saw everyone walking inside so she looked down.

"Hi" Cat said sweetly and Jade gave her a sad smile.

"Hey" Jade responded.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Anna questioned and Jade sighed sadly.

"Dead" Jade said sincerely and continued staring at her wrists.

"Jade, that wasn't okay" Tori commented seriously and Jade stared at her slightly confused.

"What happened?" Jade asked and they looked at each other.

"You…tried to kill yourself, you slit your wrists with a knife" Andre informed and Jade thought about it trying to remember.

"You really scared us, Jade" Beck said and she turned to him so she saw the bandage on his hand.

"What happened to you?" Jade questioned curiously and he looked at John not knowing what to say. "What? What is it?" she asked again because she could see their faces.

"You cut him" Cat informed and Jade's eyes wide opened. "You don't remember?" She asked and Jade shook her head slowly as she stared at Beck's injured hand.

"Oh my god…" Jade said shocked and turned to his face shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean it" she affirmed.

"It's okay, don't worry" Beck said smiling but she shook her hand.

"No, it's not…I cut you, I could've killed you" Jade affirmed and looked down. "I'm dangerous"

"No, you're not…you were scared and you tried to defend yourself" Beck responded. "You had a hallucination, you thought I was going to hurt you"

"I did?" Jade asked and he nodded so she stared into space remembering but she couldn't put her memories in order. "I just remember being with that man and then I was suddenly in that house with all of you and then I was back with Adeline and that man…and then I woke up here"

"Well, you had a hallucination and you tried to kill yourself in it, you were never back with those people" Beck said and Jade looked down. "But the important thing is that we could save you in time"

"Are you gonna lock me up?" Jade asked her mother.

"What? No, of course not, baby" Anna responded.

"But…what if I hurt someone?" Jade asked.

"You won't hurt anyone…you just need therapy and you'll be fine" John affirmed and Jade simply stared into space while playing with her hair. "Jade?" He asked because she'd remained in silence for several seconds.

"What?" Jade simply asked back so he exhaled relieved.

"Nothing, baby…I'm just happy to have you back" He said but she continued doing what she was doing. "And I need to ask you a few questions" Mr. West informed and she looked at him. "Listen, we have the records of Adeline's house and I know the Skull will give us the names of his recurrent clients as well, I will find them and I will make them pay"

"Where is he?" Jade questioned nervously.

"In prison…paying for what he did" Her father responded and she sighed sadly as she remembered him. "Honey, do you think you could recognize the men who raped you? At least the ones who did while you were conscious" He questioned and she looked down ashamedly.

"It's okay, baby" Her mother said as she held her hand and smiled.

"I don't know" Jade responded sincerely. "They all started to look the same after a while" she commented and they looked at each other sadly.

"But are you sure you can't recognize any of them?" Mr. West insisted.

"I said no" Jade responded coldly rising her voice so they stared at her slightly surprised. "I don't even know how many men I slept with"

"Honey, it's okay, don't get upset" Anna said sweetly.

"No! It's not!" Jade exclaimed upset. "I can't remember their faces and I don't want to, I just want to forget everything, I want to go back in time and undo all the things they did to me, I want to forget who I am because I know it'll never go away, why can't you understand?" She questioned and they stared at her sadly. "I can't see their faces in my head, I can only feel them…all of them doing disgusting things to me, the only face I see when I think about it is the Skull's and the one who rented me the last night"

"Don't worry, baby, that's normal" Her father said and she looked down while wiping a few tears off her face. "It'll all be okay, you don't need to remember it…But you need to be aware it happened and you'll grow out of it"

"Yes, it's okay, honey, just relax" Anna said and kissed her hand so Jade looked down sighing, there was an awkward silence for over a minute but then Beck decided to break it.

"Jade, we need to talk…" He commented and she looked at him emotionlessly. "I'm sorry" He said sincerely.

"For what?" Jade questioned as she stroked the bandages on her wrists.

"For being an idiot, for not understanding what you were doing, for being so selfish" Beck responded and she took a breath. "I know how much Cat means to you, I should've understood your sacrifice instead of judging you for it….I'm really sorry"

"Are you?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Yes" Beck immediately said. "I love you, you mean the world to me and I need you back, I really do" He affirmed but she simply stared at the ceiling while playing with her hair, everyone else was just quietly watching the scene and not knowing what to do. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" He asked and she turned to him.

"What do you want me to say? It's over" Jade affirmed. "You're not gonna have me back now or ever" She informed and his face immediately changed to a sad expression.

"Jade, please…I'm sorry, what can I do for you to forgive me?" Beck asked and Jade smiled sadly.

"Nothing…You don't get it, do you?" Jade asked and he stared at her confused. "It's not about you, Beck, it's about me…I'm dead now, I'm never coming back" She affirmed and everyone looked at each other disconcertedly.

"No, you're not" Beck responded. "What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed.

"I am not the same person you remember…I don't even know who I am now" Jade said sincerely. "I'm not even sure all this is really happening, I've had a lot of dreams that have seemed real but then I woke up in that room with the chains or on the bed in the other room…Only to see those men with me or Adeline injecting me" She commented with a couple of tears streaming down her face. "As far as I know, I could wake up and be there again"

"That's not going to happen" Beck affirmed. "You're not dreaming, this is real…as real as the love I feel for you, the love we feel for each other"

"Go, I don't want to see you" Jade said coldly and Beck looked down. "GET OUT!" She exclaimed angrily and he sighed sadly before walking out of the room.

"Jade, I know you're angry…but you should give him the chance to show you he truly loves you" Beck's mother commented.

"He doesn't" Jade responded emotionlessly. "If he loved me, he wouldn't have done what he did but it's okay, I get it" she said with a shade of irony in her voice.

"No, you really don't" Mrs. Oliver affirmed. "He loves you, Jade, I'm his mother and I know him better than anyone…He just wants to be with you now that…"

"Now that what? Now that I was rescued? Now that he doesn't have to sacrifice anything? Now that his man ego isn't at risk?" Jade questioned upset. "He is selfish, he is with me only when things are alright but when I needed him the most, what did he do? He blamed me for what was happening, he said I was going to bed with those bastards because I wanted to, he acted like the victim, so tell me, where did all his love go then?"

"Jade, if you let him…" Mrs. Oliver said sadly but she interrupted her.

"He wasn't with me when I needed him the most, I tried to stay strong for Cat but all I wanted every time I had to be with those men was to die" Jade informed with tears streaming down her face and rage dripping from her voice. "When I came back from the god damn hotel, I just wanted to be hugged, I needed it! I needed him to tell me things would be okay, that he loved me no matter what and that we would get through it together but no, he couldn't do that…" She said disappointedly. "He only stared at me disgusted, he made me feel guilty for getting raped, he made me feel even worse than I already felt…" Beck had been outside the door hearing everything and it made him feel horrible because he knew she was right.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I really am" Beck's mother responded sincerely because she could understand her attitude.

"He wasn't there when I needed him and it's all over, I don't need him now"

* * *

 **Jade is right though or what do you guys think?**

 **I hope you liked it! Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

"I think you should go back to the apartment" John said to everyone. "Anna and I will stay with Jade"

"Okay" Mrs. Valentine said and smiled at Jade sweetly.

"I hope you recover, honey, I really do" Mrs. Oliver said nicely and Jade simply looked down as everyone walked out.

"I'll walk them to the parking lot and I'll be back" John informed and followed them.

"Bye" Cat said sweetly before closing the door and Jade was left alone with her mother.

"Mom…" Jade said.

"What?" Anna said nicely.

"Can you hug me?" Jade asked and Anna immediately smiled at her. "Hug me like when I was little and I couldn't sleep"

"Of course, my love" Anna responded sweetly and Jade moved to the side so her mother sat down next to her and put her arms around her while Jade's head rested on her chest. "Like this, baby?" she asked as she kept her close.

"Yes, yes…hug me tightly" Jade demanded and Anna kissed her head while hugging her. "Don't leave me, please, don't ever leave me" she said almost desperately and her mother tightened her arms around her.

"No, my love, I won't ever leave your side…I promise" Anna affirmed. "Now close your eyes, baby, it's nighttime and you need to rest"

"No, I don't want to sleep…" Jade said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm afraid…I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this will be over, I'm afraid that I'll wake up and you won't be here…I'll be back in that room" Jade responded sincerely and Anna closed her eyes sadly because it hurt her to know how affected her daughter was.

"You don't have to be afraid…look at me" Anna demanded sweetly and Jade looked up at her mom's face. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, I promise!" She affirmed. "Sleep, my love, sleep and don't be afraid because when you wake up, I'll be right here, taking care of you" She informed and kissed Jade's forehead.

"I love you, mom" Jade said and Anna smiled.

"I love you more, honey" Anna responded and closed Jade's eyes gently. "Now sleep…." She whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Sing for me" Jade demanded with her eyes closed as she turned to the side holding her mother's hand and she hugged her. Anna simply smiled at her and started singing so Jade smiled a little and after twenty minutes, she fell asleep.

John walked into the room quietly and Anna immediately turned to him. "Is she asleep?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, she just fell asleep" Anna said and smiled at Jade as she stroked her cheek gently. "My poor baby, she's so afraid…she is holding my hand to make sure I don't leave her" she commented sadly and Mr. West sighed.

"She has nothing to worry about, she's safe" He affirmed.

"Is she?" Anna questioned and he stared at her not understanding. "That man is still out there and as long as he is alive, as long as those people exist my Jade won't be safe"

"I won't let anyone hurt her again, I'll double her security…I'll do anything" He responded.

"She had a bulletproof van and two guards and they still got her, what can we do now? We can't keep her in the house all the time" Anna commented.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked and she thought about it.

"What if we move out of the country?" She suggested.

"My job is here" John answered.

"Just me and Jade, you can visit us when you get the time…" Anna commented. "I just don't want them to hurt her again, if they catch her for some reason…it'll be over, they'll kill her, they'll kill my baby and I can't live with that. I know you can't live with that either" she affirmed.

"No, I can't…" Mr. West said and took a breath. "Alright, I'm going to start preparing everything…I think that you should move to our house in France while you and Jade decide where you want to live, is that okay?" He asked and Anna nodded.

"Yes, yes…" She said and continued staring at her daughter as she slept, she only wanted to protect her from everything, including her nightmares but she knew that wasn't possible. Next morning Jade suddenly opened her eyes exalted and Anna immediately woke up. "Jade, what is it, honey?" She questioned and Jade exhaled relieved when she felt her mother there.

"I…I thought you'd be gone when I woke up" Jade said sincerely and kept holding Anna's hand.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm here…just like I promised you" Anna responded smiling and kissed her forehead so Jade smiled sweetly and her mother finally broke the hug to stand up and pull her muscles. "So, what does my baby want for breakfast? You can have anything you want!"

"Yes, honey, choose" John said and Jade smiled while thinking about it.

"Pancakes…I've been craving pancakes for weeks" Jade informed and they smiled.

"Got it, I'll go get the pancakes and…coffee with two sugars?" John questioned and Jade shook her head.

"No, I want a chocolate milkshake" Jade informed and Anna chuckled.

"Pancakes and chocolate milkshake, that was your favorite breakfast when you were little" Anna commented and Jade nodded.

"Perfect, pancakes and chocolate milkshake, I'll be back soon, my loves" He said as he stroked Jade's face and gave Anna a peck. "Take care of my women, Josh" He said to the guard, who was outside the door and he nodded.

"They'll be here when you return, sir" Josh responded and Mr. West slapped his shoulder nicely.

"Thanks, son" He said and made his way to the parking lot with the other guard. About 40 minutes later Mr. West came back with Jade's breakfast and one for him and for Anna as well.

John and Anna were just staring at their daughter as she ate her breakfast happily and they smiled to each other because it was like she had gone back in time, she seemed so small and cute in their eyes, it'd been a long time since they'd seen her as happy and vulnerable as a little kid. "Honey, your father and I talked about your future last night" Anna commented and Jade immediately turned to them.

"My future? What do you mean?" Jade questioned nervously. "Are you gonna lock me up in a hospital?"

"No, of course not" John responded. "But your mother thinks that you're not safe here anymore, Richard Johnson is still out there and he's a big threat to your safety, honey" He commented.

"So I thought that we could move away, out of the country" Anna added and Jade's eyes wide opened. "Your father can't come with us but he would visit us often"

"So it'd be just you and me?" Jade asked and Anna nodded.

"Yes, darling, your father thinks that we should go to our home in France but then you can decide where you want to be and I'll go with you" She responded and Jade thought about it. "I just don't want to lose you again, I can't"

"Okay…" Jade said and nodded. "Yes, I don't want to be here while those people are still out there"

"Perfect, I'm glad you understand" John commented. "I'll make the preparations just so you and your mother can move as soon as possible"

"But will we ever come back?" Jade asked and they looked at each other.

"Hopefully someday, honey" Anna answered.

"And what about my school?" Jade questioned.

"We'll find a good art school, don't worry about that" John said and Jade nodded.

"Okay…"

Later that day the gang appeared in the hospital and Jade turned to them. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Tori questioned nicely.

"Okay, I guess" Jade said.

"Look, we brought you frozen yogurt" Cat informed sweetly and Jade smiled at her.

"So, how are you guys? How's therapy?" Jade questioned.

"It's okay I guess" Tori said and looked at Cat. "He always tells me it wasn't my fault and that I'll grow out of it, you know, learn to live with what happened"

"Yes, he usually tells me it's not my fault that you wanted to help me" Cat added and Jade shook her head.

"No, it wasn't…It was my decision" Jade affirmed.

"The doctor is nice" Cat commented.

"When are they releasing you?" Andre questioned.

"Tomorrow" Jade informed.

"And then you'll go back home?" Cat questioned. "I can't wait to go back to school" she commented and Jade looked down.

"I'm not going back to Hollywood Arts" Jade informed sadly.

"What? Why not?" Tori questioned confused and Jade sighed.

"Because I'm moving…out of the country" She responded and their mouths dropped.

"What?" Beck questioned shocked, he'd been in the back trying to be discreet but he couldn't accept the fact she was leaving. "You're kidding, right? You can't move away!"

"Of course we can" Anna said as she walked towards the bed.

"But…Jade's life is here" Beck affirmed.

"Her life is in danger here" Anna responded. "Those people are still out there and they'll attempt to hurt her again as soon as they learn she's free now, I'm not letting that happen"

"But isn't moving away too extreme?" Tori questioned.

"No, it's the only way to be sure they won't find us" Anna said.

"And…where are you gonna live?" Robbie questioned.

"France, we have a house there but then Jade will decide if she wants to be somewhere else" Anna responded.

"France…that's so far away" Cat commented and her eyes started filling with tears. "I'm gonna miss you" she said sadly and Jade smiled sadly at her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Cat" Jade said and hugged her. "But you can visit me whenever you want"

"It's not like she can travel to France and be back the next day, you know" Beck commented coldly and Jade stared at him emotionlessly.

"What's your problem? Do you want them to catch me again?" Jade questioned and he looked down.

"Of course not but…I don't want you to leave" Beck said sincerely. "I need you"

"Too bad" Jade responded trying to seem cold. "Why don't you use this opportunity to pretend I never existed? Go find yourself a girlfriend who will put YOU above everything because I never will"

"What are you talking about? I don't want a new girlfriend, I want you and I want you like this" Beck affirmed.

"No, you don't" Jade responded. "You want a girl that will make you her number one priority in all circumstances and I'm not that girl!" she exclaimed. "I thought I'd made that clear when I told you I didn't care what you thought about me helping Cat"

"Jade, I've told you I'm sorry for that" Beck said. "I don't want to be alone, I need you"

"You won't have to be alone, I'm sure you can find a new girlfriend, Beck, one that hasn't been a prostitute" Jade said coldly and he looked down. "You don't have to worry about me at all, I'm not gonna be here to see it"

"Please don't leave" Beck said sadly.

"It's not up to you or even to Jade, Beck, it's for her safety" Anna commented. "And we are leaving, it's done!"

* * *

 **I don't know about you but i really enjoyed writing the scenes of Jade with her parents, especially her mom, idk haha i just thought they were very cute and that's how i imagine it would go if something like that happened, at least with her mom.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Jade was released and everyone went back to L.A. but she felt strange, it was crazy to be back home after what had happened. The three vans were on the road on the way back home but this time Jade was with her parents, she was simply looking out the window and the flashbacks from the night they'd gotten kidnapped kept coming to her head.

"Honey, are you okay?" Anna asked and Jade was pulled from her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just that…I was remembering what happened" Jade responded and Anna put her arm around her. "My guards…they killed them because of me" she commented sadly.

"Don't think about it, soon we'll be away starting a new, better life" Anna affirmed and smiled at Jade so she smiled back. About an hour later they got to their house and Jade walked inside not believing her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm back" Jade said smiling. "I never thought I'd be here again"

"Well, you are…but not for long, honey, remember that" Anna commented and Jade nodded.

"I know…"

"Hey Jade" Nathan said happily as he greeted her.

"Nathan! Hey" Jade said gladly.

"It's so good to have you back" He responded.

"I know right? I can't believe it" John said and put his arm around her shoulders. "How have you been, Nathan? How's everything?"

"Good, thank you and don't worry, I've kept track of all your cases…they're fine" Nathan responded and John nodded.

"Perfect, thank you, son" Mr. West walked upstairs with Jade and Anna. "Alright, honey, I almost have everything…Now we just need to renew your passport" He said to Jade and she nodded.

"It's a quick paperwork, don't worry…We'll be out of the country next week" Anna affirmed and Jade exhaled.

"But what if something happens before?" Jade asked.

"Nothing will happen, you're going to stay here with me the whole time…and if we have to go out for some reason, it'll be together, honey" Anna responded and Jade tried to smile at her.

"I want to give you something, Jade" Her father said and gave her a nice bracelet. "You need to wear it all the time, don't take it off no matter where you go, okay?"

"Why?" Jade asked as she looked at it.

"Just do it, darling, it's very important" John said and she nodded.

"Alright…"

A couple of days went by and Jade was starting to feel better but she still had nightmares and she asked her mom to sleep with her, which Anna did gladly. One afternoon Anna was taking a shower and Jade was in the living room watching a movie but then one of the guards walked up to her. "Miss Jade, your friends want to come in, do you want to see them?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure" Jade simply said and continued drinking her coffee.

"Let them in" The guard said on the radio as he walked out. A few minutes later the gang walked into the living room and Jade turned to them.

"Hi Jade" Cat said sweetly.

"Hey" Jade simply responded.

"So, how are you? Your bruises look better" Tori commented nicely.

"I'm okay, I guess, better than I was a few days ago that's for sure" Jade responded and all the sudden Nathan walked into the room.

"Jade, we need to go to get your passport" He informed. "Your father needs you to do everything today because you're leaving next week" Nathan commented and Beck looked down.

"Okay, yeah sure" Jade said and stood up. "I'm gonna tell my mom to get ready"

"There's no time for that but don't worry, it'll be real quick, you'll be back very soon" Nathan affirmed and she thought about it, she didn't like to be out of her house by herself but Nathan was her father's assistant and she trusted him so she agreed.

"Alright" Jade said and put her coffee on the table.

"Can we wait for you here?" Cat questioned. "We want to spend time with you before you leave" she commented and Jade nodded.

"Sure, stay…Change the movie if you want" She simply said and started walking out with Nathan so they sat down on the sofa and started looking for a movie to watch on Netflix. Jade was in the back of the van while Nathan drove but they didn't take the other guards with them.

"Where are Josh and the others?" Jade asked.

"He's busy" Nathan simply said and continued driving so she closed her eyes and laid back. The gang had been watching the movie for about ten minutes when Mr. West suddenly walked into the room followed by Anna.

"Honey, you're home early" Anna commented and he turned back to give her a kiss.

"Yes, I want to spend time with my family now that I can" He commented. "Hey guys" He said to the gang and they waved at him.

"Hi" Tori said nicely.

"So, where is Jade?" John questioned.

"She was here when I went upstairs to take a shower" Anna commented.

"She left to get her passport" Cat responded and they looked at her confused.

"She left? Alone?" Anna questioned worriedly.

"No, she left with Nathan" Andre answered. "He said she needed to get it today"

"Jade knows she can't be out alone, I always go with her" Anna commented.

"She wanted to tell you but he said it was urgent, they should be back soon" Robbie said.

"What?" John asked disconcertedly. "But Jade's passport has been renewed already, I don't get this" He commented and saw Josh standing by the door. "Hey Josh, have you seen Nathan and Jade?"

"Yeah, they left on one of the vans but Nathan said they didn't need the other two" Josh commented and John immediately called him but he didn't answer.

"He's not picking up" John said and Anna took a breath.

"I don't like this" She commented sincerely.

"Nathan probably got confused…" Mr. West said.

"I don't care, we are going after them…I don't like to be away from Jade" Anna responded and he nodded. "Let's go"

"Stay here, guys" John said and they nodded but they were confused and worried too. Anna and John got in the van with two of the guards and started tracking the GPS of the van Nathan had taken but it wasn't working.

"The GPS was disabled" Josh informed and Jade's parents looked at each other.

"Wait, Jade's bracelet has a GPS device, find her" Mr. West ordered and Josh started tracking her.

"There she is, they're on the way to…the airport" Josh informed.

"What the hell?" Anna questioned and John looked down thinking. "John, he…" She said and turned to him.

"No, he can't…He's worked for me for years" Mr. West commented.

"But…how can you explain this?" Anna asked. "He lied to Jade and is driving her to the god damn airport without telling you"

"But…he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't betray me like that" He responded.

"Sir, I don't mean to be sneaky…but when the accident and the kidnapping happened, those bastards knew our protocol and the only way for them to know that is by having someone in" Josh commented seriously and John's eyes wide opened in realization.

"Yes, yes…that's true" Anna added and John covered his face.

"Dear god" He said not believing the facts. "That son of a bitch…if he did this, if he helped those bastards he will pay the price"

"GO FASTER!" Anna ordered and the other guard drove as fast as he could.

"We'll take a shortcut" He said and they nodded while Josh kept track of Jade. "We are close!

Jade had been with her eyes closed but when she felt the van pulling over she opened her eyes and realized they were in front of a plane road and there was a building to keep planes on the other side. "Where are we?" Jade questioned.

"Your dad texted me to bring you here" Nathan said and opened the door for her so she walked out confused. "Let's go…" He grabbed her arm and they walked towards the building but she kept looking around.

"Why are we here?" Jade asked as he opened the door.

"Your father wants you to meet a colleague" Nathan simply said and when Jade turned to the front, she saw a man in a suit and sunglasses standing there and behind him, there was a small plane and some men in it but she couldn't really see their faces.

"Hello Jade, it's nice to see you" The man said politely and held her hand but she stared at him confused.

"Who are you?" Jade questioned coldly.

"An old friend of your father's, my name is Richard Johnson" He responded and the men tied the doors wide opened to be able to take off on the plane. "Come on, we have to get in"

"What? No, no…I'm not going anywhere" Jade affirmed and tried to step back but Nathan grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her forward. "What are you doing? Stop, take me home now!" she ordered and then she saw the man who had burnt her back walking out of the plane so her eyes wide opened in fear and shock.

"It's ready, sir" The man informed.

"You, you…" Jade started saying nervously and moved back scared. "You…What's happening? Why did you bring me here?" she questioned exalted as she tried to walk back but Nathan was pushing her towards them.

"It's time to go, dear" Richard Johnson said and she shook her head. "You shouldn't be here but don't worry, soon you'll be back where you truly belong" he affirmed and Jade started panicking.

"HELP, HELP ME! NO, HEEEELP!" Jade screamed desperately as one of the men grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth but she kept kicking, she didn't want to be put in that plane because she knew it'd be the end of her life once again.

"Stop fighting!" The man ordered as he and other man dragged her towards the plane but then she kicked one of them and bit the other so they let go of her and she fell on her knees, she tried to crawl away but when she was about to get up, one of them put his foot on her back so she fell on her belly.

"HELP, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jade screamed and Richard laughed from inside the plane.

"Sedate her" Richard ordered his assistant, Sebastian, and he nodded as he walked out of the plane.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME! NATHAN HELP ME" Jade screamed desperately.

"Don't move" Sebastian said as he tried to inject Jade but she kept fighting.

"She's strong, right?" Nathan questioned chuckling.

"Yeah but not for long" Sebastian answered but then Jade pushed the syringe off his hand so he kicked her upset and walked towards it. "Anyway, what are you gonna do now?"

"Crash the van somewhere and tell John that we got attacked again" Nathan responded. "What are you gonna do with her this time?"

"She'll go to another 'facility' and then I'll be happy to put a bullet between her pretty eyes" Sebastian responded smiling gladly as the three men kept Jade to the ground while she cried.

"And I'll be happy to put one between yours" Josh said just in the moment Sebastian was going to inject Jade and he immediately looked up to see Jade's parents and Josh holding a gun aimed at him but he couldn't even think before he suddenly dropped dead after he shot him.

"Get away from my daughter!" John screamed madly and the other men tried to pull out their guns but Josh shot them first and Jade immediately ran as she could towards her parents.

"John!" Nathan said shocked and the plane immediately took off. Josh started shooting it but he couldn't stop them.

"How could you?" Mr. West asked coldly as Anna embraced Jade in her arms and kept her close.

"You're safe, honey, you're safe now" Anna said and kissed her daughter's head.

"John, let me explain…" Nathan said nervously.

"Explain what? That you helped those bastards to kidnap my daughter and make her go through hell? That you were about to do it again? That you betrayed me in the lowest way?" John questioned full of rage. "After everything I've done for you, all these years…I was helping you finish college and I was willing to help you build a career as a lawyer, I saw you as a son" He commented disappointedly. "How much did you get for stabbing my back?"

"Thirty million" Nathan simply responded. "Listen, I needed the money"

"If you needed money, you could've asked me for it" John affirmed. "But now, you're going down...I'll make sure you rot in a god damn dark hole" He said and Nathan stared at him coldly. "Handcuff that piece of trash and take him to the police, I'll go with my family to make sure they get home safely" Mr. West said to Josh and he nodded before putting the cuffs on Nathan.

The gang was in Jade's house watching the movie but they weren't even enjoying it because they couldn't stop thinking about Jade. All the sudden the door opened and the West family walked inside so everyone stood up but when John stepped to the side, their mouths dropped open. Jade's clothes were all dirty, her hair was messy, she was still crying a little and she had some blood on her lip. "What happened?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"Nathan…he betrayed us" John informed. "He took Jade to the airport and those bastards tried to take her again"

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked.

"The man who was there said he was your friend and that he was Richard Johnson" Jade informed. "But he wanted to get me in the plane and the man who burnt my back was there too, it was horrible"

"Richard Johnson is the head of that mafia" John informed and everyone turned to him.

"And did you catch him?" Andre questioned.

"No, he left on the plane" Anna answered. "See? Jade is not safe here"

"No, she isn't…" Beck said sadly.

"John, did Nathan know we were going to France? He probably told him" Anna said.

"No, no...he didn't know, i only told him i needed the passport and that i'd buy the tickets but he didnt ask where you would go" John responded and she nodded.

"When are we leaving?" Jade questioned anxiously. "I don't want them to catch me again, they were going to send me back"

"Don't worry, honey, you're leaving tomorrow night" John informed. "I wanted you to stay longer but I can't take any risks, your safety is priority"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Jade and her mother packed everything and next day Mr. West took them to the airport, the gang wanted to say goodbye so they appeared there as well. "So this is it, you're leaving…" Tori said sadly and Jade nodded.

"Yeah…I won't push you off any other building again" Jade commented and Tori chuckled.

"I'll miss you, Jade, I really will" Tori said and she smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you too, Tori" Jade responded sincerely and they hugged.

"Take care, girl" Andre said nicely and she smiled before they hugged.

"Hollywood Arts won't be the same without you" Robbie said after they'd hugged and she smiled sadly.

"Jade, I'll miss you so much" Cat said sincerely with tears streaming down her face and Jade hugged her.

"I'll miss you so much too, Cat, I really will" Jade said honestly and broke the hug to look at Cat's face. "But we'll still be friends, you can go visit me whenever you can and we'll text and video chat, it'll be like I'm here" She commented.

"No, it won't…" Cat said sadly. "But at least you'll be safe"

"We'll stay in touch and who knows? Maybe I'll come back some day, L.A. is the place you need to be to become an actress" Jade commented smiling and Cat thought about it.

"True" Cat said and smiled a little.

"See? Don't be sad" Jade said and sighed but then she saw Beck standing in front of her so her smile slowly dropped. "Goodbye, Beck" She said emotionlessly but he didn't respond, he simply hugged her and she closed her eyes. She wanted to hug him back and her arms moved but in the end she didn't, however, he continued hugging her for about a minute because he couldn't stand the idea of not seeing and feeling her again.

"I love you and I always will" Beck affirmed and kissed her forehead for several seconds with tears streaming down his face. "You have no idea how much this hurts but I know it's for your safety and that's the most important thing to me" He commented and she stared at him trying not to cry. "Just please remember this: I'm sorry for everything I did to you, for hurting you, I won't live enough time to stop regretting my words…but know that no matter what I said, I've never, not even for a second, stopped loving you and thinking you are amazing" He affirmed and Jade looked down.

"Stop it, Beck…" Jade whispered.

"No, look at me" Beck demanded and grabbed her face gently to make her face him. "I need you to realize this, I know it won't change anything because you're leaving but it's extremely important for me that you are aware of this" He commented. "You know me probably better than I know myself and you know I'm not lying when I say you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I fell in love with you from day one and my love has just been growing ever since" He informed and she stared at him with a shy smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I love your courage, your beauty, your talent, your personality, your passion, your intelligence, even your stubbornness…" He said and chuckled a little. "I love your smile, I love your laughter, I love the way you looked at me when you asked me for something, it's adorable" Beck said smiling with tears in his eyes. "I love your eyes, I love how red your face turns when you get embarrassed, I love how intimidating you can be, I simply love... everything about you and nothing can change that, not even a whole sea of distance"

Everyone was just watching the scene moved and Jade's parents looked at each other smiling sadly because they could see he meant it. "You'll see that when I'm gone, your love will disappear…You'll find a new girlfriend and you will love her more than you loved me" Jade said trying to pretend it didn't bother her.

"No, that won't happen" Beck affirmed. "No one will ever be like you, no girl on this planet could replace you… ever"

"That's enough" Jade said because she knew she was about to crack.

"I love you, Jade West, I love you and I always will…don't ever forget it" Beck affirmed and she looked at him with a couple of tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye, Beck" She simply said and turned around to start boarding. Anna and Jade got in the plane and John and the gang simply stared at the window as it took off.

"She's gone…" Tori said sadly and Cat started crying a little so Robbie hugged her. Beck was just staring at the window with lots of tears streaming down his face and Mr. West looked at him.

"She loves you too, Beck" John suddenly said and Beck turned to him. "She's just hurt but maybe, if your words were truthful, someday she'll take you back"

"Of course my words were truthful, what I feel for Jade is the realest thing I've ever felt" Beck affirmed. "I hope that what you say is true"

"It is but she needs to recover first, what she went through wasn't easy" John responded. "Either way, you should try to build your life again and if after a long time away from her, you still love her then it'll be the right time to ask her to give you another chance…maybe she'll say yes, you never know"

"Yes, you never know…"

Jade and her mother had been on the plane for about an hour but Anna could see she was sad. "Honey, why don't you forgive Beck? I think he's really sorry and he obviously loves you" Anna commented and Jade sighed.

"I know…" Jade responded. "But our relationship is impossible, especially now…I'm in a plane on the way to France"

"He could visit you" Anna said but Jade shook her head.

"No, that would never work…and he will change his mind after a few months; besides, I can't stand the idea of being with someone…you know what I mean, mom" Jade said embarrassedly. "Beck is handsome and nice, he'll find another girlfriend soon, one that is with him and that gives him what I can't give him…and then one day he'll just tell me things aren't working and it'll be over"

"So you prefer to break your heart yourself before he does…" Anna added and Jade looked down.

"It's better this way" Jade said and tried to smile at her mom but she shook her head sadly. "Besides, i still don't forgive him"

"No, it isn't…Beck understands what you went through and I don't think he would leave you because of that but i understand your resentment, baby" Anna commented.

"Maybe not because of that, but even if he denies it I know deep down it'll bother him and that's not all, I'm away…things are too complicated" Jade responded.

"What if a lot of time went by and when you saw him, he told you he still loves you, what would you do?" Anna questioned and Jade thought about it.

"I don't know, I guess I would need to see if I still love him then" Jade answered sincerely. "And if I did, maybe I would say yes…but that won't happen, I'm sure"

"You never know, honey" Anna simply said and Jade sighed.

"Yes, you never know…"

After several hours of flying, Anna and Jade finally landed and went to their house. "Wow…I didn't remember how pretty this place is" Jade commented as she walked into the house.

"Your father ordered the housekeeper to prepare everything, our rooms are ready" Anna informed gladly. "And since we can't be sure we are safe here either, we'll have new bodyguards but don't worry, it won't be permanent"

"Okay…" Jade said as she looked around. They went upstairs and Jade opened her window to see the view, which was amazing, so she smiled and her mother hugged her from behind.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, it is…" Jade said smiling and sighed.

"New life, honey, this is our new beginning" Anna said and Jade turned around to face her as they held hands. "So, do you want to stay here or have you decided where you want to live?"

"I think this is a good place" Jade responded. "I found a pretty good acting school…and it'll be a great way to improve my French, I haven't spoken it in years"

"You were fantastic, I'm sure it'll be easy to get back on track" Anna commented. "And also, your father already contacted a therapist for you, honey, you'll start seeing him on Monday"

"Alright…I don't think it'll help but if that's what you want" Jade simply said.

"Don't be negative, give him a chance" Anna responded. "Maybe you'll get surprised, therapy is helping your friends a lot"

"Okay, mom" Jade said trying to get rid of the subject so Anna chuckled.

"Anyway, you know what the best therapy when you're sad is?" She asked and Jade shrugged. "Shopping in Paris, going around the city and enjoying time with your very beautiful and young mother" She commented and Jade laughed a little so Anna smiled. "It's a date? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Jade said and Anna stroked her face, she was smiling but her smile slowly dropped and she stared at her daughter with teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...you have no idea how much I love you, honey" She affirmed and Jade smiled. "You're the most important thing in my life, if I lost you I would die…When you were away, I only felt like dying but knowing you were alive gave me the strength to stay alive, to fight and rescue you from those beasts" Anna said as she put Jade's hair behind her ears and stroked her face. "And to have you here, alive with me…Sometimes I can't believe this is real" she said sincerely with tears in her eyes. "You're my life, Jade"

"I love you, mom" Jade said smiling with tears in her eyes as well and they hugged for over a minute, they both needed it. "Mom…" she said.

"What?" Anna asked still hugging her.

"Will you sleep with me here too?" Jade asked and Anna smiled as she broke the hug to hold her face. "Just for a while, until the nightmares are gone"

"Of course, honey, I'll sleep with you just like when you were little, for as long as you need" Anna said and Jade smiled shyly. "But now it's time to take a shower and go eat something because I'm starving"

"Okay" Jade said.

"I'll tell Laura to make something good" Anna said and Jade nodded. "It's the perfect way to start our new life" she added and walked out of the room. Jade simply sighed and looked around before smiling sadly but she also felt excited, it was strange.

"Yes, a new life, our new life…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **I know Beck didn't deserve sympathy but i'm Bade trash haha sorry.**

 **Next chapter will be the last, just so you know :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Several weeks went by and things seemed to be getting in place; Jade found a performing school to attend, she was going to the psychologist three times a week and she was starting to have a positive view of life again. One day she was video chatting the gang, who were at Tori's house and they were very happy to see her.

"Oh my god, Jade, you look so good" Tori said surprised. "Your bruises are gone now and your hair looks great" she commented. Jade's hair was still black but she had some discreet highlights and her curls were very defined, she also had extensions so her hair looked longer and pretty.

"Thank you" Jade responded. "The therapist said it'd be good to have a change, he said it'd help my self-esteem and my mom immediately took me on a shopping spree and you know her, she told the salon lady to make me look fantastic" she commented and chuckled so they smiled because she actually seemed happy.

"I'm glad it's all working for you" Tori said.

"Yes, you seem happy" Beck commented and Jade's face changed for a second when she heard him but she kept her expression.

"I am" She said. "My new school is very good and I'm improving my French again"

"How's the food?" Robbie asked.

"Not so bad, the desserts are heaven, though" Jade responded.

"And how's therapy?" Andre asked.

"Could be worse" Jade said. "No, I have to admit it's good…He is making me see things on a different light, you know? And the nightmares are less frequent now"

"That's great!" Tori said gladly and Jade nodded.

"We miss you" Cat commented.

"But we still talk, Cat, you shouldn't miss me…especially you" Jade said and chuckled. "We text all the time"

"But it's not the same" Cat said and Jade smiled.

"It'll be okay" Jade said and sighed.

"I can't believe we are seeing you like this, you seem happier than before it all even happened" Tori commented sincerely and laughed. "It's weird to see you smiling this much"

"Don't push it, Vega" Jade said in her usual cold tone but then smiled again so they did too. "I know, it's strange…I'm not this sappy all the time, I guess I just miss you guys"

"Awww" Tori said happily and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it, I hate to be cheesy, I shouldn't have said that" Jade commented. "Anyway, how's everything at Hollywood Arts?"

"Normal, I guess" Andre said. "It gets boring sometimes…"

"What about you, Beck?" Jade asked and he stared at her surprised that she was actually speaking directly to him.

"I'm just here" He said.

"Have you found a girl yet? It's been over five months since I left" Jade commented and he sighed emotionlessly.

"Laura likes Beck, they had a date" Cat commented and Jade nodded slowly trying to pretend she didn't mind.

"That wasn't a date, I helped her with history…that's it" Beck clarified. "I'm not interested in her"

"Well, you should" Jade simply said.

"What about you? Is there another guy in your life?" He asked.

"You know there can't be any guy in my life right now" Jade responded coldly. "I might seem okay now but what happened to me can't be erased, especially this soon" she commented.

"I know, I just meant…" Beck tried to apologize because it seemed his question had made her upset but she interrupted him.

"I know what you meant and the answer is yes, there's actually an English guy who likes me and I think I like him back" Jade said trying to bother Beck and it worked.

"Really?" He asked smiling like he wasn't bothered and Jade nodded.

"Yes, his name is David" Jade commented. "He is a little older, twenty two but that's a good age…and he is such a gentleman, he treats me like a queen"

"I'm so glad" Beck said emotionlessly and she smiled.

"Yeah, me too…he knows I'm not ready now, I told him everything and he's been incredibly supportive" Jade commented. "He said that what I did for Cat was the bravest thing he'd ever heard and that I am worth gold"

"He is right" Beck said coldly.

"David is amazing, he usually takes me on these amazing dates, he actually asked me to be his girlfriend two weeks ago in a restaurant with view to the Eiffel tower…It was night and he asked for a special table and he told me it'd be an honor to be my boyfriend" Jade informed, Beck's blood was boiling and she knew it but she kept going. "He is like a gentleman from an old movie, I said no because I'm not ready and he understood perfectly but he's trying, he just wants to make me happy and maybe soon I'll give him a yes, he's earned it" Jade commented and Beck looked down clearly bothered so Jade smirked satisfied.

"I'm really happy for you" Beck said emotionlessly but it was obvious he was angry.

"I know you are" Jade said and smiled gladly. A few seconds later someone knocked on the door so Jade stood up and opened; to everyone's surprise, it was tall young man in fancy but casual winter clothes, he was white and he had brown hair and green eyes.

"David! Hi" Jade said surprised and smiled.

"Here, I brought you this" David said as he handed her a rose and she smiled.

"Thank you, come here…" Jade said and walked back towards the computer, she sat down and David leaned down to be on camera. "These are my friends from L.A., that's Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Beck" she informed as she pointed to each of them.

"Beck? He is…" David started and she nodded.

"Yeah, anyway…" Jade simply said so Beck felt bad because it seemed she really didn't care about him anymore. "Guys this is David, my…friend" she said.

"For now" David clarified and they smiled at each other so Beck looked down upset.

"And where did you two meet?" Tori questioned.

"School, he is about to graduate as a director" Jade informed.

"That's awesome" Andre commented.

"Thank you" David said nicely. "And I'm sorry, guys, but I'm going to steal Jade from you now"

"What? Why?" Jade asked confused.

"Because we'll go ice skating and I'll take you to a restaurant you've never been to, it's beautiful" David informed. "Of course not as much as you are but I think you'll like it" he said and Jade couldn't help to smile.

"Okay then, you've never let me down so far so I trust you" Jade said on purpose, she was enjoying that moment so much because she knew Beck was burning up in jealousy. "I'm sorry, I have to go now"

"It's okay, have fun" Tori said nicely.

"Oh I will…Bye!" Jade finished the video chat and they all immediately turned to Beck, who was simply staring at the screen clearly angry.

"Beck, are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Who does he think he is to just go to her room and take her on a date?" He questioned angrily. "And since when does she like flowers? She hates flowers!"

"Beck, calm down" Andre said.

"No, no…how can she be with that idiot?" Beck asked and they looked at each other.

"I don't think he is an idiot" Cat commented sincerely.

"Yes, Beck, you can't deny that the guy is impressing" Tori added. "I think he's been trying to win her heart and judging by the way she talks about him, I think he's succeeded"

"Jade doesn't like that kind of cheesy stuff, I don't get why she's acting like this" Beck commented upset.

"Maybe she likes it but you just didn't do it" Tori said. "Jade is…different but she's still a girl and details are important to us"

"Beck, I think it's time for you to move on…Jade did" Robbie commented and Beck sighed sadly.

"I know" He said. "But I still love her, I can't help it"

"You should give Laura a chance…or find another girl, you never know" Andre said and Beck sighed, he knew they were right but he just couldn't take out the love he felt for Jade.

Six months went by and things were pretty much the same in Hollywood Arts, Beck hadn't dated anyone and the gang tried to convince him it was time to move on. They hadn't been talking to Jade that much because she was always busy so they assumed she had said yes to David and Beck was still sad over it.

"I can't believe it's been over a year since Jade left" Tori commented. "The school feels so different without her"

"I know and it's crazy to remember everything that happened to us" Andre added. "That was a very dark period, especially for you and her"

"I miss her" Cat said sadly.

"You don't have to miss me anymore" Jade suddenly said and they all turned to her surprised.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed shocked. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"What are those manners, Vega? You should greet me first" Jade commented and Cat immediately hugged her.

"I missed you so much" Cat said happily and Jade smiled.

"So did I" She responded and everyone else hugged her, except Beck, he was just shocked to see her there and he didn't know if she had a boyfriend now.

"But tell us, come on, tell us…how come you're here?" Andre asked.

"You see, my dad finally managed to bring down that net of mafia…it took him a year but it's done, they're destroyed, Richard Johnson is dead and so is Sebastian and also, they found all the bastards who paid to torture girls in that house so they're rooting in jail jjust like the Skull, my dad said they're all having a very rough time...and i'm so glad" Jade informed. "And well, life in Paris was nice but I missed speaking English" she commented and they laughed.

"So you're back…like back living here?" Tori asked gladly and Jade nodded.

"That's right" She said. "Like I said, the French school was nice but L.A. is your city if you want to be somebody, right?"

"Yeah!" They all said happily.

"It's so good to have you back" Andre said and she smiled but then she turned to Beck.

"Aren't you even gonna say hello?" Jade questioned and he sighed.

"Hello, Jade" Beck said and she walked towards him so they were face to face. "So, how are you?"

"Good and you? New girlfriend yet?" Jade questioned and he shook his head. "No? That's surprising" she commented and he shrugged.

"And you? Where's David?" Beck questioned.

"He is installing in his new house in Beverly Hills" Jade informed so he nodded pretending it didn't bother him.

"So he followed you here, that must mean he is really into you" Beck commented coldly and Jade chuckled. "What? What's so funny?"

"You, I can't believe after all this time you're still jealous" Jade responded and he looked down.

"If you came here to laugh at me, then I don't want to see you" Beck said coldly and she raised an eyebrow at him surprised with her mouth open in a smile. "My feelings for you never changed but I see yours for me did, so go see your successful director boyfriend and be very happy with him" He said and Jade looked down smiling.

"I would if I had him" Jade commented and Beck turned to her confused. "For your information, David has never been my boyfriend…I always said no and yes, he is here but that's for the same reason I told you earlier: LA is the city for the entertainment industry"

"What? So you haven't had a boyfriend? But it seemed you were in love with him" Beck said.

"I won't deny I liked him but I didn't love him and he understood…He said I could always call him if I needed help but that it'd be better if we stopped seeing each other because he didn't want to risk his heart more" Jade commented. "He is such a good man, I hope he falls in love with someone who loves him back"

"And why couldn't you be that person if he is so wonderful?" Beck asked as she stepped closer to him.

"The heart wants what the heart wants" Jade simply said.

"And what does your heart want?" Beck asked and Jade stared at him for a few seconds but then suddenly kissed him so the gang's mouths dropped and they smiled at each other. Beck was shocked but he immediately kissed her back and put his hands on her waist. A few seconds later Jade broke the kiss and Beck simply looked at her not knowing what to say. "What…was that?"

"A kiss, haven't you heard about them before?" Jade questioned and he stared at her coldly so she chuckled.

"What game are you playing, Jade? If you just did that to-"Beck started but she kissed him again and when she broke it, he sighed as he stared at her face not believing his eyes. "You love me again?"

"Who said I stopped?" Jade responded and he smiled at her before kissing her but this time, it was a passionate kiss so the gang's eyes wide opened and they chuckled into their hands.

"Whoa, guys, get a room" Tori commented and Jade broke the kiss.

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea" Beck said sincerely.

"I know" Jade responded. "I have to admit I've missed you too"

"Are you sure you don't like that guy?" Beck asked and Jade smiled.

"No, actually we are getting married…I came here to invite you to our wedding" Jade said and he stared at her coldly for several seconds so she laughed a little. "I'm sure, okay? He would be here if I wanted him to but he respects my decisions and he won't be near me unless I contact him"

"And do you want to contact him?" Beck questioned in a jealous tone and Jade shrugged.

"Maybe if my boyfriend keeps asking me stupid questions instead of welcoming me back, I'll consider it" Jade said and he smiled shaking his head.

"You're unbelievable" Beck said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"You just appeared here without telling us, you kiss me, you flirt, you try to make me jealous and keep doing it all over again" Beck responded.

"No, I don't try to make you jealous…I make you jealous" Jade clarified and chuckled. "But that's because you keep acting like I'm going to run to David's arms in any second and that I just came here to play" she said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry but that time we video chatted, you seemed so happy with him" Beck said sadly.

"What part of 'if I wanted, he would be right here' don't you understand?" Jade questioned. "But surprise! He isn't" she exclaimed. "And do you know why? Because I don't want him, I don't love him…I never could and you know why? Because I love you, what part of that can't you understand?" She asked and he sighed. "Oh my god, this is actually humiliating, you should be begging me, not the other way around; YOU are the one who screwed up, do you want me to remember it?" she asked coldly and he looked down. "You know what?Whatever, I'm leaving now" she said and turned around but he quickly hugged her from behind so she smiled but pretended to be upset. "Let go!" she ordered.

"No, no…don't go, don't go ever again" Beck said and kissed her cheek before turning her around. "I can't lose you again"

"You better not, don't forget there's a wealthy young director dying for me to go to him" Jade said ironically smirking and he chuckled.

"I won't" He said and kissed her.

Beck and Jade started dating again and she kept using David to successfully bother Beck at times but he knew she loved him as much as he loved her so their relationship was going well, even though they still had their ups and downs and sometimes she remembered his past actions which caused them problems at times but they tried to work things out. Jade, Tori and Cat continued taking therapy for what had happened and the nightmares became less and less common, although, the memory of the abuse still chased them; especially Jade, she sometimes woke up screaming in the middle of the night or had flashbacks but she learnt to control the effects of them.

Anna and John had been put through hell after Jade's kidnapping but they were happy to have their old lives back; Richard Johnson and all his mafia were gone, although the damage they had caused would stay forever.

* * *

 **Kind of a happy ending...but not exactly one.**

 **I'm sorry i know Beck didn't deserve it but i'm Bade trash always so i can't keep them apart.**

 **Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AND NEWS: I am in the process of writing a new story, which is different from what i usually write. In the story Hollywood Arts is a government-funded elite school for gifted teenagers...like people with actual powers (sci fi stuff) and the arts thing is a cover and well, of course there's a plot involving the gang and Jade and it's a like action and problems and well, i'm liking it so i'm positive you guys would enjoy it. So tell me what you think on your review and stay tuned! :)**


End file.
